The Tale of Elizabeth Garret
by InkredibleRed
Summary: Read this how you would read any other story, beginning to end. Tail isn't spelled wrong if you'd read this you'll understand.
1. Tell me a story

AFRAID? Of whom am I afraid?

Not death; for who is he?

The porter of my father's lodge

As much abasheth me.

Of life?

'T were odd I fear a thing

That comprehendeth me

In one or more existences

At Deity's decree.

Of resurrection?

Is the east Afraid to trust the morn

With her fastidious forehead?

As soon impeach my crown!

Our story begins in a city known as Hub City. This is where Elizabeth Garret lived with her mother, father, and soon to be little brother. Mrs. Garret walked up the street, slowly pushing Elizabeth in her stroller. Mr. Garret smiles and takes the stroller from her hands.

"Let me Dear." Mr. Garret says.

Mrs. Garret looks down at her baby girl. "Mark, do you think this is the right thing to do?"

Mr. Garret's eyes glance over the ominous strangers that are lurking in the back shadows of Hub City.

"Martha, I think it's the best thing for her. We chose the wrong place for her to grow, and for Thomas," Mr. Garret nodded to his wife's protruding stomach, "if anything Martha, this will save her."

"I just hope your right Mark." Mrs. Garret sighs. "Experiments always go wrong."

Elizabeth gurgles in her walker. Mr. and Mrs. Garret look down to the end of the street. The lights were still on in the Office. It was surprisingly late, but the Garrets had made a special appointment with the doctors.

As the family walked in, the aroma of disinfectant swarmed in their noses. A woman in a white lab coat walked up to the couple. She looked tired, like she had been up for the past three nights to ready an experiment.

"Mr. and Mrs. Garret? My name is Amelia Mendel and we're ready to start." The woman said.

Mrs. Garret winced. "Mark, are you sure-"

"-Mrs. Garret, if I may," the woman, now known as Amelia Mendel interceded, "the experiment has been tested to six hundred and sixty five other children, all resulting positively. There's nothing to worry about."

Feeling reassured from the doctor, Mr. and Mrs. Garret walked into a patient room and sat the two-year-old Elizabeth on the table. It was cold, so her baby arms pricked with bumps.

"Now, she's going to feel a pinch." Doctor Amelia Mendel informs, then adds, "but that's only temporary."

She wipes a small patch of Elizabeth's arm, who shudders at the intense cold.

Mr. Garret holds onto his wife's hand. "She's alright."

A vile is drawn from a manila folder and the doctor taps it a couple times and then turns to the awaiting three. "Are you ready for your Safe Baby?"

The couple looks at each other and then Mrs. Garret looks away from her husband. "We're ready."

Not all three were. The last one, the one that would be tested on, the experiment. Elizabeth was not ready. However, as the needle came towards her, all Elizabeth could do was watch in horror. Though she did not know it at the moment, that serum would take her through the most troubling road anyone's faced.

Elizabeth started to cry and Mrs. Garret sucked in a ragged breath.

"She's alright." Mr. Garret assures. "Look, Liz is still there."

Elizabeth was there, disturbing the still night with her piercing screams. The shot did more than pinch her flesh; it twisted it and burned it. Little Elizabeth Garret was now Experiment 666 and that was something that no one, not even Mrs. Garret could change now.

Three years later, Elizabeth was confronted by the government, after she had shown positive results from the serum from that dark night. She was assigned a genetically altered companion named Tut, a Great Dane that could talk. Eight years after, she gained an unstoppable power and was moved from her home in Kentucky to a secret location in the North Atlantic Ocean.

†

Liz Garret tossed her suitcase onto her bed. She looked around at her new bedroom.

_All that re-decorating for nothing._ Liz thought.

"Liz?" Mrs. Garret called. "Liz, are you going to be alright by yourself-"

"-Mom," Liz's dark voice sighed. "Let me remind you Tut's going to be with me."

Liz's mother rolled her eyes. "I'm not talking about your house. Gotham is a cesspool of crime…Gosh I can't believe you're going to school here. I'd always think Harvard or Yale was on your road."

"Mom, honestly. Don't you think I'll be fine?" Liz sighed.

Mrs. Garret nodded. "I guess."

Tut padded into the room. "Please Martha, I'll keep up with her."

"Well alright…I've got to go Liz. Thomas won't like staying with that babysitter for so long." Mrs. Garret patted her daughter's back. "Get to school on time!"

"Mom, please. Wayne Tech is just down the road from here!" Liz complained. "I can handle this!" A little flicker of flame bursts on Liz's shoulder. She was getting annoyed with her mother's constant nagging.

Mrs. Garret frowns. "You can handle it? Are you sure you're not going loose control?"

"Martha, if I may be of assistance. I will make sure personally that Elizabeth takes her medication every night and morning." Tut assured.

"Of course, well I'll call you when I get back to Florida." Mrs. Garret scratched Tut's head. "Bye…"

"Bye mom!" Liz hugged her mother's shoulders tight. "Mom you don't have to cry."

Mrs. Garret wiped away salty tears. "I know."

"If you need a mental health day or something, you can send Thomas over here." Liz said.

"Don't worry he'll be on the first flight here." Mrs. Garret joked. "Take your medication!"

"Bye!" Liz shut the door as Mrs. Garret got into the car.

The medication was for Liz's powers, to control them. She has the power to emit fire from her body. Basically she's a pyrokinetic, a fire controller. And more, an unstable pyrokinetic. That's what the medicines for, to control those powers.

"Tut, I don't suppose you'd wanna help me unpack?" Liz asked.

The dog looked at her, annoyed. "Now just because I'm with the government doesn't mean-"

"-Oh Tut that's not what I meant." Liz spat.

"Fine, I'll go run around the neighborhood. You should be in a happier mood. Batman patrols these streets and I remember you had dedicated your room to him." Tut smiled.

"Here dog." Liz shoved a milk bone in Tut's mouth.

Tut winked and walked out of the room.

"I'm gonna take a tour of the school tomorrow." Liz said.

"Uh huh." Tut called. "I'll make sure to guard the house."

"From the Joker right?" Liz winked.

Tut shoved his dog head into the doorway. "Don't even kid about that."

Liz took out her cloths and hung them on the hangers and into the closet they went. Her shoes would now stay stalk still by her bed until the morning would arrive. The kitchen utensils were the next items on the list. Liz took all of the silver wear, plates and bowls as well as the cooking supplies. It was boring, but Liz listened to the television, which wasn't. Every few minutes or so an update on Batman would interrupt a news story. One included a boy named the Blue Beetle that made Liz stop in her tracks. It was disappointing to Liz that it wasn't the same Blue Beetle that had saved her from that fire so many years ago, it was a new one, one of less experience. Liz finished with the kitchen and headed towards the bathroom, where she just dumped all of her products onto the counter top. Tut snorted at this.

"What?" Liz defended.

"It isn't home without a messy bathroom is it?" Tut taunted.

"Isn't it time for your flee bath?" Liz questioned.

Tut's eyes fluxed. "No!"

Liz finished unpacking at dinnertime, which wasn't much of a time at all. Her dinner consisted of Chinese take-out, and Tut's was a nutritional dog meal.

"I swear, that's the most disgusting thing I've ever seen." Liz gagged at Tut's food.

Tut shrugged. "Don't knock until you try it." He pushed the plastic bowl of sludge towards Liz.

Liz winced. "I'll pass." She pushed it back with a slight look of distaste.

"You don't know what you're missing." Tut sighed, pushing his nose around in his food.

"Gross." Liz stated.

"Honestly, I don't understand the eating habits of humans." Tut commented.

Liz frowned. "If anything, you dogs have more of a primitive way of eating than we do."

Tut looked up from his bowl. "Excuse me Madame? Did you play the primitive card with _me_? You _humans_ are afraid of touching your food unless it has a protruding bone on it!"

Liz dropped her silver wear. "Fine."

"What are you doing?" Tut gasped.

"I'm being advanced." Liz spat. She stuck her hand into the carton of noodles, shoving some in her mouth. She smiled triumphantly. "Now try to be like an _underdeveloped human_."

Tut made a glance for his paws. "No thumbs."

After dinner, Liz took Tut on a walk of the city. The streets were as crowded as they were in the day, but with different types of people. Instead of the happier side of town, Liz and Tut got the first hand view of what was the routine night for the Caped Crusader himself, Batman of course, Liz's idol. As Liz walked past Wayne Tech, she couldn't help herself but feel a certain, long forgotten giddiness. She was going to go to that school for the outstanding Criminal Justice program the school provided. Nonetheless, Liz had to drag herself home. Tut had gotten cranky. When dogs get old they prefer to go to bed before nine o'clock, thank you very much.

The doorbell rang after Liz showered from their long walk.

"Who could that be?" She asked herself.

Tut made a scrutinizing face. "Well it isn't me."

Liz rolled her eyes. "I think I'd know if it was you or not."

"Is that so?" Tut asked.

"Yeah, if I don't smell some fowl odor, I know it isn't you." Liz winked.

Tut puffed air out of his nose. "Well, if that's how you like it." Tut got up and trotted out of the room, without a sound. "Oh, and you should get the door."

Liz opened the door and a small girl was standing there, smiling at her brightly.

There was something different about the girl. For one thing, she was crooked. One leg was longer than the other was. Her eyes were different as well, one was blue and one green. Her light chocolate hair was tied back into two clumsy hair bands. She stuck out her grimy hand and smiled.

"Hi." She exclaimed. "I'm Mary, Mary Truman. Did you just move here? I can show you around if you want. Do you have a dog? I saw you coming out of your car this morning. You had a lot of stuff to unload. How did you get all of that in there? One time, my mom and I made cookies and we put eighty into one whole container that was only supposed to fit twelve. I think that's why all the cookies morphed into some melty lump…"

"Uh, hi kid. What was that first question?" Liz inquired.

"Did-you-just-move-here?" Mary emphasized. "Jeeze you should be able to follow me, it's not like I'm a rocket mouth or anything."

"Well, I just moved here this morning." Liz answered.

Mary walked into the apartment. "From where?"

"Florida." Liz stated.

Mary nodded. "Did you always live there? Or did you move like I did? You know I moved five times before my mom and dad and I settled in the apartment we own now. My mom always bought new furniture-"

"-I lived in a couple of other places." Liz said.

Mary's head bounced. "Like where? Oohh did you live in Alaska? Did you know Alaska's the coldest state. Well, that's according to Jim, this kid in my class. He eats boogers-"

"-I lived in a lot of places." Liz reported. "What are you doing here kid?"

"Making conversation. You know, my mom says that making conversation is good for new people. It helps them get into their comfort zone." Mary informed.

"Is that so?" Liz questioned, suppressing a chuckle. "Why don't you go talk with your mom?"

Mary cleared her throat. "I'm not allowed to walk that far. My dad says I'm only allowed to walk from home to school and back. That's it."

"Oh." Liz murmured. "Did your mom and dad separate?" Separate was the kid version of the d word, divorce.

The little girl shook her head. "No."

"Then what-"

"-She's sick." Mary muttered. "She has to get some blood work done to her bones to make her strong again. The doctor gave her medicine that made her hair fall out. She had real long hair. Once when we just moved to Gotham, my mom wasn't able to cut her hair, and it grew all the way down to her ass."

_So the kid's mom has Leukemia. _Liz thought to herself.

"Oh." Liz repeated. Her throat started to itch. She cleared it and looked up at Mary. "Do you get to visit her a lot?"

"Not really. I've gotta help my dad with our house so when my mom comes home it'll be spotless. My dad says that he wants to paint the kitchen her favorite color, a light green." Mary said.

"Well, if you guys need anything, I'd be glad to help out." Liz smiled. Her shoulder started to burn her pajama top. Liz was getting upset.

Mary's mouth dropped open. "Holy smokes…Literally! I think your shirt's burning."

"Crap." Liz muttered.

"What, is your shirt some heater?" Mary questioned. "Cuz, if it is that would be pretty cool. I'd like a heating shirt, so during winter I wouldn't get cold and I could warm my-"

"-Mary, this isn't a heating shirt. They've never been made." Liz sighed. "It's me."

"So you're burning your…WOW!" Mary exclaimed. "Teach me how!"

"It's a bit more complicated than that." Liz sighed.

Tut walked in with Liz's bottle of medicine. "Time to take your…Oh no."

"Tut, what'd you do!" Liz yelled. "You're not supposed to…"

Mary got up from the chair she had sat in and put her hand on Liz's arm. "I won't tell anyone. If you want, I'll tell you a secret of mine."

"No, it's alright kid." Liz mothered. "Can I trust you to not tell anyone?"

"You can count on me!" Mary declared.

"Good. I didn't want to use the Brain Wiper." Liz lied.

Mary's eyes grew wide. "What' the-the _Brain Wiper_?"

"It's this machine that I was given to wipe people's memories of me doing any sort of fire. So they won't tell anyone." Liz fibbed again. "It's very painful."

"Oh." Mary nodded. "Don't worry. I guess I should go now shouldn't I?"

"I guess you should. Tell your father that I'll be glad to help with anything." Liz stated.

"O'course. Oh, an' I won't tell anyone 'bout yer doggie too." Mary winked.

Liz nodded. "Thanks kid." She followed Mary to the door and shut it behind her.

"Not only have you blown both of our covers in less than two minutes, but you scorched your shirt." Tut complained.

"Oh can it you dog!" Liz spat. "At least she won't tell anyone."

"How do you know she won't tell anyone?" Tut complained.

"She seems like a decent kid." Liz confessed.

Tut shrugged. "Take your medicine."

Liz grimaced as she took out a capsule from the bottle Tut brought in for her.

"Next time a little less slobber, deal?" Liz complained.

†


	2. Nice To Meet You

The night was hard for Liz. She hadn't heard so many sirens in one night. Tut had peed on the floor and his only objection to the matter was that he was a dog and it was in his nature to mark his territory. Liz wrote "Tut" on the front door so his place would be marked forever. But still, the night's events were not as bad as the night's dream. Liz had had her usual nightmare,

Her mother and brother are chanting "Happy Birthday." A fake, but sweet smell of double chocolate cake twisted and curled into her nose and Liz would "awaken." Her father strolled in slow motion closer to Liz with a wide grin on his face, carrying the cake. Then, everything changes. The candles on the cake grow disgusting faces and they all start whispering "Burn, burn it to the ground!" Liz ignites with fire and her father turns to black rubble. "No! Dad! No, don't leave me!" Liz screams.

All of a sudden Liz woke up, sweating through her sheets.

"Was it the Dream again Liz?" Tut inquired, shuffling through the doorway.

Liz nodded. "Yeah, but I'll be alright."

"You're highly optimistic upon the matter." Tut commented.

"What, you don't think I can be happy?" Liz frowned.

Tut pushed a bottle of water to her. "I've just never seen you so full of life before."

Liz snorted. "Thanks…"

"Anytime my friend." Tut smiled.

"Tut? Do you think I meant to kill my dad?" Liz asked. "You remember what happened don't you?"

"Of course Liz." Tut cleared his throat. "But I don't think you meant any harm."

"I didn't!" Liz exclaimed. A small burst of red popped upon Liz's shoulder.

Tut's eyes became narrowed. "Get that under control or you can't go to that tour today."

"Today?" Liz asked, picking up the clock. Seven a.m. "Crap. I'm gonna be late!"

"Well, when does it start?" Tut inquired.

Liz picked up the paper. "Thirty minutes."

"I think you've got enough time." Tut stated, optimistically.

"Well I also have to find the school again." Liz spat.

"You'll be fine. I'll make your breakfast for you." Tut encouraged.

Liz nodded. She struggled to get her pants on and pulled her belt through the loops. "Where's my-"

Tut nodded to her chair, where her shirt sat at the ready.

"Thanks." Liz blushed. "Now get out!"

Tut rushed out and Liz shut the door behind him.

Liz pulled on her shirt and pulled back her hair. It was going to be a hot day for Gotham. Liz liked it hot; it was her element. She pulled on her socks and shoes and rushed out of her room. Tut had one of those microwaveable meals on the counter. It was hot, and Liz pushed it down her throat. She then took her medicine and she felt relaxed.

"Don't you want to chew?" Tut gasped.

"No time." Liz muttered. She rushed to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and washed her face.

"Have fun!" Tut called as she clambered out the door. "And don't over react about anything. Just take a deep breathe and-"

"Tut, I can't do yoga in front of everyone else. That'll be embarrassing!" Liz sighed. She shut the door behind her and walked quickly towards the car. It was seven twenty. The tour would begin in ten minutes. She had five minutes to get to the school, and two to find a parking space. Hopefully the person would accept her to be a couple minutes short.

"Why did I wake up so late?" Liz asked herself. She got into the car and started it quick. She backed out of the parking lot and down the street. It wasn't busy yet, but Liz had a feeling it would fill up soon.

She got to the school, with minutes to spare. It was unseemly lucky that she got a parking spot as well. But Liz had burnt her seat. The upholstery was scarred, but Liz could care less. She was going to go to school at one of the most prestigious in the country, Wayne Tech.

A woman wearing a purple dress suit, skirt and all, walked up to Liz and smiled.

"You must be Elizabeth Garret. My name is Helena Bertinelli. I'm one of the professors here at Wayne Tech. I understand you're taking our Criminal Justice course this year Miss Garret." The woman quizzed.

"Uh…Yes, yes I am." Liz smiled.

"Well the summer classes are over today, and the new school year will start. Shall we start with the class you will take tomorrow?" Professor Bertinelli asked.

"Sure." Liz nodded.

The professor led Liz up the stairs of the college and took a left.

"After the generous donation given to us by Bruce Wayne, we renamed the school." Professor Bertinelli informed. "He gave most of the profits to the Criminal Justice wing of our school. Why do you want to come to Wayne Tech?"

"To support our country's Police Force Ma'am." Liz answered.

Professor Bertinelli nodded. "This is your first period class, forensic science. You'll need to take this class to be able to identify the remains of people, animals and so on. Your professor is Doctor Mark Gibbs."

"Got it." Liz jerked her thumb in the air.

Professor Bertinelli guided Liz to the next class. "This is the Psychology classroom. This is where your second class will be. Your instructor will be Professor Charles Grey. After the two classes, your day will end tomorrow with an hour-long orientation to our school. Here's a list of supplies that your teachers request. School starts at nine." Professor Bertinelli informed.

Liz nodded. "Thanks for the tour."

Professor Bertinelli ignored Liz. "Tardiness is not accepted in the school. Understood?"

After the tour, Liz relaxed for a few moments in her car. She breathed, and let her mind fade away with the wind. She was going to go to college. It seems it was just yesterday when she walked into her fourth grade class. The main reason Liz wanted to go to Wayne Tech was that she wanted to live in Gotham, and maybe catch a glimpse of Batman. Batman was her idol. He was the super hero that Liz worshiped from her younger days. Liz couldn't believe that tour took two hours long. It was not wonder she was so tired.

"Where are we goin' next Liz?" A small voice piped up.

Liz jumped in her seat. "Crap!" She turned around, and sitting in the back seat was Mary, smiling brightly

"Where we goin' Liz?" Mary questioned again.

"Kid, where the heck did you come from?" Liz demanded.

"I'm originally from Kansas-"

"-No I mean…why are you in my car?" Liz inquired.

Mary smiled. "Oh, I just wanted to hang out with you. My dad's at work today."

Liz snorted. "You got a lot of nerve to hide in my truck."

"I got twenty dollars too. Can you take me to Wal-Mart?" Mary questioned.

"What do you want at Wal-Mart?" Liz retorted.

Mary shrugged. "Stuff."

"Kid, give me a specific reason on why you need to go to Wal-Mart, and I'll take you." Liz compromised.

The little girl clambered up into the passenger's seat and buckled her seat belt. "I need a get a couple things for school. A folder, a pencil and a new lunchbox. I don't want my dad to take me, cuz then he'll get scared."

Liz understood. It can't be easy to support a child under a waiter's salary. Not to mention pay for a wife that's in the hospital.

"Do you hafta get anything?" Mary questioned.

"Well lets see." Liz murmured. "I have to get one three ring binder, a couple highlighters, pen or pencil, and index cards, and another binder and paper and some book about the brain and a book on forensic science and a composition notebook."

"You goin' to school there?" Mary wondered.

Liz pulled the car out of the parking spot and rode down the busy street. "Yeah. I'm going to become a Detective."

"What's that?" Mary asked.

Liz sighed. "Don't you ask a lot of questions…A detective is a person who looks at crime scenes and dead people and tells who killed them."

"Whoa." Mary stated. "You know, my dad wanted to be a police officer when he was younger. But he couldn't go to college. You know what I wanna be?"

"Amuse me." Liz answered, turning the car down the road towards Walmart.

"Race car driver." Mary answered. "Like the ones on the radio. That would be cool. I could turn left…then left again. Actually I might wanna be a movie star. Or a astronaut, or a chef, or a detective or a-"

"-You know, you're starting to grow on me kid." Liz interrupted.

"I know, I do that to people. I wanna be a teacher, a lawyer, a judge and a bailiff, and a stalk broker, and a hot dog salesman and-a-SUPERHERO!" Mary continued. "Can you show me how you made your shirt burn? I want to see it again. Do you have super powers? Cuz if you do that'll be awesome. You could fight crime and marry Batman, but you couldn't marry the Blue Beetle, cuz he's mine. And you could kick Harley Quinn's ass, and have a Fortress of Solicitude-"

"-You mean Fortress of Solitude?" Liz laughed.

Mary nodded. "Yeah that's it! And work with Huntress and Plastic Man and Static and Wonder Woman and Superman and Robin and-"

"-Kid, do you like chocolate?" Liz inquired.

"Yeah, I like chocolate with nuts and chocolate on pretzels. I like dark chocolate, white chocolate, milk chocolate, that chocolate with the sprinkles in them-"

"-Here," Liz popped open the glove compartment and handed Mary a Hershey's bar. "If I give you this will you just be quiet?" Her hands were starting to get hot, a sign that meant she was getting annoyed.

"Duh!" Mary snatched it out of her hands and sucked down the chocolate.

Liz relaxed her mind and drove in the lovely silence. She thought of when her little brother was around the age that Mary was at. He didn't talk nearly as much as she did.

_Being talkative might have to do with gender._ Liz pondered.

The car stopped at a light and Liz looked out the window. A small fleck was flying in the sky.

"Who could that be? Superman's not anywhere Gotham at this time of the year." Liz muttered.

Mary bounced in her seat. "It's the Blue Beetle!" She squealed. "That's my future husband."

"And the future head on my wall." Liz taunted.

The little girl gasped.

Liz laughed. "Don't worry I'm just joking."

"But isn't he cute?" Mary inquired.

The Blue Beetle flew a little closer towards the buildings.

"I wouldn't say that Mary." Liz sighed. "Thank god, a green light!" Liz sped away.

"What's your problem?" Mary quizzed.

Liz shrugged. "Nothing. Finally, we're here." Liz pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car.

"You know there's a closer one to the apartments?" Mary offered.

"Well, that's no use now." Liz sighed. "Come on."

Mary took Liz's hand. "You know when my mom wasn't sick, she'd take me to Wal-Mart every other weekend and she'd get me a drink and we'd walk around the store and try on goofy outfits. Did you ever do that with your mom? Or did you do that with your dad? Why wasn't your dad with you when you moved in? Huh? Why not? Huh?"

"He's gone Mary." Liz choked.

"Oh did your parents separate?" Mary inquired.

"Uh no Mary. He-uh-died." Liz answered.

Mary gasped. "What happened? Was he-"

"-Not now Mary." Liz warned. "Where's the school supply isle?"

"This way." Mary informed. She guided Liz to the isle, which was packed with last minute students.

Liz picked out her supplies from the screwed up mess that was the isle's shelves. Mary sniffed out what she needed and produced them to Liz.

"How are ya gonna pay for all that?" Mary asked.

"I have money." Liz answered.

Mary nodded. "Are you rich?"

"Well no, but I'm funded." Liz informed.

"What does that mean?"

Liz grinned. "I don't have to pay for anything, the government does for me."

"Cool!" Mary exclaimed. "You think they could pay for my mom? She needs the blood for her bones and we can't pay for it at the moment."

"I-maybe." Liz sighed. "Come on, let's go buy your stuff."

Mary hugged Liz's arm. "Liz? Is my mom gonna be ok?"

Liz frowned. "Uh, yeah, of course kid. She'll be fine."

The two got home at three in the afternoon. Liz walked Mary to her apartment, which was unlocked. Mary's father had left it that way so Mary could get in and out during the day. Many of her friends lived in the same apartment building.

"Ok, well you go inside and get ready for school." Liz smiled.

"Would you mind taking me?" Mary inquired.

Liz grit her teeth. "What time does your school start?"

"Seven." Mary answered.

"I guess." Liz said. "But you can't talk on the way there, got it?"

"Got it." Mary smiled and shut the door on Liz.

Liz walked into her apartment and found Tut sitting in the living room, snoring. When she entered the room, he stuck his head up and got off the couch. He trotted towards her, expecting an ear scratch.

"How was your tour?" Tut inquired.

Liz scratched Tut's head. "It was pretty good. I've got two classes that are both two hours long and an end of the day orientation after the classes."

"I'm so lucky I'm not a human." Tut sighed happily.

"I know right? If I killed you out of annoyance from your voice I wouldn't be charged with manslaughter." Liz nodded.

"Not what I meant." Tut spat.

There was a knock on the door. Liz got up and walked towards the door. She hoped Mary had let her be for a while.

Liz opened the door and standing there, stiff as always, was Arnold Custard. He is the man that is responsible to monitor all the experiments created from the nineteen ninety-eight Safe Baby Experiment. He ran a regiment of government agents that Liz liked to call Cuds. Whenever he came to the door, it was always bad luck.

"What do you want?" Liz inquired.

"I want a moment of your time." Custard informed. "It's about your new living quarters."

Custard shoved his way into the doorway. He nodded to Tut, who snorted and walked out of the room. Tut was one of the guardians who disliked Custard as much as the rest of the experiments.

"How is the outside world treating you Six Sixty Six?" Custard questioned, referring to Liz.

"It's going fine." Liz spat. "Can you just get out of my house?"

"Your house? I seem to remember that the government is paying for your house, for your fees at school, food, transportation, clothing and telephone. I don't understand how you seem to feel that you have ownership over anything anymore." Custard intimidated. "You've got nothing."

"Can you just tell my why your turning my day into something abysmal, when I'm not due to go back to the Area for another year." Liz inquired.

"We need you to conduct another experiment-"

"-No." Liz stated sternly. "I'm not going back unless I'm scheduled to do so. Just, leave me alone!" Her arms started to flame and she squinted her eyes at Custard.

Custard staggered backwards. "Now now missy. How about we-"

"-Leave me alone!" Liz exclaimed. "Just…Get out of my house!"

A smile spread across Custard's face, and he walked out of the apartment.

Liz stood there for a moment, frowning. Arnold Custard never comes to an experiment's home with out back up. Then she realized he was getting back up.

"Tut!" Liz hollered. "Tut?"

He did not answer. Liz went into the next room to find the window open, and no sign of Tut. They had taken him.

Liz dashed out of her apartment to find a whole army of Cuds. Helicopters were buzzing and big black trucks were sitting in the parking lot. No one was walking around. Guards were posted in front of every door and every building. They wanted Liz, and they were going to get her.

"Come down with your arms above your head." Custard called through the megaphone.

Liz walked slowly down the stairs, hands by her side up to Custard. "Give me back my dog."

"Your dog?" Custard inquired.

Liz stared at him. "Yes, _my_ dog." She punched him in the face and started to run through the crowd of guards and scientists who had not realized what had just happened.

"Get her!" hollered Custard. "Get the girl!"

Guards jumped back and forth, trying to tackle Liz down. She made her way through the crowd by conjuring fire all around her. She had to get away. Liz did not want to be tested on again.

Her breathe was like twangs of a bow on the air. Liz cut through the trees and shut off her light. She could hear some of the guards looking for her. Their heavy boots stomped on dead leaves and twigs.

_Keep moving._ She thought. _Just keep moving._

Her heart raced and her blood pumped. Liz's head started to feel light and her eyes started to droop. Liz's legs slunk like jelly out in front of her. But she still kept going. There was no way that she would be forced into the bleach walls of the experimentation room once more. She was going to college for a reason, to make a life for herself.

The footsteps died away, and so did the lights. Liz still staggered on, into an opening. There was a small bench under a sort of make shift roof. Liz sat on the bench and took her breath. It started to rain and Liz shivered. She hated the rain; it was not her element.

"Taking a walk in the rain?" A dark voice asked.

Liz jumped and turned around. Standing in the rain was Batman.

"Uh, no." Liz answered stupidly. "I-I-"

"-What are you doing out here?" Batman interrogated.

She squinted. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Be that as it may, I asked first. So answer me, what are you doing out here?" Batman spat.

Liz shook her head. This day was getting too weird.

"Is this a dream?" Liz inquired.

"No." Batman answered.

"Well, to answer your question, I was running." Liz said.

"I got that part." Batman nodded. "But why?"

"They wanted to do things with me." Liz answered blandly.

Batman frowned. "Who's they? Don't make me ask too many questions."

Liz sighed. "To tell you who they are, I'll have to tell you why first."

"Fair enough." Batman said.

Liz looked up at the great detective, who was standing still, so still he seemed unanimated.

"Do you remember, in nineteen ninety eight there were those advertisements for something called the Safe Baby?" Liz inquired.

"Yes. Hundreds died from that vaccination." Batman informed.

"Not me." Liz said. "There were six hundred and sixty nine successful outcomes of the experiment. I was experiment six hundred and sixty six. The government never told the public what exactly their vaccination was for, but only to keep their children safe. So my parents got me vaccinated. The shot was for a super soldier, one thing the government did not explain to the rest of the country. On my tenth birthday I showed positive results. I became a pyrokinetic."

"Pyrokinetic?" Batman asked. He had not heard that word used before.

Liz created a fireball in her hand. "I can create fire, control it, but it controls me. The government tests all of us that have shown positive results. The Safe Baby serum was a warhead technique." She continued. "And I don't want to be stuck with needles again."

Batman nodded. "Do you want them to leave you alone?"

"You bet." Liz said.

"Come here." Batman ordered.

Liz eyed the rain. "Water isn't really my element."

Batman walked up to Liz. "Stay close and you won't get wet."'

She stood up next him and they walked through the trees. Liz started to get nervous. The familiar footsteps of the Cuds started to come again.

Custard's voice could be heard from afar. "Come out Elizabeth! No one's going to hurt you."

"Is Elizabeth your name?" Batman inquired.

Liz nodded. "You can call me Liz."

Batman guided Liz through the trees towards Custard. He was visible through the trees because he had the most lights on.

"Excuse me." Batman barked at Custard.

Custard shivered and turned around. He saw Liz and nodded.

"Ah yes, I see you caught our little runaway for us." Custard declared.

Liz rolled her eyes. "Can you give me back my dog?"

"He took your dog?" Batman asked.

"It's a guardian that Elizabeth has." Custard answered.

"And you stole him from me." Liz spat. "Just give Tut back."

Custard shrugged. "Not unless you come quietly."Batman grabbed Custard by the collar. "You give the girl back her dog right now, and you leave her alone. You shouldn't be harassing her after all that she's gone through." He gave a piercing gaze through Custard's eyes, who in turn signaled to let Tut out.

Tut was brought out of a van, galloping at full speed towards Liz. "Liz!" He exclaimed.

Liz let out a deep contented sigh. "Thanks Batman." She turned and saw that Batman had already left.

"Men, time to roll out." Custard called.

"But the girl." one of the Cuds protested.

Custard swatted Liz away. "Forget about her. She'll come to us, with the right incentive."

Liz watched them leave and then knelt down to Tut.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

Tut nodded. "Fine, I see you are."

"And it's only been our first full day here." Liz laughed. "How much damage do you think we'd make in a year?"

"Let's just say no one will forget about us." Tut winked.

The two walked back to Liz's apartment (not the governments) and washed the mud and sickening moment away in a hot bath. Afterwards, Liz bought her books at a nearby bookstore and read through the first chapters. The power had blown so she was sitting by the candle light. Tut was sleeping with his head on her lap. Liz laughed at his jerks every so often. There was a knock at the door and Liz went up to answer it.

Standing in mud and looking distraught was Mary, looking up sadly.

"Liz? My dad isn't home yet. Can I stay at your house?" Mary asked. "I'm scared of thunder...and it's dark."

"Sure kid. You need new cloths though." Liz stated.

Mary held up a plastic bag. "It's got my school stuff too."

"Fine." Liz held the door open for the kid, who tracked mud in the house.

"Where's the bathroom?" Mary asked.

Liz frowned. "How'd you get so dirty?"

"I was playing with Pudge, he's my best friend." Mary informed. "We were mud wrestling. I was being you because you can do fire and he was being Plastic Man and I won because I shoved Pudge into the dirt and…Hey Liz? Why were there helicopters around our house?"

"I'll tell you after you shower ok?" Liz mothered. "You shower and then get dressed and then once your done, come to me and I'll tell you what happened."

"Were they here for you? Cuz I knocked on your door and a guy answered. Or was that your boyfriend?" Mary babbled.

"No Mary, just shower. Alright kid?" Liz questioned.

Mary stuck her thumb up and Liz shut the door behind her as she went out.

"It's too dark!" Mary called.

Liz sighed and opened the door. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Mary looked up at her pleasingly. "Can you make fire?"

Liz sighed and ignited her hand. "Hurry up."

"Don't look." Mary warned.

"I won't." Liz stuck her head out of the bathroom.

Mary was the dirtiest child Liz had ever seen. She was so caked in with mud, that just soap and water didn't just do the trick. She had to scrub at herself before the dirt even started to relieve her skin for air. It took a grueling hour and a half, but finally Mary was finished and Liz, Mary and Tut were all huddled around a large candle on the couch.

"Ok tell me why those helicopters were here." Mary demanded.

Liz cleared her throat. "Ok, so you know how I can do fire-"

"-Do fire?" Tut interrupted. He laughed haughtily.

"It's what Liz can do for your information." Mary spat.

Tut laughed. "I think I got that."

"Oh Tut." Liz sighed. "Anyway. So they came to take me away from here. So they could do tests. They made me come out of the house, and they started to chase me through the trees," Liz made the fire turn into a running girl in a group of trees, "then, I found a place where they couldn't go in. It was this little clearing in the forest. So I hid there for a while," Liz made the fire into a little bench and the fire girl sat in it, "well, then it started to rain. And guess who showed up?"

"Who?" Mary questioned, entranced.

Liz created another fire person behind the fire girl. "The Batman."

"No." Mary exclaimed.

Liz nodded, enjoying story time. "So he asked what the matter was, and why I was there. I told him that I was running from the government because they wanted to test on me. So he told me that I didn't need to worry. He took me back to Arnold Custard, they guy that you saw, and told him not to bother me any more," Liz made another fire figure, this time it being Custard, "He gave me Tut back and we walked back."

"Creepy." Mary sighed.

"Now here's the deal that you have to make with me." Liz said. "You can't say anything about what happened. And if someone comes and asks if you know me, you have to say no. Deal?"

"Deal." Mary compromised.

"Ok kid time for bed." Liz ordered.

"Can I sleep in here?" Mary asked.

Liz nodded. "Sure."

Mary fell asleep on the couch, watching a new episode of her favorite cartoon on a portable television Liz had from her car. She was huddled against Tut and Liz was watching the news now. Liz had gone and tried to find Mary's father at her apartment room, but no one was home. So she gave up.

"You should go to bed too." Tut fathered. "You'll need to get up early to take the kid to school."

"I know, but I just want to see if the news says something about what happened today." Liz murmured. Her eyes were glued to the small screen.

"They won't Liz. The government probably made sure that there were no cameras working." he assured.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Liz sighed. "I'm going to sleep. Wake me up at six." Liz dragged herself into her room and fell asleep on her bed.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Tut stared at Mary. "No one will forget about us." he sighed.

He was right.

†


	3. Exotic

Liz woke up with a splitting headache. She had been woken up twice. Once was because Mary had found her way into Liz's room and she bumped Liz on her way onto the bed. The second time was because it was requested, Tut made her get up.

"Liz come on, Mary has to go to school." He announced. "And Mary, it's time to get up."

The girls sat up in the bed and looked at each other. They both had bed head. Mary laughed at Liz's puffball and Liz laughed at Mary's half-frizzy, half-straight head.

After they got ready, Liz sent Mary to her house to tell her father she was all right. Mary came back, bursting into tears.

"Why are you crying kid?" Liz questioned.

"Dad's drunk." Mary cried.

Liz tried to comfort her, but she found herself unable to do it. She never was good with this kind of thing. "Don't worry kid. It'll be ok." She pat Mary on her head. "Just-just don't think about it alright?"

Mary sucked in snot. "Ok."

Liz dropped Mary off at school and watched her walk into the doorway. She hobbled as she walked, wiping tears as well. Mary had asked Liz if she could take her home, and she said she would. It was eight when Liz got home, and this time, Liz was prepared to go to school.

"I am not going through that morning again." Liz declared.

"Nor am I." Tut echoed.

The power came back on and Liz and Tut retired the battery-powered television for the high definition television in the living room. It was the only other TV in the house.

"Any Batman story?" Tut inquired.

"None yet, but I have a feeling that there'll be one soon." Liz said. Sure enough, Batman was the next person on screen.

The clock flicked eight thirty, and Liz left the apartment. She drove to school in her jeep and found herself without a parking spot. So she parked at the Diner from across the street. She paid the busboy twenty bucks to pretend as if the car was his so Liz wouldn't get feed. The busboy had ridden his bike in so it was believable.

Liz walked up to the school excited, carrying her books and folders. She had everything she needed for her school. Everything was new and clean and already in their places inside her bag. What she didn't know, was that she forgot to zip it up.

"Watch out!" A voice called. Some one bumped into Liz and her things went flying out of her bag.

"Crap!" she exclaimed. Liz felt herself radiating with heat, but she told herself to just calm down. She looked to see who had hit her. Sitting on the pavement rubbing his head was a boy. He had long black hair. He looked like he spent too long at the beach.

"Sorry!" he apologized. "Some idiot almost hit me."

Liz suppressed a chuckle. "Don't worry about it."

"Here." The boy said. He helped Liz pick her stuff up. "My name's Jaime."

"Liz." Liz answered. "You going here?"

"First year." Jaime said.

Liz nodded. "Cool, well I gotta get to class. See you around?"

"Uh yeah." Jaime nodded breathlessly.

Liz walked away, smiling to herself. Behind her, Jaime got up and brushed off his butt. His friend, Paco walked up to him and slapped him on the back.

"That's how you introduce yourself to the ladies." Paco informed.

"I don't think that worked." Jaime defended. "I think she thinks I'm some weakling."

Paco rolled his eyes. "Come on man…"

The bell rang and the hair on the back of Liz's neck popped. This was the beginning of the rest of her life. No going back now. She was in it to win it. She remembered what Tut had told her when she had left for school.

"Now Liz, don't over react. Play nice with the rest of the kids and remember to pick up Mary on your way home." Tut lectured. Liz would roll her eyes and then she'd leave for school.

Liz was excited as she walked into the Forensic Science class. A man was sitting at the desk, sipping coffee. This was the man known as Doctor Mark Gibbs, but to Liz, he was Professor Gibbs.

Liz sat down in the corner, a little away from the rest of the class. Even though she was here to learn, she had make precautions just incase she had an intense emotion. Liz watched the remainder of the class walk in. A bookworm, a girl dressed in black, two loud nerds laughing at something not even funny, and then a familiar face. It was the boy from outside, Jaime.

Liz was somewhat happy that she saw someone she knew lightly. But there was a boy with him, so Liz felt she shouldn't bother him.

The bell rang and everyone took his or her seats. The boy, Jaime and his friend sat a few rows down, but Jaime had taken notice to Liz and nodded to her.

_What ever happened to the wave? _Liz pondered.

Professor Gibbs cleared his throat. "Hello. My name is Professor, or Doctor, Mark Gibbs. You will call me Professor Gibbs. Welcome to Forensic Sciences. This class will touch on Microbiology, Computational Forensics, which has to do with software techniques, Criminalistics, Forensic Archaeology and DNA analysis-"

"-Wait, I can't write that fast!" A boy in the front blurted out. He was jotting down every word that Professor Gibbs uttered from his lips.

Professor Gibbs took in a staggering breath. "Like I was saying…I'll begin with role and then we'll take out the microscopes." Professor Gibbs picked up a clipboard and began rattling off names starting with Alexander Arnolds. Liz drifted off and looked out the window, at the nearby cars.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth Garret?" Professor Gibbs called. "Is she here?"

"Oh…Here." Liz called. She slunk lower into her seat and blushed. She highly considered turning herself into the government. But everyone didn't care, and Liz cooled off.

The class started with a microscope walk through. They all learned or relearned how to use a microscope. Then, they identified different types of samples of people DNA. The class had to determine if the sample they had was skin, hair, blood or nail. Liz's was blood.

"Can anyone tell me what is said to be the first use of the fingerprint?" Professor Gibbs inquired.

Liz's hand shot up, but then lowered.

"Miss Garret? Do you know the answer?" Professor Gibbs asked.

She nodded. "It's said that it was used to prove that a debt was valid. A borrower would seal a bill with their fingerprint, and then the lender would keep the bill to know that the debtor was going to repay or give back what ever they were borrowing."

"Correct." Professor Gibbs nodded. "Don't be so shy, answer questions if you know them."

Jaime looked back on Liz and held a thumb up. Liz nodded and smiled a bit.

You see, Liz spent almost all her life with the government, not really having much of a social life. She spent her time with the other experiments, all ranging in age. Her best friend was a thirty-year-old woman named Daisy. Liz didn't go to school, and she didn't learn how to act in school. So being in college was such a difference for her. Liz would get it though, eventually.

"Paco! Stop fooling around with your sample!" Professor Gibbs lectured.

Liz chuckled lowly at Paco, who she had learned was the boy that was with Jaime. He had taken the skin out of the slide and stuck it under his neck like a turkey. He had pulled a glove over his head and started calling "Gobble Gobble!" so loud, next door was laughing.

"Uh, sorry sir." Paco pulled off the glove and it shot out of his hands and hit the girl next to him.

"Like I was saying, this is where your careers will start. How you act in class will reflect how you will be in the outside world. For example, Paco. He seems like a smart gentleman, but he will get into much trouble, without knowing it." Professor Gibbs lectured. "These," Professor Gibbs slammed a large stack of workbooks on his desk. "Are your books to life. Read these while you eat, go to the bathroom, kiss, run, walk, exedra. If you use them correctly, your classroom grade will reflect upon them in a positive way. Misuse them, and you'll be working in Publix along side Señor Turkey."

Paco pulled the skin sample off of his throat. He blushed and slunk down in his chair.

Jaime chuckled and looked up at Professor Gibbs.

The class ended with a simultaneous groan. Professor Gibbs had assigned a paper due tomorrow about the history of the student's DNA samples they had received. They had to tell who founded the study of the sample, what it was used for in the beginning, and what it's used for today.

"So what's your next class?" Someone inquired behind Liz.

She turned around and saw Jaime walking up to her.

"Psychology." Liz answered. "You?"

"History." Jaime said.

"Where's your friend?" Liz asked.

Jaime jerked his thumb back to the classroom. "Paco's getting his first detention of the year."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Does he get detentions often?"

"It depends on what mood he's in. But yeah, I guess often is a good word for it." Jaime nodded.

The bell rang, calling for second hour.

"Time for class." Liz waved and walked away, not looking back.

Her next class was psychology. As she walked into the classroom she found that it was a partner class, and she'd have to find one for herself.

"Crap." Liz muttered to herself. She sat in the left row, third down, the second to last desk in the classroom. The class filled with a lot of straight shirted people, not paying any attention to Liz.

But then, disaster walked into the doorway. A strawberry blonde, cherry lipstick, god-fearing girl strut into the classroom and up to Liz.

"Hi, is anyone sitting here?" she asked, pointing to the seat next to Liz.

"No." Liz answered. "You can if you want."

The girl sat down and set her bag down. "My name's Abigail West, you can call me Abby. And you?"

"Liz, just call me Liz." Liz answered. _Unfortunately I'm too young to drink. _Liz thought. _She's too cheerful to be human._

"Oohh Liz. That sounds so, mysterious, so, dark. Is Liz short for Elizabeth?" Abby gabbed.

"Yeah." Liz answered. "Elizabeth Garret."

"Exotic." Abby declared.

Liz snorted. "So many people have the name Elizabeth."

"Yeah, but that name defines you." Abby complimented.

"Thanks?" Liz said.

"Is that a question?" Abby laughed.

A stubby man walked into the classroom haughtily. He strolled to his desk and stood stiffly at it's side, right hand on the surface, left against his side.

"My name is Professor Charles Grey." he said.

"He doesn't seem that bad…" Abby murmured to Liz.

A fly flew past Professor Grey's eyes and perched on the desk. He squished the fly with a loud bang that made the whole class jump.

"Then again, my observations are never that accurate." Abby winced.

"You think?" Liz questioned rhetorically.

"In this class, you will address me as 'Sir' or 'Professor'. This class is for the study of the mind, the brain, and it's ultimate purpose and function. I do not tolerate clowning around. You are in here to learn not to create an image for yourself. If you want to do that, go to a school for burger flipping." Professor preached. He cleared his throat before proceeding. "In this class, you will have a designated partner for all projects and papers. You will turn everything in separately, but work together as a team. Today we will start with the basis of psychology."

Liz watched Professor lazily at her seat. This part of school was boring.

"You look tired." Abby whispered.

"I hardly slept last night." Liz murmured.

Abby frowned. "Not prepared?"

"No, some kid from next door wouldn't leave me alone." Liz yawned.

"They'll go away eventually. They just need to take a hint." Abby assured.

Liz snorted. "Not this kid."

"Trust me. A couple of days and they're gone, a week tops." Abby contradicted. "So, when did you move here?"

"Is there a problem girls?" Professor interrupted.

"No Professor." The girls chorused.

"If you want, you can go down the street to the Diner. They'll probably be more than happy to sign you into a full time job." Professor spat.

Liz felt a twang of anger, her hands warming. She pulled them under her butt and took a deep breathe.

The class was the longest that Liz had ever had. Professor talked lethargically and very articulate, not that there's anything wrong with that, unless he's teaching a class of freshman with a small attention span on how the brain perceives things. Liz felt like the class would never end, and it was only ten minutes in. She already understood what Professor was teaching the class, so it was boring.

"One of the most famous men in the subject is Sigmund Freud. He was known for creating psychoanalysis-"

"-Wasn't he the guy that took coke?" Someone up front asked. Coke meaning cocaine…

"It was said that he did, but let's not let that crowd our understandings that he gave our world light to many theories." Professor instructed. "He was a very intelligent man."

"But wasn't he crazy?" A boy named Cody blurted out.

Professor rolled his eyes. "Einstein was crazy and everyone worships him. I don't understand the difference. Moving on! Today we'll be studying one of Sigmund Freud's opinions on the unconscious mind."

Professor preached to the class in the next hour and a half on Sigmund Freud and "his amazing tributes to the scientific world." Liz found it hard to believe that Professor Charles Grey was a professor at Wayne Tech.

But finally, the class ended, no homework.

"Now what?" Liz asked.

"Lunch." Abby patted her stomach.

They walked out of the classroom, Abby telling Liz about her future.

"So where are you going to live when you get older?" Abby quizzed.

"Anywhere." Liz shrugged.

Abby nodded. "Like a nomad?"

"Uh no Abby, like a person that doesn't care where they live." Liz said.

"Oh right…." She nodded.

Liz sighed. "Well it was nice talking-"

"-Wait can you sit with me? I don't really know anyone here." Abby questioned.

Liz winced. "Uh, well-"

"-Puleeeeeese!" Abby wined. "I'll feel like a total loser and I don't want to be stuck with that reputation for like, the whole semester."

"Fine." Liz sighed.

"Awesome! We'll be like, best friends and do like, everything together!" Abby informed.

_Great... _Liz thought to herself.

They found a table on the side of the school and sat down. Abby started rattling off so many "likes" that Liz was about to scream. Abby pointed out all the eligible bachelors of the school, while Liz drifted off into space.

Jaime and Paco walked up to their table.

"Hey, can we sit with you guys, everywhere else is full." Paco asked.

Abby cleared the table and they sat down. "Hi!" She exclaimed.

Paco jumped. "What did you give her Liz?"

"Nothing, she's just some erratic pest." Liz answered.

"Oh ha ha, very funny." Abby stuck her tongue out.

"So how was psychology?" Jaime asked Liz.

Liz shrugged. "The teacher's an ass-"

"-Yeah, he killed a fly." Abby added.

"Not what I meant." Liz commented. "And history?"

"It was alright, got a lot of homework though." Jaime said. "Oh and Paco got his detention."

Paco held up a slip of paper. "Gonna get it laminated and everything."

Liz rolled her eyes. "You should frame it too."

"Na, I'm gonna do that for my last detention from the place." Paco declared.

"Or expulsion slip." Liz put in.

Abby's eyes widened. "Oh so your Señor Turkey!"

Paco leaned back in his chair. "Looks like I've got my reputation."

"Are you from Gotham?" Abby asked Jaime.

"No, me and Paco are from El Paso." He answered. "You?"

"Born and raised Gotham civilian." Abby said. "Oh, how about you Liz? I didn't get to ask you."

"I lived in a lot of places." Liz answered.

"Like?" Abby urged.

Liz sighed. "Hub City, Blud Haven and Florida."

"How do you get to live in two super hero cities?" Jaime asked.

"Mom's a journalist." Liz answered.

"What does your dad do?" Abby asked.

Liz winced. "He's…dead."

Abby's smile wiped off in a second flat. "Oh. I'm like totally sorry."

"It's alright." She said. "You didn't know." Liz felt a bit distant. "He was a journalist too." She didn't talk for the remainder of lunch. She just listened to everyone else's conversation. She stared off into space, counting how many 'like's Abby said while she talked.

The last bell of the day rang and it was time for the orientation. Bruce Wayne came to the college to talk about dedication, perseverance, and persuading them to make use of their time in college . Liz almost fell asleep twice, but Abby would wake her up because she snored.

"Liz, pay attention!" Abby declared. They were talking at a minimal level, so no one could hear them. All the lights were focused on Bruce Wayne, so no one could see them either.

"Sorry. Wayne's riveting speech is just persuading me to make better use with my time." Liz emphasized.

"Not like that!" Abby sighed. She didn't get Liz was being sarcastic.

"Fine." Liz sat up and cracked her neck. "He done yet?"

"No." Jaime whispered. "We still have another hour to go."

Paco and Liz groaned.

"Well, at least after this we've got the rest of the day to check out the Gotham Chicas." Paco nudged Jaime.

Jaime nodded. "Batgirl…"

"Poison Ivy!" Paco contradicted.

"Or Huntress." They sighed and high fived.

Liz gagged. "Huntress? She's a hundred years older than you guys."

"Only eight!" Jaime defended.

"Eight too many!" Liz laughed quietly.

"Oh yeah, then who would you choose?" Jaime questioned.

Liz rolled her eyes. "I don't play that game."

"But if you did?" Jaime pestered.

Paco bounced his eyebrows. "Who Liz, who?"

"Some one a bit closer to my age, for one thing." Liz supported. "And there's not really anyone from there."

"The Blue Beetle." Jaime offered.

Liz shook her head. "Never. I knew the Blue Beetle before this new guy, can't redo the classics."

"Below the belt!" Paco cried, reaching for his pants.

Jaime made a face. "Then name one other hero, not from Gotham around your age."

"Speedy, Static, Robin, Aqua Lad, Beast Boy. Sorry I struck a nerve there Jaime." Liz winked.

"Need some aloe man?" Paco nudged Jaime.

The televisions on either side of Bruce Wayne started showing warning signals.

"This is Luna Corraway with a news development. Gorilla Grodd is tearing up west Gotham." The woman on the television reported. "Police forces are just arriving at the scene."

Bruce Wayne cleared his throat. "Well, that's all the time I have for today, have a good life and uh, don't smoke!" He walked off the stage quickly.

Jaime got up. "Bathroom." He mumbled.

He rushed out and Liz watched.

"He isn't going to the bathroom." Liz murmured to herself. _He's walking too fast to go to the bathroom. Where's he…never mind. _Liz shook her mind off of following him to where ever he was going. It wasn't important.

"Students, this is a good opportunity to watch how the pros handle cases such as these. Please stay in your seats and we'll have the projector up in a moment." A voice boomed in the speakers.

The projector screen scrolled down and the news flashed onto it.

"Luna? Is that Batman?" A voice asked. It was another news caster.

Luna Corraway nodded. "Yes Brad. It's Batman. He, the Blue Beetle and Huntress are fighting Gorilla Grodd. Let's watch."

Liz was watching hungrily. "Come on Bats, left! Right! Duck, aw man that's gotta hurt!"

Paco laughed as Liz bounced in her seat. "It's like a girl version of Jaime."

Abby nodded. "Does Jaime do that often?"

"If you mean scream at the television every time Batman comes on, then yes, yes he does." He answered.

Liz leaned back in her chair and watched the heroes take care of business, not noticing the bottom of her shirt burn because she was too excited.

"Uh Liz, you got a smoke in there?" Paco asked.

Liz looked down and gasped. "Uh…Bathroom." She declared. She got up quickly and rushed out of the auditorium.

"And that's how it's done ladies and gentleman." The voice said as the battle ended on television.

Paco stared at Liz's seat. It was charred. "Holy…" He murmured.

Liz rushed into the bathroom and started splashing her shirt with water, making it cool off. She got angry.

"This always happens!" She muttered. Then she calmed down. "Relax. That's all I've got to do."

She dried her shirt with a little home made heat, walked out of the bathroom, and bumped into Jaime. He looked like he just fought a rampaging zoo animal.

"Whoa, you don't look so good." Liz commented. "You alright?"

"Just tired…Did you follow me?" He asked.

"No, I just came out of the bathroom, I was having a…a…problem." Liz said. The bell rang, signaling that school was over. "Bye." Liz walked quickly away and out of the school. Liz felt stupid and out of place.

She sat in the car for a moment and stared out the window. From where she sat, she could see all of the school and it's glory. She could see giggling girls, jocks passing footballs, nerds paying attention to their trading cards. Everyone was in their place. Where was she supposed to be? She could see Jaime and Paco walk out of the school. Two best friends in an unfamiliar world. They were lucky to be going into college together. But Liz, she was alone. No one for her to confide to besides a dog and a crippled eight year old.

Liz backed out of the parking lot and drove down the street towards the elementary school. Mary slowly dragged herself into the car.

"What's the matter with you kid?" Liz questioned.

"I'm tired." Mary answered. "I got into a fight with a kid from the fifth grade."

"Did you win?" Liz asked.

Mary nodded. "That's why I'm so tired. Have you ever taken on an older guy and won? Oh yeah you did, that Mustard guy right? Am I right Liz?"

"Custard Mary, but yeah." Liz nodded.

They drove in silence, until Mary started jumping in her seat. "He's there, he's there, look Liz LOOK!"

"What?" Liz yelled.

"The Blue Beetle, he's in the sky!" Mary pointed at the blue speck in the sky. Mary rolled down the window. "HI!" She called. "My name's Mary, and some day, we're gonna have little blue babies and they'll become superheroes and we'll be happy and they won't have defects and my eyes will be the same color, and we'll have a talking dog like Liz and-"

"-Mary!" Liz called. "You said you wouldn't say that out loud." She rolled up the window and Mary pulled her head in.

"Sorry Liz." Mary sighed. "Hey, how's Tut doing? What type of dog is he? I don't think he's a Dalmatian cuz he doesn't have any spots-"

"-I thought you were tired Rocket Mouth." Liz smiled. "And he's a Great Dane."

"Ima have a dog like him when I get older." Mary informed. "His name will be Caesar and he'll be a super dog."

"Cool kid, very cool." Liz commented.

Mary fell asleep as Liz was taking her home, so Liz carried her into the apartment. There was a picture on the wall of Mary, her mother, and her father.

Her mother had beautiful, curly brown hair that escaped to her shoulders. Her smile made Liz tear. Mary's father was a chiseled hunk. His face was timeless, hair silky smooth. Then Mary was a piercing difference. Her lopsided eyes and crazy smile was a contrast to her parent's beautiful appearance. Liz found the picture her favorite.

Liz's heart cringed and walked out of the apartment. Mary's family was beautiful, and now it was screwed up.

She crept in quietly to her apartment and flicked on the lights. Sitting in a chair was Batman.

"Sure, come in." Liz sighed. Batman shrugged his eyebrows

There was a moment of silence, before Liz spoke.

"What do you want?" Liz asked.

Batman frowned. "Checking up on Gotham's newest addition."

"I'm fine." Liz answered. "Anything else?"

"Yes." Batman tossed Liz a capsule from his belt.

"What's this?" Liz asked.

"They're pills. They control your inner fire better than Custard's do." Batman informed.

Liz shook her head. "Those pills don't control my fire, they intensify it. Custard just wants another reason to send me back to the Area."

"Well then your in luck. It's a month's worth." Batman said.

"Tailored by?" Liz inquired.

"Yours truly." Batman answered.

"Ingredients?" Liz quizzed. She pulled a pill out from the capsule and observed it from all angles.

Batman took a pause. "Acetaminophen, Doxylamine Succinate, Magnesium Oxid Glucose, Soy, and Vitamin A Acetate. Tate it at breakfast, lunch and dinner."

"All the ingredients to pain killers and supplement pills. Catch?" Liz quizzed.

"None." Batman shot. "If you ever need me again." He set down a communicator in the shape of a bat.

Liz hummed to herself. "You'd think you'd be dealing me drugs Bats." She turned and put them in the cabinet. Thanks…"

There was no answer. She turned around and he was gone in a flash.

"Adios." Liz waved.

†


	4. Bad Luck Sucks Big Round Tables

**Two weeks passed. Liz thought she had it made. There was no one to bother her, no one to test on her, or do anything she didn't want to. And there was no fire. Liz didn't have to worry about her fire, because she took Batman's medicine. It worked, for the most part, unless she got indescribably angry. When that happened, Liz had to hide in the clearing that she had found. But it never happened as much as it used to. **

**Besides the fire, Liz was happy. She made friends with Abby, even if she was completely annoying. Jaime and Paco hung out with Liz and Abby a lot. The group was pretty much inseparable. Everything was all right, at the moment. There is always something that messes everything up, and Liz was waiting for what ever it was.**

**It was lunch time, and Liz, Jaime and Paco were studying for their Computer Crime Scene test. They had to create a crime scene in one hour tomorrow, showing that they learned the software. **

**Liz was staring at her book, reading each page twenty times. Paco was practicing on Abby's laptop. Jaime was reading over his notes, for the third time.**

"**Your brains are going to like explode. Take a brake guys." Abby said.**

**They all looked up. "No." They said. **

"**The test is worth half of our grade." Liz exclaimed.**

"**No make ups." Jaime supported.**

"**And no redoes." Paco ended. "We're studying."**

**Abby rolled her eyes. "Honestly?"**

"**Honestly." Liz said. "Now be quiet…" She looked down to her book and reread the page.**

**Laughter started to bother her. It was growing steadily. Blake Clark, the biggest dumbbell of life beckoned to their table.**

"**Hey guys, check it out. The freak show's in town." He called.**

**Liz looked up. "What?"**

"**Come on!" Blake yelled. "Ha! Check out the Gimp!"**

**She got up. "Crap." She muttered. "I'll be right back."**

**Liz walked up and through the crowd, pushing past laughing classmates. She walked to the middle of the crowd, which was where the "freak" was. There, frantically searching the crowd was a kid. It wasn't just any kid, it was Mary.**

"**Liz!" she called. "Liz, where are you?"**

"**Kid, what are you doing here!" Liz called. She pushed people out of the way and knelt by Mary.**

**Mary looked up at Liz. "I got an A in my physical test that I worked very hard for, and my teacher said that I should be real happy that I did it. So I came here to tell you. Your class mates are all mean. Why are they so mean Liz? I didn't do anything to them." Mary had dirt on her face and was missing a shoe. She was holding her back pack in one hand. Someone had pressed gum on it, and it was spread out along the bag. **

**Everyone was still laughing at little Mary.**

**Liz stood up and picked up Mary. "Come on kid."**

**The crowd of students started to stop laughing. Liz carried Mary through the crowd, staring down people that still had smiles on their faces.**

**Liz walked in silence out of the crowd.**

**Abby's face was in critical shock as Liz walked by, and Jaime was in mid-chew. Paco winced as Liz's glance fell on him. He had been laughing too. Liz carried Mary to a tree. She set down Mary, who looked up at her gleefully. **

"**Liz, is it your lunch time? I have lunchtime at twelve thirty." Mary explained.**

**Liz smiled lightly. "Yeah, I'm having lunch." She licked her thumb and rubbed at the dirt on Mary's face. "Are you ok? You know you're not supposed to be here."**

"**I know but a guy that was at the drop off today said that I was going to die because I had problems so after my test I wanted to come here because I'm sad and I'm scared and I thought that the people here would help me. So I came here and on my way the guy that bothered me at drop off came and he tried to take me, but I took off my shoe and threw it at him and said 'Big ass! My Liz will come and get you!' So then I ran here with out my shoe and I hid in that bush until the bell rang and I saw it was lunch so I came out and everyone started laughing. Then you came and they stopped laughing and that just proves that I'm special because I got you Liz and nothing can hurt me when your around. So I don't wanna go back to school. I wanna stay with you and Tut and even that Mustard guy sounds good to me." Mary babbled.**

"**Uh Liz?" Abby asked. "Does like, she need anything?" She was carrying a water bottle, a pair of shoes, and a napkin.**

"**Thanks Abby." Liz whispered. She took the napkin and water bottle while Abby set the shoes on the ground.**

**Liz wiped away the dirt that was across Mary's forehead, neck and cheeks. "You really shouldn't have walked all the way here. You know that your foot-"**

"**-I know I'll have to go to the doctors but I was scared Liz." Mary sat down and took off her left over shoe. **

"**Fine…" Liz finished wiping away the dirt and pushed on the shoes. "Are you ok?"**

"**Fine…" Mary mimicked.**

**Liz smiled and picked her up. **

**Abby gasped. "That's the kid you were talking about?"**

**Liz nodded. "I don't think she'll leave me alone." She winked.**

"**Miss Garret!" An authoritive voice called.**

**Liz turned around and saw Professor Bertinelli walking up to her.**

"**She's not supposed to be here." The professor spat.**

"**I know but-" Liz started.**

"**-I'm sorry but some guy scared the crap out of me and I wanted to come see Liz because she's my comfort and my mom's in the hospital and she can't come and pick me up from school and my dad's at work so he couldn't come and pick me up either so Liz was my only choice and there was a guy that said I was gonna die and…and…yeah." Mary blurted out.**

**Professor Bertinelli blinked. "Well, Liz still has school. How about I go and take you home, ok? Don't worry, I won't hurt you."**

**Liz set Mary down. "Go on kid. I'll be home soon alright? Go and make sure you finished your homework."**

"**Ok." Mary nodded. She walked to Professor Bertinelli and took her hand. "My name's Mary, what's yours?"**

"**Helena." Professor Bertinelli answered. She looked up at Liz. "You know she'll get in trouble for coming here."**

"**I'll take the blame." Liz said. **

"**Bye Liz, I'll tell Tut how you're doing ok?" Mary said. "Bye!"**

**Professor Bertinelli took Mary through the parking lot and Liz walked to the table with Abby. Liz sat down and hid herself behind the book. She read every word again and again, ignoring the stares. **

"**That was your kid?" Jaime asked, looking up from his notes.**

"**No, it's my neighbor's kid. She just tags along with me." Liz explained.**

"**Annoying?" Abby inquired.**

**Liz shook her head. "Never."**

**The bell rang, and lunch was over. Liz sighed and got up. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." She picked up her things quickly and walked away. She didn't want anyone to stop her. Mary needed her.**

"**Liz!" Jaime called. Liz ignored him. She wanted to get away.**

**Paco put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "It's alright man. She's just worried 'bout her kid." **

**Abby smiled. "She'll be alright." **_**Ooh la la! **_**She thought.**

**Liz drove home immediately. She didn't pay the bus boy for parking her car, she was more worried about Mary and who the guy was that had offended her. She burst into her apartment to find Mary asleep on her couch.**

"**Tut!" She called. "Tut?"**

"**Here Liz." Tut answered. He was in his room. "I'm working on a letter to Custard."**

**Liz walked in. "You know she came to my school today?"**

"**Who?" Tut inquired, then he gasped. "Mary went to your school?"**

"**Yeah, some ass hole was harassing her." Liz said. "Listen I need to go practice, I think I burnt through my shoes…"**

"**Alright, you be careful. I saw on the news today a lunatic is running around." Tut warned.**

"**In this city, that could be anyone." Liz said. **

**Liz switched her shoes and walked out the door. The soles of her other shoes had burnt through. The medicine wasn't working any more. She'd have to double the dose.**

**She got to the clearing at five. Liz had forgotten where in the world it was so she had wandered for a while. But soon, she figured out where it was. The walk to the clearing was calming. It was an odd time in a day to commit a crime, so there were no police sirens or any sirens for an hour or two. That gave Liz enough time to have a little bit of bliss.**

**The bench was there, as well as sort of an overhang above the bench. She hadn't noticed it there before, but slightly remembered it's presence. She felt calm, and the calmness lasted. **

**Liz made a spark of fire and ignited a particle of air. She made three bursts of fire come from the original, and made them grow. It was getting easy to control her fire, but not the heat. She didn't mind, she had taken her shoes off. Liz tried something that she hadn't done for a long time. She tried to make an image of her father. **

**Liz closed her eyes and thought. She thought of her birthdays, the photo on her wall at the apartment. She put her hands up and her father's haunting eyes twinkled. His nose was a perfect curve, and his smile showed complete happiness. **

"**What? I'm not going down there, are you kidding?" A voice said, above Liz.**

**Liz stopped and gasped. She turned desperately around. **

"**Who's there?" She demanded. "Come out!"**

**No answer. Liz sat pulled her shoes back on and left, feeling a pair of eyes sear into her back. It was creepy, and nothing had scared her ever before. She didn't like it, but she liked the mystery. But she had to get home before the night. Mary would get scared of the criminal activity that night. **

**When Liz did get home, Mary was sitting in the living room, eyes glued to the television. She pointed to the screen. Liz turned to look, and saw Green Arrow dueling with Gentleman Ghost. **

"**Oh sweet." Liz sat onto the couch and watched the epic battle of good versus evil. Unfortunately, it didn't last because there was a knock on the door. **

**Liz groaned. "Coming." She called. Liz opened the door, and Jaime was standing there.**

"**Hi." He smiled.**

"**Uh, hey? What are you doing here?" Liz asked curiously.**

"**I was just wondering how the girl was doing." Jaime answered. **

**Liz widened the doorway, and Mary was standing there, clinging to Liz's arm. **

"**I think she's fine." Liz said. **

"**Hi." Mary said. "I'm Mary and what's your name? I saw you today at Liz's school. You were sitting with her and her friend and the other guy. Were you studying like she was? Liz has been studying for this test for weeks. You know, I took a test today. It was for a physical-"**

**Liz put her hand on Mary's mouth. "Don't annoy him Rocket Mouth."**

"**Don't worry about it." Jaime winked. He knelt down and put his hand out. "I'm Jaime."**

**Mary took his hand. "You're a gentleman. You should teach my new classmate Andrew how to be a gentleman. He eats boogers with his friend Jim, who was a guy in my last years class and they sometimes wipe them on the walls. That's why I think you should teach them manners, so my teacher doesn't have to wipe boogers so much. I think it's gross what do you think?"**

**Jaime blinked a couple times. "What? I didn't catch that."**

**Mary sighed and took in a deep breathe. "YOU-ARE-A-GENTLE-"**

"**Mary, ok, I think he gets it." Liz laughed.**

**Jaime stood up. "Well, I was just making sure. She seemed out of it."**

"**I'm fine." Mary piped. "You know, when I get older I'm going to get married and have five kids and a dog just like Liz's and we're gonna live in Florida, where Liz lived with her mom and we'll go and visit her all the time. Did you know me and the Blue Beetle are going to get married?"**

**Jaime made a face. "Oh yeah?"**

"**Yeah, and Liz is going to marry Batman." Mary added.**

"**I thought you said he's too old for you." Jaime said to Liz.**

**Liz shrugged. "I never said that." **

**Jaime rolled his eyes. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."**

"**Yes you will." Liz shut the door in Jaime's face. **

**Jaime walked down the stairs to Paco waiting in the car.**

"**How'd it go?" Paco asked as Jaime got in.**

**Jaime looked out the window. "I didn't ask."**

"**Idiot." Paco exclaimed.**

**Jaime rolled his eyes. "Let's just go, ok?"**

**Mary looked up at Liz and whistled. "So, what are we doing tonight Liz?"**

"**Did you do your homework?" Liz asked.**

**Mary bit her lip. "Did you do **_**your**_** homework?"**

**Liz rolled her eyes. "Mary, go do it. I have an extra back pack for you." She went to her room and picked up her old bag from elementary school. It was a baby blue and clean as a whistle.**

"**Thanks Liz!" Mary smiled.**

"**No problem kid. Now do your homework, ok?" Liz said.**

**Mary held her thumb up and opened her back pack to do her homework. Liz checked the clock. Six. Night time pilfering was going to happen soon. Liz made sure the windows were shut, the front door was locked, and Mary was in her sight. **

**Mary wasn't allowed to bother Tut. He wasn't feeling good. He had accidentally ate a key from the computer board. Letter I.**

"**I was just into the letter. I was going to write, you blubbering imbecile, but I just got so into the letter." Tut complained. "It's trying to come out Liz." **

"**Do you want me to get you some prunes?" Liz asked.**

**Tut shook his head fast. "Wrong hole Liz."**

"**Crap." Liz gasped. "If you need anything just howl."**

"**No problem." Tut breathed.**

**Liz would, in time, bring him water, a bowl and eventually tweeze out the key from underneath. Mary would be running around the house grabbing things to get Tut's mind off of the artificial kidney stone.**

"**Can I have it?" Mary asked. She eyed it greedily.**

"**No, you can't have it!" Liz mothered. "It was in dog penis."**

**Tut shifted on his butt. "I agree. It's dirty down there."**

"**But-"**

"**-No." Liz and Tut said.**

**A knock on the door interrupted their parenting, and Liz got up to get it. **

"**How many visitors do I have in a day!" Liz called to her ceiling. "Is a little quiet too much to ask?" She opened the door, and a quivering man was standing in her doorway.**

"**Hi, uh, have you seen my daughter? She's about this high, one eye's green, other's blue." The man asked.**

"**Mary!" Liz called. "Your dad's here."**

"**You have my daughter?" The man asked. This was Mr. Truman.**

"**Well yeah. She's been hanging around my house for the past couple of weeks. Sorry if I scared you." Liz winced at Mary's father's expression. "I didn't do anything to her."**

"**Oh, so you're the Liz I keep hearing about." Mr. Truman nodded. "Got it. Mary dear, you have to come home some time!"**

"**Ok, lemme just get my stuff." Mary called from Tut's room.**

**Liz and Mary's father stood in the doorway awkwardly.**

"**So…how's your wife doing?" Liz inquired. **

"**My wife?" Mr. Truman asked surprised. "She's dead miss. She's been dead for three years now."**

"**But Mary…She said she's in the hospital…" Liz breathed. **_**What the hell? **_

**Mr. Truman sighed. "I haven't been able to tell her yet. It's kind of difficult for such a young child to understand something like her mother's death."**

"**Ready!" Mary said, next to Liz. "Guess what. Liz's dog ate a key from the computer and he just popped it out!"**

"**Very interesting." Mr. Truman looked up at Liz. "I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself yet. I've just been busy with double shift."**

"**Oh forget it." Liz nodded. "It's alright."**

"**Bye Liz!" Mary smiled.**

"**See you kid." Liz waved and shut the door. She turned around and Tut was sitting there. Liz made a face.**

"**I heard." Tut sighed. "I suspected it from the beginning."**

"**But to not tell your daughter that her mother's…Stupid!" Liz judged. "She has the right to know."**

"**Now Liz, let's look at it from her father's point of view. A crippled elementary school student who is already insecure about her appearance looses her mother. What's the purpose in that? The poor girl hardly has friends. And the ones she does have eat boogers. Now I wouldn't tell my kid about losing their parent until they'd be able to handle it." Tut said.**

"**If you put it that way…" Liz sighed. "It makes me look mean."**

"**That's what I aim for." Tut winked.**

**Liz fell asleep on the couch that night. She was too tired to get to her bed. She slept on thinking who had seen her when she was at the clearing and who were they talking to? Liz was worried about those people, who ever they were. Custard might find them, and hurt them for knowing her secret. Oh, if only…**

**Liz woke up early. She had to go to school early because Abby wanted to talk with Liz. Abby thought that Liz needed some girl talk. So Abby invited Liz to the diner for breakfast. Liz didn't have to take Mary to school, so she accepted. She met Abby outside the diner, regretfully.**

"**Liz, hi!" Abby squealed. "What's up?"**

"**Nothing." Liz answered. "Just tired from studying."**

"**That's right, you've got a test today." Abby said. "What's it on again?"**

"**Creating a virtual recreation of a crime scene." Liz sighed. "You've got to know how to put it together and simulate the crime."**

"**Sounds like fun." Abby smiled.**

"**Not really." Liz answered.**

**Abby sighed. "So how's Mary doing?"**

"**She's alright. She didn't get exactly what was going on yesterday, and I didn't tell her anything. Better that way." Liz said. "And you said she'd go away."**

"**Well I'm sorry I didn't know I was talking about a girl like her." Abby defended.**

**Liz frowned. "A girl like what?"**

"**A girl of that age." Abby said. "What? You didn't think I like meant crippled?"**

"**Sorry…It's just that she's kind of like family, you know? Don't like it when people make fun of her like they did that day." Liz muttered. "Didn't deserve it." **

"**I don't think it's just her that got laughed at Liz." Abby said. "Do you like, want to talk about it or something?"**

"**No. It's alright." Liz blushed. "I don't think you need to listen through it all." **_**And because it's top secret and if I told you I'd be in big trouble… **_**Liz ended to herself.**

**Abby shrugged. "If you like, say so."**

**Liz could hear the bell ring at the school where they sat. "Abby, I think we should go now."**

**Liz's first class started as usual. Professor Gibbs gave his twenty minute talk with the class about everything that happened after school the day before. He told the class about his adventures at the super market, and at the park, and at his wife's office. Liz almost fell asleep, if it wasn't for Paco, who had been moved right behind her. He had been messing around when he was next to Jaime, so he got moved behind Liz, and it wasn't fun. Paco made sure Liz never fell asleep in class. He did everything in his power to make sure she didn't fall asleep, and it was only because he wanted to get on her nerves. He liked watching her react, especially when she got in trouble with Professor Gibbs. **

**Everyone had thought their Professor had forgotten about their test, so their moods started brightening. But that was a tell-tale sign to Professor Gibbs that he had forgotten about it, and smiled heartily.**

"**So, if you all will come with me, we will go to the labs and start our tests." He announced.**

**The whole class groaned. **

"**Come now! You didn't think I had forgotten about it did you?" Professor Gibbs questioned. **

"**We hoped you did." Paco muttered.**

**Liz shook her head.**

"**Come, get up. We've got to get to the computers. You need all the time you have." Professor Gibbs preached. **

**The class lazily got up and shuffled into the halls.**

"**This bites, I thought he forgot." Paco sighed.**

**Jaime shrugged. "It's now or never…"**

"**Never." Liz said. "Never would be nice."**

**They walked into the computer lab and took their seats all the way in the back.**

"**Now, each computer has the software to create the crime scene. I'll come around and tell what crime scene you are supposed to make." Professor Gibbs said. He walked to the back of the room and looked at Jaime. "You will do a suicide scene." He glared at Paco. "And you will make a car accident." He turned to Liz. "And you'll do a burning building, no survivors." He walked away, Liz shaking her head. **

_**How ironic I'd get that. **_**She thought. Liz opened the file and began making her crime scene. She had forgotten how to create a building, so she had to settle with a suburban house. Soon, Liz figured out she recreated what had happened so long ago. Except this time, there was no survivors. **

"**Liz?" Jaime whispered. "How do you make-"**

"**-No talking." Professor Gibbs barked from across the room.**

**Jaime blushed. "Never mind."**

**Liz looked at his computer. He was missing his victim. "Click this." Liz pointed her mouse at an **

**icon. **

"**Thanks…" Jaime murmured.**

"**No prob." Liz answered. She got up and walked to Professor Gibbs. "What do we do when we're done?"**

"**Send the file to me, and then you get to leave early." He answered.**

**Liz smiled to herself. **_**Good. **_**She walked back to her computer and sent the file to Professor Gibbs. Paco gawked at her. **

"**You're already done?" Jaime groaned. **

"**No." Liz answered sarcastically. "I'm not done." She walked out of the classroom and out of the building, to a shady tree. She laid back started thinking of her dad. He had been the father that wore circular glasses, had long blonde hair, and sat at the computer typing away his latest story. Liz loved his timeless smile. It was the one thing that she never tired thinking of. If only he had been around longer. **

"**There you are!" Jaime said. **

"**Hey…" Liz yawned. "Trying to go to sleep."**

**Jaime smiled. "Sorry you haven't been catching your z's lately. Paco can bee a real pest sometimes."**

"**Yeah, well he makes first hour more interesting, so I guess I'll sacrifice that time to actually learn in school." Liz sighed, sitting up. **

**Jaime sat down next to Liz and leaned back on the tree trunk. "He grows on you though. We've known each other for a long time."**

**Liz nodded. "Best friends for life. Am I right?"**

"**You ever had a friend like that?" Jaime asked.**

"**Not really." Liz shrugged. Well, there was Daisy, the thirty five year old that was also an experiment and shared a cell with Liz, or Mary, the kid that was the most long winded child in the world.**

**Jaime snorted. "So, you were born in Hub City and then moved to Blud Haven, having no friends what so ever-"**

"**-I had friends, just not as good as Paco is to you. And I didn't have them long enough because I moved around so much." Liz snapped. "And because I…I just didn't have good friends."**

"**Because what?" Jaime asked.**

**Liz winced. "Because…because nothing. I just didn't stay in one place for so long. End of story."**

"**Bite me." Jaime taunted.**

**The bell rang, second hour.**

"**Maybe another time, but I've got a date with a crazy man." Liz got up and cracked her back. **

"**Can't wait." Jaime muttered as Liz walked away.**

**The school's halls filled up fast, and Liz found herself being bumped and pushed. She bumped and pushed back, but it was useless. Some of these people were running from tests they knew they didn't do good in or from Professor Grey. Liz doubtfully found herself sitting at her table, next to Abby.**

"**So I was thinking. I haven't been able to hang out with like, anyone since I went to college and all of my friends are like, out of state. So we should totally hang out at the diner like, more often Liz. It would be like, so fun if we could-"**

"**-Shut up!" Professor barked as he walked into the classroom. "Today I have gotten a migraine from my wife-"**

"**-Oh my god, he's married?" Abby exclaimed loudly. **

"**Miss Garret, do you have something to share with the class?" Professor spat.**

**Liz gawked. "Are you kidding me? It wasn't my…" Liz gazed at Abby, who had her lip out and eyes all wide. "You know what? I am a bit surprised you have a wife. I mean, who could put up with someone who screams about some crazy guy who took pot. Seems to me like your wife was giving you an earful about **_**your **_**psychological problems."**

**The whole class suppressed chuckles for a few minutes, while Professor took in long, hard breaths. Liz stood, chewing her lip nervously.**

"**Miss Garret, you are supposed to be a professional student, and none the less one of my best. So because this is your first offense towards me and my teachings, I will give you an alternative to putting a negative report on your permanent record. You will compose of me an essay, of a story of my choice." Professor scanned the room and keyed his sight onto one of his favorite books he had just taken out of storage to read. "Edgar Allen Poe's A Tell Tale Heart. You will compose an essay on the psychological conditions the narrator has, analyzing his mind."**

"**Totally bogus." Abby murmured.**

"**And, it's **_**totally**_** due on Thursday." Professor ended.**

"**Great." Liz said, taking the book from Professor. "I guess the crazy thing is all the rage."**

"**Moving on! Today we will be talking about various types of psychological problems, especially ones that are associated with villains. Lets start with identifying the main types of disorders. Depression, Anxiety, Schizophrenia, Childhood disorders like ADHD, Impulse Control, Personality, Adjustment, and the illustrious Family Problems. Can anyone explain to me any of these disorders? No? Ok then. Turn your books to page two hundred and two and look at each of these diseases." Professor taught. "According to each of these descriptions, let's describe what disorders one of Gotham's notorious villains might have. Any suggestions to who we may apply them to?"**

**Hands shot up this way and that.**

**Cody, the boy that was in Liz's forensic science class was picked first. "The Riddler and…family problems?"**

**The haughty smile across Professor's face disappeared. "Why would you say that?"**

**Cody shrugged his shoulders. "A guess."**

"**No explanation?" Professor sighed. "Does the big mouth have anything to say?" **

**Liz's hands curled around the base of her stool. She grit her teeth. "No."**

"**Well then can you tell me of another disorder that might onset the Riddler's villainy?" Professor snipped.**

"**I don't know." Liz said. Her hands started to get hot, and they started to sear the stool. Abby was looking at her friend's face instead of hands, so Liz didn't worry.**

"**No witty remarks?" Professor said. "Nothing at all from the burger flipper?"**

"**If I did have a hypothesis I would obviously be telling you at the present moment. I'm sorry if this comes as a disappointment to try to embarrass me once more in the next hour. If you do want to embarrass me, why don't you point out that I have a small scar on my right temple, or that my left hand is a centimeter off balance with my right. I'm sorry the burger flipper doesn't have the answer, but maybe you do Sir? Does the Professor have the answer?" Liz answered. "Do you?"**

**The classroom looked upon the professor, all hiding grins that would have been plastered on their faces otherwise.**

**Cody looked from Liz to Professor. "Well Sir? Do you have the answer or not?"**

"**Do you Professor? Do you know exactly what is wrong with the Riddler?" Liz taunted.**

**The bell rang and the class didn't move. They were waiting their teacher's command.**

**Professor crossed his arms. "Dismissed."**

**Everyone jumped up and hustled out faster than a speeding jet. Liz got up and walked slowly to the exit. She was the last one out because Abby left with the rest of the crowd. **

"**Have that report on my desk tomorrow." Professor said. "And expect a storm coming."**

"**I'll get my rain coat." Liz muttered as she walked out the doorway. She walked out of the school and towards her table. She could already see Abby spilling on everything that had just happened. Her arms were flailing and Jaime's mouth had dropped open. Paco pointed towards Liz, and Abby nodded quickly. Liz walked up to the table and didn't dare look at Jaime. She knew what he thought. **

"**There's like, my best friend in the whole wide world. Liz I think I should like, kiss you for getting me out of that." Abby squealed.**

"**Abby, forget it. And when I say forget it, I mean forget it." Liz looked at her. **

"**But it was totally my fault, so I should like, do the essay for you!" Abby contradicted. "It was like, me that got you in major deep shit."**

"**Yeah, but you didn't say all those other things. I did so I'll do it. I'm going to go find a place to read this dam thing." Liz held up the thin book. "You guys have a good lunch alright?" Liz turned on her heal and started to walk away. **

**Jaime stood up quickly. "I need to go to the bathroom."**

"**Dude, we need to check if you got a bladder problem or something." Paco winked.**

"**Yeah, after school." Jaime murmured.**

**Paco frowned. "I was just joking man."**

"**Oh right, yeah." Jaime walked towards the school, making sure it looked believable, he wasn't going to go to the bathroom.**

**Liz pushed past the branches, and into the clearing where she had found herself so frequently. She ducked under the last branch and stumbled into the bench's seat. Liz laid her bag down and stretched herself onto the metal bench. She opened the flimsy book and sighed. **

"**This is going to be a long afternoon." Liz muttered. "Let's see…"**

**It was getting dark, a sign that meant it was going to rain. Liz made a floating bit of fire and started to read the story out loud to no one in particular.**

"_**True!-nervous-very, very dreadfully nervous I had been and am; but why will you say that I am mad? The disease had sharpened my senses-not destroyed-not dulled them. Above all was the sense of hearing acute. I heard all things in the heaven and in the earth. I heard many things in hell. How, then, am I mad? Hearken! And observe how healthily-how calmly I can tell you the whole story. **_**Wow, he is crazy…**

"_**It is impossible to say how first the idea entered my brain; but once conceived, it haunted me day and night. Object there was none. Passion there was none. I loved the old man. He had never wronged me. He had never given me insult. For his gold I had no desire. I think it was his eye! Yes, it was this! He had the eye of a vulture-a pale blue eye, with a film over it. Whenever it fell upon me, my blood ran cold; and so by degrees-very gradually-I made up my mind to take the life of the old man, and thus rid myself of the eye forever.**_**"**

"**Relax buddy. I'm only checking on her. I'll go back afterwards." A voice said. It was the same voice that Liz had heard the night before**

**Liz jumped up. "Show yourself or I'll fry you alive." she warned.**

**Again, there was no answer.**

"**You chose your own fate." Liz sighed. The ball of fire that had been giving her light grew larger and Liz caught on fire.**

"**Wait! Ok, I'll come out!" The voice said. "Just, just don't do that."**

**Liz snorted and relaxed the tension in her body, and the fire went away. **

"**Hi." The voice said behind her.**

**Liz turned around and standing before her was the Blue Beetle. **

"**Hi." Liz answered bitterly. "Why were you spying on me?"**

"**I wouldn't call it spying." the Blue Beetle said.**

**Liz rolled her eyes. "I didn't ask if you'd call it spying or not. I asked why you were watching me."**

"**I was listening." the Blue Beetle answered quickly.**

**Liz's eyebrows shrugged. "Listening?"**

"**Yeah, to you read the Tell Tale Heart…right?" He said. **

"**Uh huh." Liz frowned. **

"**Nice, thing you can do." He commented.**

"**What? Read? A lot of people can do that." Liz muttered, putting the book away.**

**The Blue Beetle shook his head. "No, the other thing."**

"**Oh." Liz said. "That."**

"**Is it a bad thing to do it?" He asked.**

**Liz shrugged. "Does it matter?"**

"**Well no-"**

"**-Then it's not good or bad." Liz said. She shut her bag. **

"**Why were you reading it?" He pestered.**

**Liz sighed. "If you must know…My ass hole teacher gave this as an alternate to a detention."**

"**How is he an ass hole if you don't get a detention?" the Blue Beetle inquired.**

"**Because I have to write a whole paper in one night. And he made the date out of pure spite. It wasn't even my fault. It was my friend that said he wasn't an eligible bachelor. I saved her skin and of course I'd make it too convincing and start rattling off insults. I just wanted to make him pay for being such an-"**

"**-An ass hole?" the Blue Beetle laughed.**

"**Exactly. Always picking on the people who are the slightest out of place or got something wrong. I just wanted to embarrass him the way he embarrasses everyone else. So I did and stupid Professor changed the due date for the paper." Liz grimaced. **

"**Sucks." he commented. **

**Liz was still suspicious. "Who were you talking to?"**

"**What?" the Blue Beetle asked, confused**

**Liz rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid. Who were you talking to a moment ago, unless you were talking to yourself."**

**His suit blinked a couple times and the boy smiled. "I was talking to my suit."**

"**Your suit?" She asked slowly.**

"**He's not just clothing." he said. A bionic hand came out towards Liz. "He says hi."**

"**Uh hi." Liz shook the hand's hand. "I'm Liz."**

"**Liz." the Blue Beetle repeated. "Short for Elizabeth?"**

"**Does it matter?" Liz repeated. Thunder growled overhead and she winced. "Great."**

"**What? You don't like a little rain?" he asked.**

"**As you might have figured out by now I'm not a big fan of wet things. I prefer staying on the dry side." Liz picked up her bag and started to walk away.**

"**Wait! Are you going to be here tomorrow?" he called.**

"**Maybe…maybe not. You'll just have come back to find out." Liz said. "See you later Blue."**

"**Yeah. See you." he sighed. **_**Blue? **_**He thought to himself. **

†


	5. I am NOT a matchstick

Liz was up through the whole night creating her paper on the lunatic that narrated 'A Tell Tale Heart'. Liz almost toasted the computer writing it, but at least she was done. It wasn't the best work that she had ever written, but she had done it, and she wasn't going to do it again. Tut walked into his room, which was the only one with the computer, and sighed. Liz had fallen asleep against the keyboard and the letter "h" kept repeating itself.

"Liz, time to get up." Tut said. "You need to go to school."

Liz groaned and shifted in her seat. "I'm too tired."

"You're also going to be late. It's eight forty." Tut informed.

"What?" Liz jumped out of the computer chair and hurried to print out her paper. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"I was chasing the mailman." Tut shrugged.

"So cliché Tut." Liz defended. She walked into her bathroom and rinsed her body off.

Tut shut the door. "Oh yes, I'd like to remind you that Custard is stopping by for an urgent meeting."

Liz sighed. "When?" She was getting dressed now.

"Today." Tut answered.

"Great." Liz spat, walking out of the bathroom. "As if the last time wasn't fun enough."

"Oh Liz, look on the bright side, you've only got thirty eight more days until Halloween." Tut commented positively.

"What time is he coming?" Liz asked, pulling her belt through her pants.

"Around eight." Tut said. "Why? Do you have a date?"

"No." Liz defended. "I just want Mary away from this place. And I might be a little late coming home today, which is none of your business."

"Well then!" Tut exclaimed. "Good day to you!"

"And to you." Liz called, running out the door. She sped off towards the school, in hopes that she would get there before it began.

Liz got to school a minute before the bell rang. As she walked up the steps of the school, Professor stopping her in her tracks. He had an evil smile on his face and he gazed upon Liz hardly.

"Hello miss Garret." Professor spat.

Liz wiped some spit away from her cheek and smiled. "Hello Sir."

"I'm happy to tell you that the principal of our fine school has allowed for me to rent out the auditorium for an hour." Professor informed.

"So?" Liz asked. She had a bad feeling out this. "Your point?"

"My point is that you will be presenting the student body your essay." Professor laughed.

"And when would that be?" Liz inquired.

Professor snorted. "During second class you silly girl."

"But that's the time we use to learn." Liz falsely complained.

"Doesn't matter. Today, you will address the student body on the psychology of Edgar Allen Poe's story. Good day." Professor taunted. He nimbly walked up the stairs and through the door.

"Good day to you to." Liz sighed.

Abby walked up to Liz with a smile. "Did you like, finish it?"

"Yeah." Liz said. She wasn't going to tell Abby that she had to present her work in front of the whole school. It would just make Abby feel horrible.

"I am totally sorry." Abby squealed. "I got you in hellacious trouble."

"Don't worry about it." Liz said. She was so angry at Professor at the moment. How could he make her present to the whole school? Liz isn't the most extroverted person, so this would be challenging to her.

Nothing special happened during first hour, so let's skip to second hour where Liz doubtfully found herself on stage, in the auditorium. The classes filled up the seats, all intrigued for what this Liz character would provide for them this week. They had already seen her mother a gimp. What else could she possibly do?

Professor walked up to the stage and stole the microphone from Liz's hands. "Ladies and gentleman, here is one of my prestigious students, Elizabeth Garret."

The whole auditorium boomed with applause and Liz nodded slightly. _Find a familiar face, just find someone familiar and you'll be fine. _In the third row taking up three middle seats were Abby, Paco and Jaime. Liz let out a sigh of relief.

Jaime nodded to Liz, who in turn made a face.

"I feel totally responsible for this." Abby whined, slinking down into her chair.

"That's because you are responsible." Paco answered. "You were the one that spoke out loud. You're lucky that Liz is so chill or you'd be up there."

Jaime was turning white. "She looks nervous."

"Well, Jaime. Let's take a look around the auditorium. The whole entire school showed up for Liz's speech. I think she would be just a little nervous."

"Guys be quiet, she's starting!" Abby ordered

Up on stage, Liz cleared her throat and leaned into the microphone. "Bear with me for the next few minutes." She looked at Professor, who shrugged happily, and she began her speech.

"Yesterday, Professor Charles Grey-who likes to be called 'Sir' or 'Professor'-gave me the opportunity for an alternate assignment other than a detention-"

"-What'd you do?" called someone from the audience.

"Good question." Liz managed to say. "Professor Grey was crying about his hurting head because his wife was nagging him. I accidentally yelled out a question… 'You have a wife?'"

The whole auditorium started to chuckle.

"Anyway. The alternate project was to write an analysis on Edgar Allen Poe's Tell Tale Heart. I was supposed to diagnose the narrator's psychological problems. So like I said, bear with me, because I don't want to be here either. I'll try to make it as painless as possible for all of you in the back." Liz warned. She picked up her paper and looked up at the audience.

Liz cleared her throat and started. "Edgar Allen Poe wrote many recognizable stories that made him famous after his death. One of his most famous works is called the Tell Tale Heart. The Tell Tale Heart is about an unnamed mad man, who claims he's sane, confess how he killed an old man that he lived with. The story starts with him explaining his procedure. Every night he would practice walking into the room and see what he needed to perfect on. Finally one night he killed the old man. The neighbor hearing the old man's screams, called the police.

"Three officers came to the house and interrogated the narrator. He said that the screams were his own, he was having a nightmare. The officers asked where the old man was, and the narrator said he was away. All the while they have been talking, there was a sound that egged at the narrator. It was the sound that was like the "sound as a watch makes when enveloped in cotton." The narrator is driven to confess that he's killed the old man. My purpose for writing this portion of this essay is to give you the ability to see why I've diagnosed the man as I have. My diagnosis? This man was a psychopath and a schizophrenic-"

"-What makes you say that?" Professor interrupted.

"Getting to it." Liz uttered. "The reasons why I concluded this man is a schiz is because being a schizophrenic means that one has delusions or hallucinations. There is also the tendency for someone to be too sane, which is what our dear narrator was like. He claimed he heard voices from Hell. Lunatic…So that proves half my point. My other point was that he was a psychopath. Honestly, the prefix psycho just sums him all up. He killed a man and called himself sane-"

"-But many super heroes have ended people's lives just like this narrator, and they call themselves sane." Professor objected. "Today's youth worships killers."

Liz grit her teeth. _Why am I up here? _Liz thought. "We worship heroes not killers Professor. Besides, it's open for discussion because I'm done here."

"Oh no your not!" Professor spat.

"Charles!" Professor Bertinelli called as she walked in. "Why have you called this school meeting?"

"Helena." Professor said quickly.

"Miss Garret, what is the meaning of this?" Professor Bertinelli asked.

"Professor was punishing me for lashing out in class." Liz sighed. "Do I have to repeat it again? If so, I think you might have to wake up the last row if you want the whole school to listen."

"No, you can go." she said. "Charles, in my office. Now!"

"But-" Professor panicked.

"Now!" Professor Bertinelli exclaimed

Professor shot a dark look on Liz, who nodded. "An eye for an eye usually never pays sir."

"You'll pay for this." Professor muttered.

"Cash, credit, or debit?" Liz asked.

The whole auditorium was watching in confusion. What was going on?

Jaime had been paying close attention. He was worried how Liz was going to react…

"Dude relax, she's fine." Paco said.

Abby's eyes started to get wet. "I should be up there."

"Oh shut up." Paco warned. "It's already over and I think she didn't do that bad."

Jaime nodded. "Amen."'

The bell rang, and the auditorium's filling rushed out to eat. Liz waited for everyone to get out before she walked off the stage. No one was inside and Liz slunk down in one of the red chairs. She kicked her feet up against the arm rest and took a deep breathe. She was going to wait for lunch to be over to go outside. Everyone was going to leave before she did. She wasn't hiding, she was hanging around.

"Why are you hiding?" Jaime asked, coming back in.

Liz sat up. "I'm not hiding."

"Then what are you doing?" Jaime questioned.

Liz snorted. "Maybe I am hiding…But it's only because I don't want to go outside at the moment."

"At least you're done now." Jaime offered.

"That doesn't help." Liz said.

"This isn't the place that I'd hide in." Jaime wrinkled his nose.

Liz shrugged. "Where would you go?"

"Somewhere that wouldn't smell." Jaime offered.

Liz chuckled. "Very true."

"Come on Liz, Abby and Paco are outside waiting." he urged.

"Speaking of Abby, how'd she take it?" Liz asked.

Jaime smiled. "She's still crying."

"Well I guess I have to go cheer her up." Liz sighed, standing up.

The alarm on the school sounded and Jaime jumped in his seat.

"Is it some one's birthday?" Liz yelled over the bell.

"No, I think it's a proximity alert." Jaime called.

"What's that?" Liz hollered. They ran out of the auditorium holding their ears.

Stepping onto the campus was Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy.

"That's a proximity alert." Jaime pointed. "I need to go to the bathroom." he muttered and ran off.

Harley Quinn laughed. "Don't you love school days? The laughs I shared when I was at school…."

"Please Harley, let's just get what we need and get out." Poison Ivy preached.

Harley Quinn made a sad face. "Aw, but look how cute these boys are." She walked up to Paco and pinched his cheek. "Adorable."

Liz watched in disbelief. What would they want here?

Poison Ivy held up a photo and looked around. Everyone was running around, screaming and trying to get away to other buildings. Many students found their way into the diner across the street, which is where Liz had parked her car.

Poison Ivy smiled as her gaze fell upon Liz. "Hello pretty girl."

Liz frowned. "Good day?"

"I hear you're close to a matchstick." Poison Ivy said.

"I'm not a matchstick." Liz spat.

Poison Ivy handed her an photo. It was Liz's ID from Custard's file. "We're shopping for new recruits."

"Sorry, I'm not on sale." Liz shook her head and burned the photo.

"I was afraid of that." Poison Ivy sighed. "Harley! She won't come with us!"

Harley jumped behind Liz. "Aw, we too old for you?" All the while Harley was egging on Liz, Poison Ivy was twisting roots around Liz's legs.

Liz gasped and tried to struggle from their grip. "Don't…let me go!" She couldn't blow it. She couldn't show everyone at the school that she wasn't normal. They'd be scared of her.

"Oh come on. Show everyone your true colors." Harley Quinn whispered in Liz's ear.

Liz grit her teeth and rammed her head into Harley's. Poison Ivy winced, but made the roots squeeze harder at Liz.

"My nose!" Harley complained. She fell back and squeezed her nose.

Liz scanned the crowd. They all were looking at her. She had to figure out a way to get them to look away, even for a second.

"Hey, look it's Batman." she hollered. They all turned around, even Poison Ivy, and Liz started burning through the roots. _Get off. _She thought. _Get the hell off of me! _The roots started to fall to the ground and Poison Ivy screeched. "No! My precious darlings!"

The crowd had turned back around, confused, just how Liz wanted them to be.

Liz pulled the roots off and started to run. The Blue Beetle came reeling around the corner.

"Liz?" He asked equally confused.

She looked up. "Oh hey there hero. How's it going?"

"Alright and you?" He answered.

"I've been better." Liz gasped as she fell to the ground. Poison Ivy had made vines grow after her.

Harley Quinn was back on her feet, her blood was drying across her lip and cheek. "Rotten kid."

Liz groped at the sidewalk. Her hand caught on a ladder that went up to the roof of the building. She pulled towards the ladder.

The Blue Beetle was fighting Harley Quinn.

"Come on man! Left! No my left! You're letting a girl beat you up!" Paco yelled.

Abby slapped him on the head. "Shut up!"

"Listen to the girl." the Blue Beetle nodded. He ducked from a kick.

Liz pulled herself up. "Almost there…"

Cody, from Liz's first hour, called the police. He started babbling about Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Garret, and school.

Abby grabbed the phone from his hand. "Hi my name is Abigail West, I'm a student at Wayne Tech and two villains are trying to abduct a student. Hurry!"

"How are you so calm?" Paco asked.

"I've had practice." Abby answered. "Oh jesu that girl's Liz!"

Paco squinted. "No way! She's not having a good day."

Abby broke into tears. "And it's all my fault!"

Paco rolled his eyes. "We gotta help them."

"Oh no, I'm staying right here." Abby informed.

"Fine." Paco got up and looked for something useful. He pulled a pipe from the ground and ran at Poison Ivy. BANG! He hit her in the head.

Liz was startled by the sound and fell down a few levels. Her temple started to bleed. It would heal soon. Liz was more worried about getting away from the crazy woman. She looked behind her shoulder and saw Paco waving her on to keep moving. She took a deep breath and pulled herself up again.

"Go Liz go!" Paco exclaimed.

The Blue Beetle ducked from Harley Quinn's kick. "Hey, you. You better get out of here." He pointed at Paco.

Paco rolled his eyes. "Thanks man for helping me out. Ah, no problem Blue Beetle."

The Blue Beetle rolled his eyes. "Thank you, now take that girl with you and get out of here."

Paco went to Abby. "Come on!"

Liz was almost to the top when something tugged her all the way down. Poison Ivy had come-to and trapped her again.

"Liz!" the Blue Beetle called. He paused for a moment and watched Liz fall. He tried to help her, but Harley Quinn kicked him down.

"It's time to go Harley." Poison Ivy informed. "The police are coming to check this out."

The Blue Beetle started to black out. "No…don't take her. She's just a…" He passed out.

Liz tried get up, but she had gotten to hurt. Her eyes were shutting and police sirens were coming around the corner.

Harley cart wheeled next to Poison Ivy and they, along with Liz, slunk deep into the ground.

Liz woke up, her head pumping. Her temple had stopped bleeding and healed fully. She could regenerate herself, a power all of the experiments have. She sat up and found herself tied up in a small room. She ignited the ropes and they fell down limply. Liz tossed them aside and stood up. She could hear music. It was sort of what you'd hear at the fair. There was no light, so Liz had to improvise.

"So you're the help they wanted." A dark voice muttered.

Liz looked around and saw a boy, maybe a year younger or so, sitting with his back against the wall.

She recognized this guy. "You're Hotstreak."

"And you're loud." the boy now known as Hotstreak complained. Hotstreak is a villain from Dakota. He's a pyrokinetic like Liz.

"No I'm Liz, not loud." Liz spat. "Why aren't you on the other side of the wall?"

"What, you mean with the girls? They trapped me here." Hostreak answered. "Said something about wanted more fire power."

"Did you catch what they were planning?" Liz inquired.

"Listen girl, I don't have all the answers. If I did, I'm not so sure I'd tell you anyway." He informed.

Liz rolled her eyes. She looked around. In the back wall was a musty rectangular window. She looked at Hotstreak. "Help me up." She ordered.

"What?" Hotstreak hollered.

Liz snorted. "I know I wasn't speaking Chinese. I said help me up."

Hotstreak frowned, but knelt down by the wall.

"Thank you." Liz emphasized. She stood on his back and looked out of the window. "Did you ever think to ask where you are?"

"Didn't cross my mind, I was paying more attention to the ladies." Hotstreak answered.

Liz shook her head. Liz saw they were in Gotham's old dockside fair. Liz hated the fair. She could see the Ferris wheel, the funhouse, the rollercoaster, and the tunnel of love. The rollercoaster had a car resting on the docking area. The car curiously had the top of it ripped off. She looked up and saw that at the end of the roller coaster, the tracks stopped and the car would ram into a large wall made crapily out of bricks. The Ferris wheel's controls were tampered with. The Funhouse looked eerie from Liz's perspective.

"Can you hurry up? You're not as light as you look." Hotstreak winced.

"Oh shut up." Liz sighed. She made a spark on her finger. "What's your head size?"

"Why do you wanna know that?" Hotstreak questioned.

Liz started cutting the window. "I just want to make sure you won't get stuck."

"Very funny." Hotstreak spat. He dropped Liz. "They're comin'."

"You couldn't have just set me down?" Liz questioned.

Hotstreak shook his head. "No."

Hotstreak was right though. Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn burst through the door. Harley Quinn smiled at Liz.

"So you met little Sparky. Isn't he a doll?" Harley pinched Hotstreak's cheeks.

"Why did you abduct me?" Liz questioned.

Harley frowned. "What? Don't you like our company?"Liz didn't answer.

"Harley, why don't I tell them about our plan?" Poison Ivy inquired.

"Go ahead Red." Harley winked. She pulled in a chair and sat down, crossing her legs.

Poison Ivy pet Liz on her head. "You see, Gotham has always been a dead end to both Harley and I. Scheme, prepare, rob a bank. Then, it's off to Arkham Asylum for the both of us. So we decided to start a new. Unfortunately, we don't have the funding to start in a different city-"

"-You're going to burn down Gotham." Liz gasped.

"Ding ding we've got a winner!" Harley Quinn exclaimed.

"But what if we refuse?" Liz inquired. "You can't burn the city without us!"

Hotstreak frowned. "Us? I ain't gonna refuse. I'll just have to work harder."

"I was afraid of that." Liz muttered. "So what if _I_ refuse?"

Harley smiled and stood up on her chair. "If you follow me toots then I'll show you." She jumped behind Liz and handcuffed her. She, along with Hotstreak and Poison Ivy, guided Liz out of the room and up into the fair.

"We made 'em especially for little hotheads." Harley taunted. "You've got a choice." Harley thrust her arms upward, and let go of Liz. "The Ferris Wheel of Doom, the Rollercoaster, or the Looney Funhouse. Your choice hun."

"But of course Elizabeth, you have a choice." Poison Ivy emphasized. "You can come with us-"

"-the Rollercoaster." Liz said. "I choose the Rollercoaster."

Harley snickered. "Come on, I'll show you what's what." She dragged Liz over to the rollercoaster. "Here's your seat," Liz was pushed down into the car, "one restraint and that's the seatbelt. Sadly, it wasn't installed correctly." Harley threw the seatbelt onto the floor. "Now, keep your extremities inside at all times…they might get knocked off." Harley smiled and jumped to the controls.

Hotstreak winked at Liz.

Liz gagged. "Get a life scum. I like my guys blue."

He frowned and turned away. "Let's burn some buildings."

Harley pressed a button and the motor in the car hummed. "See you later alligator!"

The car started clinking up the metal hill. Liz looked around the car in frustration. She had to get off somehow before she smashed into the brick wall she was slowly ascending towards.

"Oh jesu." Liz muttered. "What to do?" She wasn't going to jump off of the tracks, she was too high and it would be suicide. Liz snapped her fingers. "Batman!" She looked through her pockets in hopes that she had took the communicator with her that morning. It wasn't there. Liz had a plan B.

She took a deep breath and looked up at the enclosinenclosing sky. Sparks flew together and created a bat sign in the sky.

Liz took in a staggering breath. Now all she had to do was wait, and hold the bat sign.

Meanwhile, the Blue Beetle was flying over sky scrapers, searching for Liz. He had been intrigued with her ever since they first met.

"Bats? Did you find her yet?" He asked.

"My answer is still no." Batman sighed.

The Blue Beetle looked around. "How about now?"

"No!" He exclaimed. Batman took in a deep breath. "Wait, I think I just did."

"What? Where?" the Blue Beetle ordered.

Batman paused. "Look north from where you are." He explained.

They both set their gazes on the fiery Bat sign. Batman nodded and started speeding towards it, minding the other drivers. The Blue Beetle started sweating in his armor. His suit beeped and he groaned.

"No, I'm not worried because I…I don't even know her!" He spat. He was obviously fighting with his suit. Crazy…

"She's a smart girl." Batman offered.

"I would've thought of something better." The Blue Beetle winced.

"But you haven't yet." Batman taunted.

The Blue Beetle shook his head. "Let's just go and help her."

Liz started sweating, trying to keep the sign steady.

Harley Quinn shook her head. "Come on sweetie, let's not be unfair." She nodded to Hotstreak, who nodded and ignited his hands.

He started to toss fire balls at the bat sign, but Liz deflected them. The bat sign flickered a bit and Liz found herself on fire. She was loosing it.

"She's more powerful than she knows." Poison Ivy murmured.

Hotstreak smiled. "But she's not as good as me." He chucked another fireball at the Bat sign and it got smaller.

Liz screamed. Her head was throbbing. She was going to have a black out. She didn't have enough control.

"Liz!" A familiar voice called. It was the Blue Beetle.

The Batmobile screeched to a halt and Batman jumped out. "You take care of the girl." He ordered.

The Blue Beetle nodded and flew next to the car that was going through it's first loop.

"Liz!" He exclaimed again.

"Present." Liz murmured. She was holding herself up on the dashboard.

He swallowed a hard breath. "You have to relax. I can't get you out if you don't relax."

"I-I can't." She exclaimed. "I can't stop it."

The Blue Beetle shook his head. "The tracks are going to end."

"I saw." Liz nodded. "I can take it."

"Come on." He flew towards her and the car started going faster. Harley Quinn was still at the controls, but not for long.

"Keep me covered little man." Harley called to Hotstreak.

Hotstreak nodded and stood at her back.

Batman was battling Poison Ivy.

"Come on Batman, try and get me!" She exclaimed. Poison Ivy had made a tree and was on top, laughing at the caped crusader.

Batman threw a net at Poison Ivy and it wrapped around her.

"No!" She screeched.

"Yes." Batman contradicted.

The Blue Beetle gulped down hard. Hopefully his suit was fire proof. "Ok, come here."

He picked up Liz, who was calming down.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"Don't worry about it." He answered. He set Liz down on the ground. The car slammed into the wall and blew up.

Liz winced. "Thanks…"

"Hun' take care of the girl." Harley Quinn ordered to Hotstreak.

He smiled and walked up to Liz.

"What? Are you going to burn me?" Liz laughed.

"Blue, get her out of here." Batman ordered.

"I'm staying here." Liz said. "Hotstreak needs to take care of me." She stepped towards Hotstreak. "Go ahead, I've been waiting for this day to come."

"I can't burn you." Hotstreak stated.

"Good, you're catching on." Liz nodded.

"And I can't hurt you." He continued.

"Well, not physically, no." Liz acknowledged. "You're actually starting to think." Liz took the knife out of Hotstreak's pants. The Blue Beetle was watching in shock.

Hotstreak gasped. "How'd you-"

"-Just do it, end me." Liz offered. "I'll go willingly. I won't fight you." She guided his hand to her chest. "Do it."

He shook his head and dropped the knife. "I-"

A sound, which could be compared to thunder, boomed loudly in everyone's ears. Liz dropped to her knees and started struggling for air.

"Liz!" The Blue Beetle exclaimed.

Harley Quinn smiled haughtily and blew on the end of a pistol. The Blue Beetle looked at her.

"You!" He exclaimed. He punched her in the face and Harley fell to the ground, laughing.

Batman walked up to Hotstreak and hit him on his neck. He fell down immediately. Batman tied both Hotstreak and Harley Quinn up to Poison Ivy.

"Elizabeth." Batman said, kneeling to her.

"Liz." She corrected through her pain. The bullet was logged in her stomach. "Just call me Liz."

"Do something!" The Blue Beetle exclaimed.

Batman looked at him. "What do you want me to do? She'll heal herself. You weren't paying attention."

Liz clutched at her side. Blood dripped down and she winced as the liquid oozed through her fingers. "I thought I'd be done."

"Don't be so suicidal." Batman preached.

The Blue Beetle couldn't look at Liz. He should be in her spot.

Liz tried to laugh. "I'll stop being suicidal when you aren't a hero."

"So in other words that's a no?" Batman asked.

"Have to ask?" Liz muttered. She took a deep breath and fell into a deep sleep.

The police came quickly onto the scene and stowed the three criminals into an armored truck. Commissioner Gordon walked up to Batman and the Blue Beetle.

"Gotham will sleep easier now that they are behind bars. Thank you." He acknowledged. "The girls uncle has been looking for her."

"Uncle?" Batman asked.

"Anthony Custard, good man." Gordon answered.

Batman grit his teeth. "Smell trouble."

The Blue Beetle's mouth dropped. "Is he the guy-"

"-Yes." Batman answered his unfinished question.

"She's being taken to Gotham General." Gordon informed. "But there's hardly a wound. Are you positive that she was shot?"

"Maybe we were mistaken." Batman lied.

The Blue Beetle frowned. "Wha-"

Batman gave him a sharp look and he shut up. "Thank you commissioner."

"Good night." He nodded and got into a police car.

The Blue Beetle and Batman waited for everyone to leave before they spoke.

"Isn't Custard the guy-" The Blue Beetle started.

"-Yes he is." Batman cut in. "The girl is in trouble. Custard and some of his men were coming to visit today."

"How do you know?" The Blue Beetle questioned.

Batman took out a remote and clicked a button. "It's what I do.""Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I didn't know I had to." Batman said. The Batmobile screeched around the corner. "If you don't mind, I've got to go. You should get home."

"Right." The Blue Beetle grimaced.

Liz woke up on a hospital bed. She sat up straight and looked around. She wasn't alone in the room. A nurse smiled and fluffed the flowers that were in the vase.

"Good morning miss Garret." She smiled.

"Uh, hi." Liz answered. "Where am I?"

"Gotham General. Your uncle has been worried sick about you." The nurse said scribbling on a clipboard.

"Uncle?" Liz inquired. Her parents didn't have siblings.

"Yes, your uncle Arnold." The nurse informed. "Let me go get him for you."

Liz grit her teeth. Custard was here. He was probably going to go off on her, and guilt her into going back to the Area.

"Here he is." The nurse's voice declared. The door shut, and for a minute the room was quiet.

Unfortunately, Custard can't keep his mouth as closed as a hospital door for so long, and Liz was troubled by his scratchy and grim voice.

"Elizabeth Garret…Miss Garret…Liz. What are we going to do with you?" Custard inquired.

"Let me off with a warning." Liz answered.

Custard snorted. "Now Elizabeth-"

"-Liz."

"Fine, Liz. We've given you freedom from the Area, unlimited access to our bank accounts and taken the tracking device out of your guardian-"

"-Tut." Liz corrected.

"WHAT EVER!" Custard hollered. "DO YOU HATE ME ELIZABETH? DO YOU LIKE TO SEE ME SQUIRM? I AM SICK OF CLEANING UP YOUR MESSES."

"But you always do." Liz said. "So what's the point in complaining?"

"How do you know that I already haven't cleaned your mess up?" Custard spat.

"The nurse." Liz answered.

Custard shrugged his eyebrows. "I don't understand."

"The nurse wasn't scared of me. If I had had a run in with two of the most feared women in Gotham and lived she would've been scared to even come near me." Liz deduced. "So what did you fake this time?"

"Car crash." Custard sighed, defeated. "There were and are no more tapes of what happened, your other classmates as well as teachers think you were caught in a five car pile up. The only people who would have a slightest clue as to where you were are Batman, The Blue Beetle, Commissioner Gordon, and your guardian-I mean Tut-and they won't tell anyone. I put into the school's system that today is a teacher planning day so you won't have an absence on your record."

"Speaking of Tut, how is he?" Liz inquired anxiously.

Custard massaged his forehead. "He is fine."

"Great…" Liz said. "Now, can you please get out? It is twelve o'clock and I will have to eat so, if you don't mind…" Liz pressed the nurse button and the pretty, frail, nurse skipped into the room. "Please escort my-uncle-to the door, I would do it myself, but I was in a car accident."

"Of course." The nurse smiled. "Right this way." She took Custard by the arm and almost dragged him out.

Liz laid back and smiled. She liked kicking Custard out, she should do it more often. Liz sat in the room for a while, listening to the occasional person go by.

The door opened and Mary was standing in the doorway. "Liz!" She exclaimed. Behind her was Mr. Truman.

"Hey kid." Liz smiled. "Hey Truman."

Mary's father nodded. "She wanted to come see you."

"Liz guess what? My dad says that we'll be able to see my mom if she isn't asleep. Isn't that awesome? I'm gonna tell her about you and that I got a capital a on my vocabulary test and about Tut and about your sweet mobile and-"

"-Mary, I think you should talk a little less. She was just in a car accident." Mr. Truman preached.

Mary nodded. "Right, you told me that in the car. But there's so much that I need to tell mom and I'll be exited and-"

Liz was getting angry with Mr. Truman. He still hadn't told Mary about her mother.

"Uh Mary? Would you mind going outside for a moment, your dad and I need to talk." Liz said hardly.

Mr. Truman took a gulp and watched his daughter walk out of the room.

Liz started at him. "What's your problem?" She made sure her voice didn't escalade or Mary would hear them.

"Problem?" Mr. Truman asked.

"You very well know what problem, Truman." Liz stood up and pointed her finger at him. "It's hard enough not seeing a parent for so long, but not knowing they were gone is another. You're ruining her life."

"It's not your concern." Mr. Truman answered.

Liz snorted. "Not my concern? Mary talks about bringing her mother home. She says that she's going to paint the kitchen her mother's favorite color so she'll be happy. You've given her so much hope. Even though she's not the most confident girl in the world, she is one of the most smartest. What did you think?, She'd just figure it out on her own?"

"Well-"

"-There is no _well_ Truman! You've kept this a secret long enough." Liz spat. "I would like to know if my family member was dead or not."

"But what am I supposed to do? I've tried to tell her! Believe me I have! Sometimes I tell her that Eleanor won't come back and Mary disapproves."

"Was that her name?" Liz asked. "Eleanor?"

"Yes, yes it was." Mr. Truman nodded.

There was a moment of silence. Liz was still pointing her finger at Mr. Truman. She was surprised she hadn't burned him. But it didn't stop her from being forceful. If Liz had lost her mother and wasn't told, she would be furious. Her family was all she could really call her own. Her mother, father and brother are the closest things to her. It was hard loosing her father, but it would've been harder not knowing he was gone and fantasize conversations with him. Finally, Mr. Truman caved,

"She's…she's buried at Gotham Cemetery." He informed. "I would much rather you tell her than I. It would be hard for me to do it without feeling-ashamed."

Liz lowered her hand. "She needs to hear it from you."

"I couldn't be able to do it. You have to do it." Mr. Truman announced.

Her heart cracked. "When should I tell her then?"

"Any time. She needs to know." Mr. Truman answered. "You're right."

"Fine." Liz muttered.

"I'm going to take her home now. Good day Elizabeth." Mr. Truman said.

Liz waved as he walked out of the door.

†


	6. The PD

The day passed nicely, Liz relaxed and had many visits from Mary and Tut. Paco, Abby, and Jaime came to visit after lunch, but then were shooed away from the nurse who Liz had found out to be named Jackie.

Batman came to visit Liz after a while, and he was getting on her nerves.

"You keep calling me that." Liz complained. "Just call me Liz for my own sanity."

"But Elizabeth is your name." Batman pointed out.

Liz rolled her eyes. "Was there a point for your visit?"

"I was just making sure you were settling in nicely." Batman said. "Any scars?"

She shook her head. "Impossible."

"But it seems no one remembers-"

"-Custard made sure it looked like I had just gotten into a car crash." Liz sighed. "It's annoying actually. The only people that know about what happened last night, or yesterday, are you, Commissioner Gordon, Tut-that's my dog by the way-and the Blue Beetle."

"He does it often?" Batman interrogated.

Liz nodded. "He doesn't want his boss going psycho on him."

"Who's his boss?" Batman asked.

She shrugged. "No one really knows but what I do know is that the place that all the other experiments are is an extension of Area Fifty-One, and that who ever runs that place is Custard's boss."

"How did you figure that?" Batman inquired.

Liz smiled. "How did you know that it was this room that I was in?"

"Lucky guess…" Batman muttered.

There was a knock on the door and Liz turned to it. "You'd better-"

Batman was gone.

"Uh, come in!" Liz called.

The door opened and a man came into the room. It was Commissioner Gordon.

"I didn't do it!" Liz said, holding her hands up.

The commissioner smiled. "Don't worry Elizabeth, I'm not here to take you in. I'm here to offer a proposition."

"What kind are we talking about?" Liz said sitting up.

"Internship." Commissioner Gordon informed. "You lived a brawl between two of the most ferocious women in Gotham. I think you need to get a bit more familiar with the ropes of detective work."

"What exactly will I be doing?" Liz asked.

"Studying crime scenes, helping with patrol, helping in big events like this year's Halloween Fair, things that don't require a lot experience yet." Commissioner Gordon explained.

"In this town, you get experience just walking out the door." Liz joked.

Commissioner Gordon laughed. "So is it a deal?"

"What are the hours?" Liz inquired.

"The hours are flexible." He said. "But Gotham PD works around the clock and you might need to stay late sometimes. But you always start the day at around four in the afternoon."

"Ok." Liz nodded. "I'll do it."

The door opened and Jackie, the nurse smiled. "Um, I'm sorry but there are no more visitors now."

"Alright." Commissioner Gordon smiled, heading for the door. "You start tomorrow Elizabeth!"

"Just call me Liz." Liz warned.

He nodded and walked out of the door.

Liz had found that she was holding her breath and let it out slowly. "Holey Crap."

"Good news I presume." Jackie the nurse smiled.

Liz nodded. "Very good news."

"Well it's time for all of the patients to go to bed. You'll be able to go to school tomorrow. Your uncle brought your cloths over." Jackie the nurse informed.

Liz nodded. "Thanks."

"Good night." Jackie the nurse sang.

Liz laid back on her bed and found she didn't want to go to sleep. She had had too much rest and wanted to go run around. She wanted to climb a mountain, do something than be stuck in this boring and bleached room. She dialed the telephone and called her mother.

"Oh Elizabeth, darling!" Mrs. Garret exclaimed. "Thomas! It's Liz, she's on the phone."

"Hi mom." Liz smiled.

"How are you, how's school?" Her mother asked.

Liz laughed. "Fine mom. I was just calling to tell you I'm alright."

"I heard about the car crash." Liz's mother took in a raged breath. "Are you sure you want to stay there. Custard told us about his last visit-"

"-Mom, those Cuds couldn't touch me. Batman was there for me. I'll be fine here." Liz groaned.

"Alright, well I hope you know what you're doing." Mrs. Garret sighed.

Liz rolled her eyes. "Don't worry mom I'll be fine." There was a tap on the window and Liz looked at it. "Uh mom, I've got to go. Time for bed and all."

"Oh well ok, good night dear." Mrs. Garret mothered.

"Night mom." Liz said hanging up the phone. She got out of the bed and walked to the window. She had another visitor.

Liz drew back the curtains and saw the Blue Beetle floating sheepishly in the air. Liz opened the window.

"Hi." Liz said awkwardly.

The Blue Beetle smiled. "Hi…I was just making sure you were ok."

"I'm good." Liz said. "And you? Did I-"

"-No, I'm good." He said. "Would you mind if I came in, it would look kind of weird if-"

"-Well I'm not supposed to have any visitors…" Liz joked. "But I guess I can make an exception."

The Blue Beetle ducked through the window. "You're sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. There's nothing there anymore. The doc's been taking x-rays and I don't even have a bullet there. The stomach acids probably digested it." Liz said. She laughed at the boy's perplexed face. "You should already be accustomed to unrealistic things."

"It's not just that." The Blue Beetle said. "I can't believe that guy-"

"-Hotstreak." Liz helped.

"Yeah, him. I can't believe he didn't try to end you." He said.

Liz looked at him. "It was because he was given a choice."

"I don't-"

"-He was given a choice to have blood on his hands or not, and he didn't do it. Everyone has a choice. Harley Quinn had a choice to shoot me or not and she did. He didn't hurt me because he knew it was wrong. No one's all bad." Liz preached.

"And you would know this because?" The Blue Beetle inquired.

"Because I know what it's like to not have a choice, and then suddenly do. You'd be surprised what something so small can do to a person." Liz said.

"But I still don't understand how you healed so quickly." The Blue Beetle commented.

Liz rolled her eyes. "I was injected with a serum to create a super soldier. The tests were experimental and the one effect that was supposed to happen was to be able to regenerate or heal quickly. But it being an experiment there was a side affect-"

"-And that's how you got the other ability." He finished.

"Precisely." Liz nodded. She sighed and laid back on the hospital bed. "I hate this place."

"You get to leave tomorrow." The Blue Beetle said.

Liz snorted. "I don't exactly fancy the idea of staying in a place where people are dying or getting close to dying every few minutes."'

"Isn't that a little dark?" The Blue Beetle asked.

"This city is dark and I don't see lights going on." Liz answered."Go light some candles." The Blue Beetle answered.

"Go catch a windshield." Liz spat. "And I don't like candles."

There was a moment of silence.

The Blue Beetle looked at Liz. "Do you always have to have the final word?"

"Maybe." Liz shrugged.

"It'd be awesome to have your powers." The Blue Beetle murmured.

"You're wrong." Liz contradicted. "The powers have me."

"What?" He asked confused.

"This apparently wonderful ability I have doesn't have any boundaries. You saw what happened last night." She glanced at him. "So was there any particular reason you came?"

"I needed to see that you were alright." He said weakly.

Liz shrugged. "Ok, then go away, I was just in a car crash you know."

"Is that why no one's talking about you on the news, a cover up?" The Blue Beetle inquired.

She gave another shrug. "Maybe. But you still have to go, as far as everyone else knows I'm an injured patient." Liz got up and pulled him towards the window.

"Wait. There's another reason." He said.

Liz frowned. "What other reason could there be?"

"I kind of-"

"-Stop right there." Liz said quickly.

"You asked!" He exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter." She answered. Liz knew what he was going to say. Liz faced him. "Do you see how close we are now?"

He nodded. They were standing a foot apart.

"That's how close I'll ever be able to get to someone I truly care about without giving them a third degree burn." Liz said. Then, she stepped forward until there was barely an inch between them. "See how close we are now? This is how close I'll ever get to someone who can withstand my power before Custard comes and takes me away…So don't try, you'll just get burned."

Liz stepped back and turned away. "That's how the power wears me."

"Do you want me to just stop trying because I never will." The Blue Beetle said.

"Pretty big talk for a man that hides behind a mask." Liz spat.

The Blue Beetle shrugged and stepped out into the night. "It's quite cozy under here."

Two weeks passed since Liz was in the hospital. She still hadn't figured out a way to tell Mary that her mother was truly gone.

"Tut? What am I going to do?" Liz sighed. "I don't want to scar Mary forever, but she needs to know."

Tut clicked his tongue. "I still don't think telling her is the right idea."

"What am I supposed to do? Listen to her tell me over and over about her mother, when she doesn't even know the truth? It isn't right." Liz complained.

"Then tell her and scar her Elizabeth, what am I supposed to say?" Tut asked.

"You're supposed to be on my side and say I should go and tell her. That way, I won't feel as bad because the talking dog would be on my side." Liz explained.

"And then I suppose you'll want Santa Clause's approval too?" Tut taunted.

Liz widened her eyes. "You think he'll make an early run?"

"Liz…" Tut shook his head.

They didn't talk for a moment and let the television blare.

Tut sat next to her on the couch. "But maybe telling her will be the right thing."

"I just don't know how…Actually, I think I do know how." Liz said standing up.

"Care to share?" Tut asked.

"No, you'd just disapprove." She said. Liz searched for her keys. "I guess I'll just take her there."

"Take her where Liz?" Tut inquired. "Come on, throw me a bone here."

"Not a chance." She uttered. "I'll see you when I get back."

Tut shook his head as Liz walked out of the apartment. "Humans…" He muttered to himself.

Liz knocked on the Truman's door and Mary answered. Her father was at work today, like every day.

"Oh, hey Liz." Mary mumbled.

Liz frowned. "What's the matter kid?"

"Some kid threw food at me today at school, and usually that stuff doesn't bother me, but I don't know. It hurt that he meant to make me cry Liz. So I told him that he should talk to you because you're my Liz and that he won't treat me like that once you get through to him, and he laughed at me." Mary whimpered. "When my mom gets home she's going to get real mad at him."

"Mary. I think we should go visit your mom." Liz managed to say.

The little girl's face lightened. "Really, you'd take me to the hospital to see her?"

"She's not at the hospital." Liz winced. "But you can still come with me to talk with her."

"Ok." Mary took Liz's hand. "You look sad Liz, you should be happy you get to meet my mom. She's a wonderful lady."

Liz gulped. "I'm sure she was."

They sat in the car, Liz not minding Mary's babbling. Liz could see why Mr. Truman wasn't able to tell his daughter about her late mother. It's hard to tell someone that the person they love the most is gone. It was hard to tell her brother that their father wasn't coming back either. Now that Liz thought of it, it's always hard to accept someone's not coming back.

On the way to Gotham Cemetery, Mary told Liz about everything that she was going to tell her mother and more. Liz tried to tell the girl that her mother was dead, but she just couldn't do it. Hopefully Mary would just take a hint.

Liz parked the car in the parking lot. "Come on."

Mary clumsily got out of the car and went to Liz's side. "My leg hurts Liz."

Liz winced. "Uh, ok. Come here." She picked her up.

"You're nice and warm Liz." Mary smiled, resting her head on Liz's shoulder.

Liz carried Mary through the headstones. Her eyes caught the sight of both Bruce Wayne's parent's headstones. Her heart ached for Bruce Wayne. How, and why was she so rude to him at the orientation escaped Liz at the moment. The man had suffered enough.

Liz found the headstone she was looking for. Liz set Mary down.

"Now kid, you can read right?" Liz asked.

"I can read twenty letter words." Mary informed.

She nodded. "Alright, then tell me what this says." Liz pointed towards the headstone that read:

_Eleanor Truman, daughter, wife, and mother. _

Mary read the words fluently. Her voice cracked. "Liz, why is there a headstone saying that?"

_Come on kid, take a hint! _Liz thought to herself. "Mary," Liz knelt down to the girls level. "Your mother, she's not in the hospital any longer."

"You're lying." Mary started cry. "You're lying Liz. You're a liar." But still, Mary flung herself into Liz's chest and buried her face. "She's not gone is she Liz? Please, no."

Liz gulped down the piercing feeling in her throat. "I know how you feel kid. Just don't cry, it always makes it worse."

"Liz? Why did she have to go?" Mary asked.

"Because God believed that she needed to go. It was her time to go." Liz said.

Mary winced. "But she was happy with me."

"Yes, but she sees you every day." Liz said. "She's happy to see you grow. But you know, she'll want you to move on."

"Is that what your mom said to you when your dad died?" Mary asked.

Liz nodded. "Yeah."

Mary wiped Liz's cheeks. She looked astonished. "Why are you crying Liz?"

"Because I'm sad Mary." Liz answered.

"Don't be sad, your dad's watching you." Mary said.

"I know." Liz sighed. _I just wish he'd tell me what I'm doing wrong. _She added to herself.

The next day was harder for Liz than the day she had been abducted from school. It wasn't at all the fact that she was preparing for two major tests, but because her father's ghost had suddenly sprung out of nowhere. Liz stayed in a dark mood that had started to scare Abby and Tut. She wouldn't eat or drink, she talked barely, and not even Paco could make her laugh. Bottom line, Liz was depressed. She had stirred up so much turmoil in herself that she made everyone else look like the happiest person on earth. It had almost been a week since Liz had told Mary that her mother was a dear departed. Liz had taken the incident more personal than she thought she would.

"Liz, like, why don't you eat? We've got that crazy mid term soon, and you need to like, wake up from your grody attitude." Abby nudged her friend. "Come on, Liz. You need to like, do something."

They were sitting in their Psychology class. Professor was scribbling the definition of Behaviorism on the board. His back was turned so the class found a couple minutes to relax from his piercing stare.

Abby nudged her starving friend again, this time harder. "Oh my gosh, like, talk to me!"

"Excuse me Miss West?" Professor inquired, turning around.

Liz shook her head and started writing down Behaviorism's definition.

"I'm totally sorry Professor." Abby said quickly.

"No more rude interruptions? Because as I recall your midterms are coming up in November and you need all the help you can get." Professor spat.

"For sure Sir." Abby said. "Look, I'm writing down the definition."

"Don't tell me! Do it!" Professor exclaimed

The whole class scurried to their work.

"Miss Garret? Can you tell me who founded Behaviorism?" Professor inquired.

Abby bit her lip. _Please Liz, like, speak!_

"John Watson, sir." Liz managed to say. She didn't look up from her paper.

"Correct…" Professor said defeated. He wasn't even challenged. He cleared his throat.

Liz snorted and looked at the clock. _One more minute. One more minute and then I'll be done and go home and sleep. _

The bell rang and Liz got up quickly. She rushed out of the classroom and down the halls.

Jaime and Paco saw her rushing out of the hall.

"Man, I wonder what her problem is." Paco said.

"I might have a guess." Jaime murmured. "Save me a seat at lunch…"

He started walking quickly towards Liz, who was almost running out of the building.

"Liz!" He called. "Liz I know you can hear me! Stop!"

She turned around and Jaime caught up to her.

"You should try track." He joked. Jaime heaved in some breath.

Liz shook her head and turned on her heal.

"No, wait." Jaime said. _She'd listen to a guy in a mask but not me, great. _"I just want to know what's bothering you." He took her arm.

"You can't help." Liz muttered. "Can I have my arm back?"

"Liz, just quit it. I get there's something bothering you, now tell me. I won't tell anyone." He said.

She looked around. "Just leave me alone."

"Not until you tell me." Jaime said. "I'm not letting go until you tell me."

"Well then I guess you'll just have to keep holding my hand while I drive." Liz shrugged.

Jaime shrugged. "Fine."

Liz squinted. "Fine." She guided him to the car, not speaking.

Jaime had taken Liz's left hand, so he was sitting in the driver's seat. Liz wasn't happy about it one bit. She had seen Jaime drive and she was scared.

"If you scratch my car-"

"-Just tell me and I'll let go, you can drive and I'll leave you alone!" Jaime hollered.

She sighed and put her head back on the seat. "Agreed."

"Really?" Jaime said surprised.

"Yeah." Liz sighed. She looked at him. "A couple days ago I told Mary about her mom."

"What happened to her?" Jaime asked concerned.

"She had been dead for three years and her dad didn't tell her. So I did." Liz said bitterly.

"So what's the problem?" He asked.

Liz looked out the window. "You don't know what it's like to loose someone. You don't know how it feels to accept that someone's gone and you can't bring them back. I remembered loosing my dad-"

"-Sorry." Jaime said.

Liz closed her eyes. "Have you ever seen someone go right in front of you?"

Jaime shook his head.

"It's not pretty." Liz sighed.

Jaime was shocked. "Who did you-"

"-My dad." Liz said.

"So you took telling Mary personal?" Jaime murmured.

Liz nodded.

Both of them were silent.

Jaime turned to Liz. "Have you ever heard of La Dia de Los Muertos?"

"No." She answered.

"It's a holiday that celebrates the memory of people that are…gone. Maybe you and Mary could celebrate it." He suggested.

Liz looked at him. "What do you do on that day?"

"Well, you make your departed favorite foods, and make an altar to remember them. You tell their favorite stories, sing their favorite songs. I used to celebrate it as a kid, but then my mom said I was getting too old for it." He said.

Liz shrugged. "I'll think about it. But can you let go? I'm kind of hungry."

A small smile spread on his face. "Ok." He let go of Liz's arm and opened the door.

Liz went around the car and met him on the driver's side.

"Thanks." Liz said so only Jaime could hear.

"Don't worry about it." He answered.

Liz stepped back. "What?"

"Don't worry about it." Jaime repeated.

"Uh, ok." Liz shook her head. "Never mind." She got into the driver's seat and watched Jaime walk away before she started to drive away. Her stomach started growling and she had to pull over and buy something before her stomach ate itself.

She made it home and dragged herself inside. Tut's head popped up.

"You're looking less peaky." He said, getting off the couch.

Liz tossed aside a half eaten sub. "I ate.""I can tell." He smiled. "Something cheer you up?"

"Yeah." Liz nodded. "You ever hear about the Day of the Dead?"

Tut wagged his tail. "Oh yes!" He barked. "Hold on." He galloped away to bring back a leather bound book. He gave it to Liz and she read the cover.

"Mexican festivals." Liz read.

"I think this is just what Mary needs." Tut said.

Liz nodded. "It's also for me."

Tut smiled and walked away. Liz sat down on the couch and bit into an apple.

"La Dia de Los Muertos or Day of the Dead," Liz said through bites, "is a holiday that celebrates the memories of the departed. On November first and second many believe it's the time easiest spirits can reach Earth from the Spirit world," Liz rolled her eyes. She took another bite and looked at a picture of a shrine, "people decorate shrines to their loved ones with ofrendas or offerings. These offerings include marigolds and the favorite foods and items of the person."

"Liz? Do you think I smell?" Tut interrupted.

She frowned. "Huh?"

"There's a poodle down the street and-"

"-When Custard said that we weren't allowed to-"

Tut shook his head. "You should talk."

"Excuse me?" Liz said, dropping her apple. "I haven't done anything."

He laughed. "Oh really?"

"Really, but if you're so sure name one person, that I've gone crazy over." Liz challenged.

There was a moment that Tut thought, then he spoke. "The Blue Beetle."

Liz shook her head fast. "No!"

"Yes." Tut laughed."Fine! You can go hang out with the poodle!" Liz yelled. She got up with the book. And walked towards the door. "And I'm not going crazy over a boy!" Liz walked through the door and slammed it behind her.

"Hiya Liz." Mary said in shock. "Whatcha doing?"

"Oh hey kid." Liz smiled. "I-uh-I'm just on my way out."

Mary looked depressing. It was time Liz would cheer her up.

"I kind of have something to show you kid." Liz said. She sat against the wall between their doors and patted the ground next to her. "Come on. I want you to read this to me."Mary's eyes lit up. She loved to read. "Ok!" She plopped down next to Liz. She scanned the cover. "Mexican Festivals."

Liz nodded. "Here, the Day of the Dead. Read that."

So Mary read aloud how to celebrate the holiday and she was overjoyed. The though of bringing back her mother for a day was riveting! And for Liz, just seeing the kid's eyes light up with joy was all she needed to get excited. Mary decided she needed to create plans for her mom's shrine right then and there and took out paper and pencils and laid them on the ground for her and Liz to work on.

"Now I wanna have a huge pitcher of my mom." Mary said.

"Picture Mary." Liz commented.

Mary nodded. "Yeah, that too. And I wanna have lots of flowers and tea cookies and her favorite hair ribbons. Oh and how about her shoes!"

Liz smiled. She made the kid happy. It was what she needed to do. But what would she do for her father's shrine? There was so much _she _had to do! But Liz loved to see Mary's crooked smile. It was more sun than she had needed that day. Tut pushed his way through the door and between Liz and Mary. Mary scratched behind his ear.

"Right there love, right there." Tut smiled.

Liz turned her attention to the book and started reading to herself as Mary groomed Tut. They sat out there until dinner. The three went their separate ways. Mary went home, Tut down the street to see to that poodle, and Liz into her apartment. She was still unbearably hungry and needed to eat, so she waited on a frozen pizza in the oven. Liz didn't have to go in to the police department that night, Commissioner Gordon had to go over something with specific police officers and didn't want any interns around.

While waiting for her dinner to be ready, Liz was reciting her notes that she had taken this year in her Psychology class. If she would get lower than an a on her mid term Professor would devour her in a second.

Her stomach growled so Liz checked on the pizza. To her distaste, she found that the oven wasn't even on. She groaned and picked up the phone. She'd just call in an order and go get it. She wasn't in the mood to fight with the oven.

"Hey." A voice said in the window.

Liz turned around and saw the Blue Beetle sitting on the window sill.

"What do you want?" Liz asked. Yes, she wasn't in the mood to fight, but any opportunity to damage the Blue Beetle's endlessly happy ego was one that Liz wouldn't pass up.

"Batman gave me these for you." He tossed Liz her pills.

Liz caught the capsule and slipped it in her pocket. "Ok bye."

He stepped into the apartment and read the cover of Tut's Mexican Festival book.

"Mexican festivals?" The Blue Beetle asked.

"Yes." Liz said, snatching it away. "It's none of your business anyway."

The Blue Beetle snorted. "Well maybe it is."

"If it was I would have told you, but too bad, so sad it isn't. So go away!" Liz barked.

He shook his head. "I don't have to."

"Hopefully you want to, because I can call the cops on you." Liz stated.

"Is that so?" He inquired.

"Yeah." Liz nodded. "You broke in."

The Blue Beetle shrugged. "But who's gonna believe you?"

Liz squinted her eyes. "I can name a few people."

He laughed. "Really? Like who?"

She thought for a moment. "Mary."

"Who's that?" He asked.

"My next door neighbor that's in love with you." Liz answered. "You never met her before."

_I think I have. _The Blue Beetle thought.

Liz dialed the phone and put it to her ear. A person on the other line answered. "Hi, I was wondering if you make deliveries? Ok, well I'd like a large thin crust veggie…wait, can I get two of those? Twelve bucks? Alright fine. Deliver it to Gotham Paradise Apartments. Ask for Garret. Thanks." Liz hung up the phone and nodded to the Blue Beetle. "You better go, I'm going to be eating soon."

"Thin crust veggie?" He asked, gagging.

Liz rolled her eyes. "At least I don't eat fish and fruit together on my pizza."

"Hey! It's really good!" The Blue Beetle argued.

"And you make fun of my toppings." Liz muttered. "You mind going? I got a lot of things to think about.""No." He answered. He sat onto the counter. "What do you have to think about?"

"Stuff." Liz said.

He took the book that Liz had snatched away. "Have anything to do with this?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She spat.

"Yeah I would." He said, flipping through the pages.

Liz let out a deep breath. "If you must know I'm planning to celebrate the Day of the Dead."

"Seriously?" The Blue Beetle asked. He started skimming through the pages.

"I'm not lying." Liz said.

He looked up from the book. "Are you celebrating it for your dad?"

Liz frowned. "Why would I celebrate it for my dad?"

"Because he's dead." He said slowly.

"How'd you know my dad's dead?" Liz asked.

"Uh…Batman told me." The Blue Beetle said quickly. "And he knows everything."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure."

"Really, he did." He lied.

"Ok." Liz sat onto the counter next to him. She didn't believe the guy but she'd get out his real source somehow.

"I've gotten confused." He admitted to Liz.

She shrugged her eye brows. "About what?"

"How you got your powers." The Blue Beetle admitted. "I don't understand."

Liz smiled. "I'll make a deal with you."

"Which is?"

"You tell me how you got your suit, and I'll tell you how I got my powers." Liz said.

"How do I know you won't go talking to your little uncle about stealing the suit?" The Blue Beetle inquired.

Her smile grew. "How do I know you won't? But I trust you, so you should trust me."

"_You_ trust me?" He emphasized.

Liz nodded. "I really do."

"Ok then, you go first." The Blue Beetle said.

"Why not you?" Liz sighed.

"Ladies first." He said.

She crossed her arms. "Fine…First of all, I have no uncle, my parents were both one of one. Arnold Custard was a guy that worked in Area Fifty-one as an experiment research. He created this experimental serum to produce super soldiers-"

"-It always comes back to that." The Blue Beetle commented.

"Well duh. Warheads are the latest fashion, didn't you know? Anyway, Custard needed test subjects to see if his serum would work. So he got a warrant from the director of Area Fifty-one and advertised it as a technique to make people's kids safe. The chemicals in it were supposed to enhance the healing capabilities and promote strength to the users. Custard was planning to use all of us that took the serum in his army." Liz explained. "My parents opted me and I took it. I was only two then, but it wasn't until I was five when I started to show signs that the serum worked. After I got them, Tut, a talking Great Dane was assigned to me as my guardian and make sure I didn't get in trouble."

"Crazy." The Blue Beetle said. "I just found a huge blue bug in the ground and it sucked onto my back when I was asleep."

"Well at least it came looking for you." Liz shrugged. "Cuz you had the choice to pick it up or not." She got off the counter and went to the door. The pizza was there. The pizza man was a pimply boy, and he smiled as Liz answered the door.

"Your pizza." He said in a dream.

Liz handed him a twenty. "Just keep the change." She grabbed the boxes and shut the door in his face. She was hungry.

The Blue Beetle frowned. "You really think that I was chosen for this job?" He flicked his suit.

"Tell me how you found it." Liz ordered.

She sat on the counter and set the box on her lap started to eat, listening to the boy go on about how a big bug shot out of the sky and fell right into a nearby lot. Liz smiled as he got into the story and how his huge narrative voice boomed. Once he finished he looked up, embarrassed.

"Too much?" He asked.

"I could do a bit less with the theatrics, but don't worry." She laughed. "But to tell you the truth, I think the scarab was looking for you. I mean, it landed right by you."

"Think so?"

Liz nodded. "I know so." She bit her lip and stood up. "Ok, now you really have to go. Tut will be home soon and I don't think he'll be too happy about me telling you all this or the fact I ate all the pizza. So go save some world or something and leave me alone."

"As if I had a choice." He said, strutting towards the window. "Bye…"

"Adios." Liz waved. He flew out the window and Liz shut it.

Outside, the Blue Beetle slapped himself on the forehead.

"Bye?" He asked himself. "Pretty smooth hotshot." He flew, his back towards the ground, watching the stars and he rocketed past.

Batman called the Blue Beetle and asked if the medicine was delivered.

"Yeah, and I totally blew my chances with her too." He snorted, landing on a roof.

Liz stepped back and observed her father's shrine.

"Wow Liz that looks amazing!" Mary said in awe.

"Thanks kid." Liz answered. She fluffed a marigold on the corner and winked at her father's picture. She checked the clock on the wall. She was late. "Shit kid, I gotta go to work." Liz grabbed her jacket. It was starting to get slightly cold in Gotham.

"Alright. Mind if I stay here? Tut was gonna help me paint the border green." Mary asked.

"Sure. There's some leftovers in the fridge, Tut will tell you how long in the micro it needs to be." Liz explained.

Mary hobbled to the fridge and looked inside. "What is it?"

"Last night's Chinese." Liz answered.

"The noodles?" Mary inquired.

Liz nodded. "See you kid. Lock the door behind me!" She walked out of the door and Mary shut it behind her. Mary had been coming over for dinner every night for the past week. Her father was working late and he needed someone to feed his kid, so Liz was his only option. Tut would watch Mary from four to eight while Liz was out at the Police Department.

Only two weeks as an intern and Liz had found many treasures that Commissioner Gordon let her keep. For instance, she had found two Batarangs during that last intern mission, and many officers were bribing her for them. Or the Joker's playing card that Mary wanted to see every second of the day.

Liz walked into the Police Department and nodded to a couple of the officers. The radios all of a sudden started buzzing with voices, one officer put hers on the loudspeaker and everyone turned theirs off.

"This is officer Petty, calling in a robber at Gotham National. The suspect seems to be wearing a mask. Wait…wait? Is that hay? Yes, suspect has hay falling from his clothing. He has smoke…" There was a bunch of coughing in the background. And then, the officer who had made the call started screaming in fear. "Get it off of me! I'm scared of spiders! Don't-" The line went dead.

Harvey Bullock walked out of the commissioner's office. "Ok. Team A and B head down to the bank. Team C come with me. Garret, you need to go see the comish. Come on people let's go!"

Every officer was busy either getting ready to leave or helping. Liz pushed her way through the crowd to Gordon's office. She had already figured out who this bank robber was. It all fit.

"Elizabeth. We're dealing with the real McCoy here." Commissioner Gordon said, tossing a gun to Liz. "Can you handle it?"

"I'm not licensed to use a weapon." Liz said.

"Right." He licked his lips. "You can still do that thing can you?"

Liz frowned. She had forgotten he knew about her abilities. "Uh yeah, yes I can. But isn't Scarecrow's gas flammable?"

"What makes you so sure it is the Scarecrow?" Commissioner Gordon asked.

"Hay and fear gas." Liz said.

He smiled. "A true detective if I ever saw one."

"Flattered." Liz smiled. "You better take this." She handed him the gun back. "Besides, I'm an intern. I'm not allowed on the field unless it's safe."

"Ok, so stay here and turn on the Bat signal." He said. "It's up on the roof…and don't fall."

"Got it." She nodded, running up the stairs. She burst through the rooftop door and galloped towards the dead light and flipped it on.

She waited a few moments in the evening chill when suddenly a cape fluttered.

"What's wrong?" Batman asked.

Liz turned around. "Scarecrow's robbing a bank. Follow the red and blue lights."

"Blue is going to stay with you while I'm gone." He said.

She groaned. "A babysitter?"

"It's for your protection. Especially with Harley Quinn escaping from Arkham." Batman said.

"When did she get out?" Liz inquired.

"Tuesday." Batman answered. "He'll be here in a few minutes."

"Great." Liz sighed. "Why didn't anyone tell me she was running around?"

She shuffled downstairs out of the cold and sat in Gordon's office. She tossed a tennis ball against the wall, catching it right in front of her face. It was boring sitting all alone in the office, so she turned on the television to watch what happening down town.

Batman was fighting the Scarecrow atop a building. News crews stuffed into helicopters were zooming around trying to get a glimpse of the scene.

"What did I miss?" The Blue Beetle asked, stepping in from the window.

"Do you ever go through a door?" Liz answered.

"Very rarely." He said. "What's going on with Batman?"

"They're on top of City Hall." Liz said. "Popcorn?" She passed him the bowl.

He took a handful.

"Why aren't you helping out Batman?" Liz asked. "He isn't getting any younger."

"But he told me to guard you." The Blue Beetle said confused.

Liz shook her head. "Honestly, I don't need any guards. Go help oldie!" She pointed to the screen.

"It's his villain." He sighed.

"Come on Blue! You're such a stupid dung beetle! Go help him." Liz dragged him to the window and opened it up.

"You just want the popcorn to yourself." He protested.

"No!" Liz exclaimed. "Just go!"

"Fine! I'm gone!" The Blue Beetle said.

Mary was sitting with Tut in front of the television. They had become addicted to watching the news, especially when Liz was at work. Mary sucked on her knuckle as her eyes danced across the screen. Batman was fighting the Scarecrow and Tut was barking at the television like Liz did.

"Come on! Left man left! Duck! Right-oh dear." Tut hollered.

Mary gasped as Batman hung limply onto the side of the building. The Blue Beetle flew in out of nowhere and Mary squealed.

"Batman's alright now!" She yelled. "Look!"

"I see Mary." Tut said.

"They're gonna win now. Oh go on Blue Beetle fight!" She jumped up and down.

Tut chuckled and watched the news. "Two against one is hardly fair though."

"You know, when I get older that's gonna be my husband. He's gonna teach me to fly and he'll get me my own suit and I'll have a dog just like you and Liz will help me watch my kids and you guys will live with me and that Mustard, wait, Custard! Yeah, Custard will be dead and no one will be sad and Gotham-"

"-Mary, be quiet!" Tut exclaimed. He turned up the volume quickly.

"Scarecrow has summoned up a group of, what are those?" The reporter narrated. "Quick zoom in! They seem to be skeletons. My lord there are hundreds of them!" Indeed, swarms of skeletons scaled the building to aid the Scarecrow.

Mary started wailing. "No!"

"Oh hush up!" Tut ordered. Mary immediately shut up.

The reporter gasped. "Who's that?"

In the background the camera man answered. "I think it's a girl.""Yes, but she's on…she's on fire." The reporter reported (duh). "Can you see her face. No, a mask. What's wrong with people here?"

Tut wet the carpet. "Oh Elizabeth, what in hell's name are you doing?"

Mary jumped up and down. "Liz is a super hero, Liz is a super hero! Ha ho ha hah! I knew it she did it-"

"-Mary!" Tut hollered.

"You get to talk!" Mary defended.

"I'm talking to myself!" Tut retorted.

Mary crossed her arms. "Well fine I'm not going talk any longer!"

"Is that a promise?" Tut inquired.

There was silence and during that time, Liz, the Blue Beetle and Batman vanquished the Skeleton Army and the Scarecrow.

"Who is that?" inquired the reporter.

"That ma'am is a girl breathing freely for one more moment." Tut sighed to himself.

"Liz is in trouble?" Mary piped.

Tut nodded. "With the Mustard-I mean Custard guy."

Mary clicked her tongue. "Ooh mama mia papa pia!"

Liz smiled at the Blue Beetle's confused expression. He thought it was Liz, but then he had seen that the girl had red eyes instead of the brown ones that Liz normally had.

"Guess who Blue." Liz laughed.

Batman grabbed her arm and yanked her away. "What are you doing?" He ordered.

Liz squinted her concealed eyes. "How'd you know it was me?"

"It doesn't matter, I asked you a question!" Batman said.

"I was helping you." She answered

"You could've gotten hurt!" Batman spat. "You're a civilian!"

"And you are a cranky old man who also is a civilian who uses his power of deduction and out-of-date fashion sense to save a town that needs to be saved from itself!" Liz said breathlessly. "A thank you can go a long way you know!"

Batman let go on her arm. "But you're not-"

"-Ok I get it, it was a one time thing." Liz said. "I gotta get back to the PD anyway." She ran through alleys and backtracked herself to the Police Department where she ripped off the sloppy mask she had made out of a jacket and shoved it into her pocket. She put in her contacts that Custard had given her a long time ago that no one, not even Tut knew about. Liz slunk into the routine she had been doing earlier.

Liz tossed a tennis ball against the wall and listened to the police cars entering the parking lot.

Police officers entered from every outside door.

"Garret!" A husky voice exclaimed. Liz spun around and Harvey Bullock walked up to her, cigarette in his mouth.

"Yes Bullock?" Liz said innocently.

"Gordon wants to see you." He answered, pointing towards the door. "Said somethin' about interrogations. Says he wants you to help 'em out with a guy." He pulled his hat above his brows.

"Ok." Liz said. "Who am I interrogating?"

"Scarecrow." Bullock winced at the name. "Oh…"

"Come on kid." Bullock said, waving her on.

"Hey I am not a kid." Liz defended. _Definitely not since I just saved your ass._

"Just go." He said, opening the door.

Liz got up and walked through the doorway. The commissioner was waiting outside with a file in his hand.

"Good, you're here. I was starting to worry that you were-"

"-I've been here ever since you left Comish." Liz lied. "So what's this about an interrogation?"

Gordon wringed the file. "I want you to do it since you're an intern,you know, hands on activity and all. But also because I know you can't really get hurt from this guy-"

"-Got it." Liz smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"You might want to use this." He said, handing her the file. Liz took it and read it through.

She walked into the interrogation room where she saw the Scarecrow sitting down and sat across from him on a table.

"You're not even a cop." He grunted.

"And you're not scary." Liz answered blankly. She had no facial expressions.

The Scarecrow chuckled. "Not scary? I'm not scary? Baby you should've seen me ten minutes ago!"

"I did." Liz answered. "I was watching the television. Speaking of which, why were you stealing all that money? You don't need it."

He picked out some hay from is costume and snapped it in half, then in fourths and so on until he began to talk. "How do you think I make that gas?"

"But why so much?" Liz emphasized. "You took eight more bags than you usually attempt to get."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the Scarecrow inquired.

"Maybe that's why I'm asking." Liz said sarcastically. "How much gas were you planning on making Doctor Crane?"

"Dear intern, I've already made the gas. I was merely paying my bills." The Scarecrow explained.

Liz felt her hands warming up. _Keep it under control. _She thought to herself. "Where's the gas?"

"In a special place." The Scarecrow answered.

"Excuse me for a moment doctor." Liz got up and went out of the room. She had a plan formulating in her head. She went and got the map of Gotham from the Commissioner's wall in his office. She also went outside for a while with a dog cage and brought back in something. A blanket was draped around the cage so no one could see it. She brought the map back to the room along with the cage. She set it down next to her seat and sat down.

"Do you know what this is?" Liz asked, placing the map out in front of him.

The Scarecrow rolled his eyes. "It's a map of the city." He said dully.

"Oh come now doctor, I want to hear enthusiasm!" Liz said excitedly.

"A map to Gotham City." The Scarecrow repeated.

Liz nodded, unsatisfied.

"What's in the cage?" He inquired.

She smiled. "Let me give you a hint, it's got feathers and it likes things that are shiny."

Behind the glass Harvey Bullock and Commissioner Gordon both had smiles on their faces.

"This girl knows her criminals." Bullock muttered.

Gordon nodded. "Thank the lord she does. I just hope she doesn't let a bird poop on my map. My kids got that for me…"

The Scarecrow quietly gulped. "A bird?"Liz rolled up the map and set it gently on the ground.

"Oh Jonny boy, not just any bird." Liz said. She picked up the cage and set it on the table. She drew the blanket away to reveal ten black crows

"Birds!" The Scarecrow whimpered.

"Yes doctor I believe we've established that." Liz said. "So, would you like me to release them, or would you like to tell me where in the city the gas is?"

The Scarecrow didn't answer. He just stared into the beady eyes of the birds.

Liz put her hand on the latch. "I can't read minds Doc. Now tell me, where is the gas?"

He started to breath quickly, but didn't answer.

Liz started pulling the latch on the cage away, the crows started to screech and flap their wings. Still, the Scarecrow stayed silent, but not still. He started to quiver, the aluminum chair shook under him as he eyed the birds carefully. No answer again. Liz pulled the latch through and held the cage's door with her hand.

"I'm going to open it." Liz warned.

"No!" The Scarecrow exclaimed.

"I'm gonna do it." Liz repeated.

The Scarecrow licked his lips. "No!"

"Then damn it tell me!" Liz hollered.

He looked from Liz to the birds, deciding whether to blow his cover or soil his suit.

Liz faked opening the cage and he jumped, falling backwards.

Behind the glass, Bullock suppressed a laugh.

The Scarecrow foolishly sat back on his chair.

"You going to tell me?" Liz inquired. She opened the door just an inch. The birds were getting restless.

"I-I-" The Scarecrow fumbled.

"Not good enough." Liz said, opening the cage. The crows flew about the room, flapping their wings.

"The tanks are not in the city!" cried the Scarecrow, crouching low in his seat.

"Where are they?" Liz yelled. She slammed her fist on the table.

"I-I." Scarecrow babbled.

Liz glanced at the crows. "Tell me!"

"It's not in the city." He snickered.

"Then where is it?" Liz asked.

The Scarecrow eyed the rest of the birds, thinking of that night he had been locked in the building with all the crows.

Liz's butt hurt. It wasn't like her butt cheeks, but her bone, right above her butt crack.

"I'm not happy Doc." Liz warned. "So you better tell me right now, or all that hay will burn."

Behind the glass Commissioner Gordon cleared his throat. "Harvey go get me a cup of coffee."

"But this is the best part." Bullock whined.

The commissioner gave him a face and Bullock backed off quickly.

_Come on Elizabeth. _Gordon encouraged her to himself. _Don't loose it._

Meanwhile, Liz was loosing her temper,

"You sick man." Liz yelled. "Where is it?"

"I'm the doctor." He whispered. He put a hand in his coat. "Now tell me, what are you afraid of?"

The Scarecrow pulled out a small capsule and let it fall to the ground. A purple gas escaped from it and the Scarecrow started to laugh.

"Fear it up!" He laughed.

Liz waited a few moments to let the gas take affect. When it did, Liz screamed. There, instead of the Scarecrow was her father's corpse. It was making a sound, as if it was trying to draw a breath but something was lodged in it's throat. It's skin was gray and crumbling. It's eyes were open and red. It's hand reached out to Liz.

Liz staggered backwards and shot a fire ball at it. _It's getting payback. _Liz thought. But then a queer feeling feel upon her. Liz shook her head. _Wait, it's not real. This is all the gas that the Scarecrow shoved in my face. Come on, snap out of it. Dad's buried back in Florida! _Liz blinked a couple types and the corpse turned back into the Scarecrow. Liz made a small fire and punched the Scarecrow square in the face.

"What?" He gasped.

Liz's arms started to flame.

"Is this about your father?" He laughed, wiping his chin.

"You know nothing about my father." Liz hollered.

The Scarecrow shook his head. "That's who you saw, your _late _father."

Liz punched him again. "Prove it."

He stood up. "Can I quote you? 'Dad I didn't mean to! Dad I'm sorry!' Quite pathetic actually."

She lunged at the Scarecrow and ripped off his mask. Almost immediately the Scarecrow, now unmasked started screaming.

Batman burst into the room with a mask on and yanked Liz out of there. She was still on fire and she didn't dare look him in the eyes.

"You and I need to talk, now." He said forcefully.

"Why are you treating me this way! I'm not a little kid!" Liz said.

Batman snorted. "Yes, but you have a temper that can compare to a kid's. Now listen closely. After your performance in there, and thank god that Bullock wasn't behind the two way mirror, it's been made clear you can't rely on those pills any longer. You've got to be able to control your powers without chemical help! So I'm going to train you-"

"-You're going to do what?" Liz gasped.

"I'm going to train you." Batman said.

Liz crossed her arms sheepishly. "Speaking of pills-"

"-Here." Batman said. He handed her three. "Take all of those now."

"Three?" Liz inquired.

Batman gave her a silence that meant 'duh'.

Liz swallowed them down.

"Go behind the mirror with the Commissioner and Bullock will be returning soon." Batman said.

She turned around and started to walk out. "When will you call on me to _train_?"

"November second. I'll be out on the first." Batman said.

Liz groaned. "That's a holiday.""Heroes don't take holidays." Batman informed.

"I'm not so sure I'm a hero." Liz whispered.

Batman slipped out of the room. _Stubborn kid. _

†


	7. Thanksgiving

So November second came and Liz woke up that morning not wanting to do any physical labor at all. Tut woke her up that morning as nice as he could, but Liz was in a bad mood.

"Tut I don't want to wake up!" Liz hollered.

"Come on. Today you get to go get beat up by a masked vigilante. I would love to trade spaces with you for a day." Tut said sarcastically.

Liz sat up. "Really?"

"No." Tut laughed. "Now come. As I remember there is a school touring yours today."

"That school from Dakota?" Liz inquired.

Tut nodded. "The very same."

"Wait? Isn't Dakota a state?" Liz questioned.

The dog started to laugh again. "No. It's North Dakota, South Dakota, and the city Dakota."

Liz stuck her tongue out at him. "Go chase the mailman you flea ridden-"

"-Liz!" Mary hollered walking in the doorway. "I need you to take me to school! My dad had to go in early!"

Tut smiled. "What were you saying?"

She got out of her bed, and walked out of her room, struggling to pull jeans on. "Hey kid. Did you have breakfast?"

"No." Mary said, taking the Lucky Charms out of the cabinet. She got a bowl from a drawer and a spoon.

"You know this place better than I do." Tut said.

"Well I see everything taller than you." Mary sassed. "So I obviously know the top drawers and light switches."

Liz chuckled. She frowned all of a sudden. There was this stabbing pain in her butt. It was like a knife had been shoved up her butt.

"Holy…" Liz said. "Wow."

"What Liz?" Mary inquired. She looked up from her cereal bowl.

"Uh nothing. Let's take you to school." Liz said. She picked up her keys.

"Can I eat on the way?" Mary questioned.

Liz nodded. She clutched her butt as they walked to the car.

"You alright Liz?" Mary asked, concerned.

"Uh, yeah." Liz nodded. "Come on. Tut's just a pain in the ass."

Liz took Mary to school. Her butt was hurting more than ever and she had no idea why. It never hurt this bad, or ever hurt for any reason what so ever. Liz figured that it would be a good thing to bring up with her meeting with the Bat later on. After she got to school Liz walked slowly around campus, finding that if she stuck to not swinging her hips she wouldn't have to hold her butt. Though, as she sat down in first hour Liz found that her butt had stopped throbbing.

Paco, in front of the classroom, threw a pencil at Liz.

Liz looked up. "What?" she whispered.

He held up a piece of paper that read in very scratchy pencil, _Where is Jaime?_

She shrugged.

"Alright." Professor Gibbs said, setting down his suitcase. "Tomorrow is the day that all of you have been dreading. It's the first year that this school is holding a midterm. The school board suspects them to be extra high. Today you'll all be studying everything we've learned so far. Do you all have those workbooks I had given you on the first day?"

Excuses started to sound off.

"Who decided to keep theirs?" Professor Gibbs inquired.

Liz who did have hers didn't dare raise her hand. She had learned when you answer a question from the teacher everyone would laugh or whisper, and Liz didn't want that.

"Hopefully you all are just pausing for a dramatic effect." He said under his breath. "But that's never the case. Fine. Then do you have your notes?"

The class nodded.

"Then get those out." Professor Gibbs clarified. _How did they get to college? _

Jaime burst through the door, sweating and panting. "Here! I'm here."

"Where the hell where you?" Paco burst Gibbs polished his glasses. "Not the wording I'd prefer, but I agree with Paco. Where were you?"

"I was uh," Jaime wiped some sweat off his face, "I was-"

"-Just sit down." Professor Gibbs pointed to his seat. "Do you have your workbook?"

"Yeah." He answered. "Why?"

Professor Gibbs smiled slightly. "Nothing, just sit."

Jaime sat down.

Liz turned around to him. "Where were you?""I-I-I uh I was doing the thing at the place. You know with the people?" Jaime said quickly.

Liz nodded. "Uh yeah ok." She turned around and smiled to herself. Liz was starting to get a funny feeling about this Jaime kid. She didn't know what, but he didn't always go to the bathroom when he said he did.

During lunch a group of teens were trouping through the tables, guided by Professor Bertinelli.

"This is the lunchroom. We are cleaning the picnic tables outside so everyone is supposed to eat in here for today." She said. "If you want you can walk around here for a few minutes, I have to tend to some business outside. You may ask anyone about the school."

Paco started to chuckle.

"What are you laughing about?" Jaime inquired.

"Look at them. They're so little." He explained. "Little teenagers."

"Then what do we call you? A big teenager?" Liz asked. "We're freshman smart turkey."

"Don't you like, mean cold turkey?" Abby questioned.

Liz shook her head. "Sarcasm Abby?"

"Oh right…" Abby murmured.

"Excuse me? How much is the grub around here? Me and my pal are starving?" A voice inquired.

Liz turned around and found a boy with thick black hair was smiling at her. "Uh I dunno. Paco? How much was that?"

Paco rolled his eyes. "How much do you think?" He asked, mouth full of food.

"I don't buy lunch from here you numbskull." Liz said.

"Two bucks." He said.

Liz turned back to the two boys. "Two bucks."

The other boy held out his hand. "Richard Foley, you can call me Richie."

"Liz Garret." She answered.

"And I'm Virgil Hawkins." The first boy said.

"Hi." Liz smiled. "You considering Wayne Tech?"

"Yeah, but does it got to have so many flights of stairs? My legs are killin' me." Virgil Hawkins joked. "Me and Richie were about to fall over after the second building."

Jaime rolled his eyes. _Stupid kid. _

"So you like, actually wanna go to school in like, a total wasteland?" Abby questioned.

"Well why are you?" Richie Foley inquired.

Abby shrugged. "Born and raised here so it was the best place to go for me with the school system and all."

"Exactly." Richie said, pointing his finger at her.

"We'll see you around." Virgil Hawkins waved.

Liz nodded and turned around.

Once they were out of range Paco snorted. "What nubes."

"I know, tell me about it." Jaime answered.

Liz felt the communicator that Batman gave her start to buzz. She choked on her food. "Whoa, throat hazard. Well I gotta go. Tonight's the big night and all. Adios." Liz said quickly. She picked up her bag and rushed out of the school.

"Like, what the heck is she in a rush for?" Abby inquired.

"Jaime wants to know." Paco nudged Jaime in the ribs.

"Shut up." He pushed him back.

Abby took in a deep breath. "Oh Jaime that is like, so totally cute."

Jaime shook his hands. "No! He doesn't mean that Abby!"

"Mean what? I was like, talking about that poster over there." Abby pointed to a poster of an upcoming movie.

"Right." Jaime said. "Yeah, the poster."

"So where were you today?" Paco inquired. "You weren't even there when I got up!"

"What is this? Test Jaime Day? I gotta go." Jaime got up.

Paco frowned. "Where are you going?"

Jaime swallowed hard. "Uh, job interview."

"Good Luck!" Abby called after him.

Paco scratched his head. "What job interview?"

Liz sat in her car. "How am I supposed to find you Batman? Yeah I know you want me, but where do you want me?" She asked the communicator.

"You could start by looking next to you." Batman said.

"How in bloody hell did you get in my car?" Liz inquired.

"It was unlocked." Batman answered.

She smirked. "Ok, so what are we going to do today?"

"I've called a meeting of a lot of apprentices. They're going to help me train you, and they're going to get some more training from me." Batman said. "But how about we take my car?"

He pointed out of the window and Batman's car was next to hers.

"How did I miss that?" Liz sighed.

"You didn't." Batman answered. "I put a cloaking device on it. Let's go."

Liz got out of her car and Batman was already in the driver's seat when she got in.

Batman turned a sharp corner. "Put this on." He handed Liz a red blindfold.

Liz did as she was told. "Talk about trust."

"Maybe some other time." Batman said.

Liz put her hands out in front of her. "Are we there yet? I'm getting nauseous from your driving."

"Yes we are. But you'll need to put this on and take your contacts off. There are other super heroes here and I don't think unveiling your identity to so many people is smart." Batman said.

"So who did you say I was?" Liz inquired.

"I said you were Red Dragon, my new apprentice." Batman said. "They kept calling you the mystery hero."

Liz took off her blindfold. "Red Dragon? You couldn't think of anything more creative?"

"I thought you'd like it. So get changed." Batman ordered. He handed her a red suit with a utility belt and a mask. "All fireproof of course."

"Tailored to all my needs." Liz sighed. "Who's all invited before I change?'

"Static, Gear, Speedy, and the Blue Beetle." Batman answered. He got out of the car and shut it behind him.

Liz busily pulled on the suit. "It's red. So much for originality. But hey, why not? Oh gosh I sound like Blue, talking to myself. What is this a mask, or a thong? Oh right, mask." Liz took down the mirror and pulled the contacts out of her eyes. She blinked a couple times and pulled on the mask. She slunk slowly out of the car and looked around. Liz was inside one of the most sought after places in America, the Bat Cave.

"Holey Cow." Liz whispered to herself.

"I know right!" Gear exclaimed.

Liz spun around. "Whoa, hi there."

"Hi, Gear." He introduced himself. "You're that mystery hero from T.V."

"Oh yeah, just call me Red." Liz said sheepishly.

The Blue Beetle turned away from Speedy and caught sight of Liz. "Who the heck are you? You show up at the weirdest times!"

Liz held in a laugh. "You of all people should know, Blue."

He shrugged. "I don't."

"Well then I guess the mask is working." Liz winked.

"Alright. Today we're going to be doing some terrain training." Batman said. "First, we'll try some terrain tag. The one with the least tags wins."

"What do we win?" Static inquired.

"The feeling of accomplishment." Batman answered. "No powers, all skill."

The Blue Beetle raised his hand.

"Yes?" Batman asked.

"Can I use my suit?" He asked.

"No, you have to run naked." Static answered for Batman.

"You can wear it, but you can't use any applications." Batman said. "Red, you get red paint. Blue, you get blue. Static, yellow, Gear, green, and Speedy, orange." Batman handed each a paintball gun. "These won't hurt like regular paint guns, but be careful."

Liz loaded her gun. "Sweet."

"One of you will have to sit out this round." Batman said.

"I will." Liz offered. "I still need to talk with you about something."

"Alright." He took her gun.

Liz pouted. "Darn it."

Batman led her out of the boy's way and turned on a virtual reality simulation.

"You can tell me now." Batman said.

Liz nodded. "Right…So you remember when I had that problem with the Scarecrow?"

"How could I forget?" He asked.

"Yeah, well ever since then when ever I get fired up-no pun intended-I get this really weird pain in my butt." Liz explained.

"Could you be a bit more specific?" Batman asked.

"A severe growing pain." Liz answered.

Batman cleared his throat. "I see."

"Do you have an in-house medic or something?" Liz inquired.

Batman's lips curved into a small smile. "I actually do."

He left Liz standing there awkwardly. "Ok, you go get him then…" Liz murmured.

But he came back with another man. This man seemed to be in his early fifties. He had white hair which was receding. He had a small, thin moustache reaching the length of his lips.

"Hello." He smiled. He stretched his hand out to Liz.

Liz took it. "Uh hi."

"So what seems to be the problem?" The man asked

She shrugged. "Pain in my anus."

The man smiled. "It's probably just your minstrel cycle."

"Uh no, that's impossible." Liz shook her head. "I can't have it."

"Why not?" He asked.

"It was taken from me." She answered.

The man nodded. "Ah, I see. New technology I suppose…"

"It also can't be a broken bone or a flesh wound because I heal quickly." Liz ruled out.

"Have you been x-rayed?" He questioned.

Liz laughed. "I don't exactly x-ray my butt for the fun of it sir."

The man led her to a large machine and laid her flat on her stomach.

"Now stay still." He called from the other side of the room.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Liz answered.

While waiting for the x-ray to be taken, Liz drifted off in her own thoughts. She was remembering the time that her father had taken her to the doctor's office for the first experiment check up. Her eyes had already started to change to a musty orange color. She was put on a large chair and this big machine was pushed against her eyes and there was a big flash, comparable to an x-ray's flash. The little Liz had gotten scared from the flash and started to whimper. Her father tapped the glass and started to whistle "Baby it's cold outside" and Liz whistled back Skelton's part of the song.

Liz started whistling.

"Such a glorious song." The man said.

"My dad sang it to me when I was little. He would sing the girl's part and I would sing the guy's." Liz answered.

"I see." The man murmured. "I'm done…"

Liz sat up. "So what's the diagnosis?""Well, I'm not absolutely sure." He left the room for a moment and came back with Batman.

Batman stared at the screen for a while. After long he looked up at Liz. "May I see your tailbone?"

"What?" Liz asked. "How am I supposed to answer to that?"

"I'd advise you to just go along." The nameless man said.

Liz let Batman in.

"I don't know whether to feel honored or humiliated." Liz spat.

"I'm almost through." Batman barked. He pushed hard on a large lump on Liz's bone.

"Ouch! Why'd you do that?" Liz hollered.

Batman stood up. "You've changed before?"

"Huh?"

"Your eyes, they weren't supposed to be that way?" Batman repeated, pointing at her eyes.

"No." Liz said, bitterly.

"Have you ever grown any extra extremities?" Batman inquired.

"Ew no!" Liz commented.

Batman smiled. "He turned the screen towards Liz. "You see that little sliver of bone there? That's your tail."

"My what?" Liz yelled.

"Oh, your tail miss." The still, unnamed man repeated.

Liz's eyebrows curved. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, I never kid." Batman answered sternly.

"Right…"

It was quiet for a moment.

Liz looked around, then let out a deep sigh. "A tail?"

"What would you like to name him?" Batman asked.

The next day came, and the exams were put into action. Liz did wonderful; she got one question wrong on her forensic test and a perfect score on her psychology test. Abby did superb, as well as Jaime. Paco got a surprisingly good score in forensics, but not in history, but he was fine with that. It was Abby whose good luck was running short.

After her tests she got a call from her parents that they were selling her apartment to pay their own bills. Abby was undoubtedly and unfortunately homeless.

She limped to the lunch table to find Paco doing his robot act. He had a cup on each ear and one in his mouth. Liz was staring at him with confusion and Jaime was nowhere to be seen.

_I am like, so not in the mood. _Abby thought to herself. She cleared her throat and slunk into her seat next to Liz.

Liz frowned. "Uh, Abby, you alright?"

"I'm fine." Abby lied. "I'm like, just gonna live in an abysmal house and eat rats infested with Weils Disease and wear last months cloths!" She plopped down and started to cry on Liz's shoulder. "I'm homeless!" She wailed.

Paco's mouth fell open.

Liz closed it. "Uh, I'm sorry to hear that." She patted her friend lightly, not knowing how to react.

"That's too bad man." Paco muttered. "Hey Liz? Can I have your sandwich?"

Liz peeled Abby off her. "Hey Abby, come on, buck it up."

Abby wiped her eyes. "You're right…Oh but I'm going to die poor!" She fell back on Liz's shoulder.

Paco jumped. "Jeeze…Do you want Liz's sandwich?"

"Abby, if you want, you can crash at my place 'till you find a job and stuff." Liz said.

"Seriously?" Abby squealed.

Liz nodded. "Sure, I just gotta clean up the guest room." _Which is also Tut's room… _She added to herself. "But besides that sure, if you aren't allergic to dog."

Abby squeezed Liz. "Oh thank you Liz. I don't know how to repay you!"

"Letting me live would be a good tribute." Liz managed to say.

"Oh right." Abby nodded. She let go of Liz and smiled. "Well are you gonna show me now or-"

"-Let me eat my food." Liz said. She took the sandwich out of Paco's hands. "And I never answered to your question."

Jaime staggered to the table. His face was red and he was sweating hard.

"O M G!" Abby exclaimed. "Jaime what happened to you?"

"Nothing, just running from my history teacher." Jaime lied.

Paco nudged him. "Guess what? Liz is gonna let Abby stay at her house."

"Seriously?" He said. "Are you kidding?"

"No." Liz answered. "What's so bad about that?"

"I just never thought you'd-I mean-you and Abby are-I-I don't know…" Jaime said. "I'm too tired to talk."

"I need to clean my apartment." Liz said getting up. "How about we meet back here in an hour or so with your stuff?"

"Ok." Abby piped. She shot up, excited to room with her best friend in the whole city.

Liz cleaned her house quickly. An hour wasn't enough. There were rotten boxes of pizza, old take out boxes and rank bags of trash that hadn't been taken out yet. There was also the fact of telling Tut that his room was going to be turned into a dorm for Abby. Liz had him running trash to the garbage bin. Mary was in the bathroom cleaning up the soaps and brushes and lotions.

"Liz? Where does the shampoo go?" Mary called.

"On the tub with the conditioner." Liz answered.

Mary started humming 'Hey Diddle Diddle.'

Liz hummed with her. She was cleaning the kitchen and living room.

Tut walked in, huffing in deep breathes. "Anything else before I collapse?"

"Yeah, Abby is getting your room." Liz said quickly.

"Fine, then I get to sleep on the couch." Tut compromised. "I am not resorting to sleeping outside if she is allergic to me."

"I'm allergic to you." Liz commented, tossing a chip bag in the trash. "The computer will go in the living room on the desk."

Mary trekked in. "What do want me to do now?"

"Take Tut's stuff out of his room." Liz said.

"I'll help you." Tut said.

Liz shook her head. "No, you're running trash."

"Don't worry Tut. I'll put your bed right by the window in the living room 'cuz I know you like that, and I'll put your magazines right next to your bed so you can read them," Mary stooped down, "and I'll put a couple treats under your pillow for later." She whispered.

Tut winked. "Ok, what do I need to run?"

"This whole bag." Liz said, handing him a trash bag. "But be careful, there's a lot of milk in there, I don't want it spilling all over you."

"Got it." Tut winked.

When Tut left, Truman came through the open door. "Mary? Liz?"

"Here!" They chorused.

Truman came in the kitchen. "What are you girls up to?"

"Cleaning the house dad. Liz is gonna have her friend stay with her. I told you Liz is nice. Her friend is the one that gave me those shoes, remember those red ones? Her name's Abigail West, but your supposed to call her Abby 'cuz she likes that better. What if you called me Mar instead of Mary. Would you still call me Mary dad? Liz shortened her name form Elizabeth, and Tut shortened his name from Tutankhamun. You know they're called nick-names, I don't get why though…" Mary finished.

Truman laughed. "Well I guess Liz should pay you then."

"I am." Liz said. "A trip to Walmart and ice cream. Reasonable don't you think?"

"Thanks for watching her Liz." Truman smiled.

"No prob. Thank you for letting her clean my house." Liz smiled. "Wouldn't have finished it before Abby would call me."

"Come on Mar, we have to go to the doctor's." Truman fathered.

Liz waved as they walked out the door. Tut walked in dragging his tail behind him.

"Liz, I'm tired. I need a break." Tut wheezed.

"Fine, I think it actually looks pretty good." Liz smiled. The floors had been vacuumed, the table tops dusted, the books put in piles and the trash cans emptied. The living room had become a room for Tut and Tut's room was awaiting Abby's furniture.

Abby came to the apartment at around five. Jaime and Paco helped her with the her furniture and after they had finished moving Abby's stuff into her new room, they ordered pizza.

"I want pineapple on mine." Jaime called to Abby .

Liz gagged. "I don't get it! Fruit on vegetables."

"Tomatoes aren't a vegetable." Jaime said.

"Well technically they are considering they're acidic." Liz proved.

"So are lemons." Jaime protested.

Liz snorted. "Which is a fruit, not a vegetable."

"Then I like fruit on vegetables." Jaime said simply. "But tomatoes are a fruit…"

Paco sat down between them. "It's gross man, you should know that."

"At least I don't eat onions on my pizza." He threw at Liz.

"So what? It gives the pizza a bit of a crunch." Liz answered.

Jaime gagged.

Liz frowned. "And the pineapple doesn't get the pizza all soggy?"

"No actually it's like they're sun dried if you put it in the oven." Paco keyed in.

Abby set the phone down. "Ok, the pizza's coming."

The pizza came and Liz tried a piece of Jaime's pizza. To her distaste, she had to admit that she actually liked it.

They left after a while and Liz fell asleep on the couch with Tut, talking about the limits with Abby. Tut wasn't allowed to talk when she was around or read, write, type or do anything that confirmed that Tut was almost human. He was allowed to use the computer after Abby went to sleep, which was real early. Even though there were so many limits, it was better than nothing.

School was out for the Thanksgiving weekend. Abby was getting excited for the holidays. She had already got out her mother's cookbooks and was drooling over every picture and every recipe in the book.

"Eh my gosh! I remember when like, I was seven and my mom like, tried to make the turkey in the toaster oven. It took too long and we had to like, order in pizza. It was the best Thanksgiving ever." Abby sighed.

"I don't get it." Liz stated. "So basically on one day of the whole year you stuff yourself full of carbs and gravy?"

"Totally, but, you should know what it's like. Everyone around the T.V. screaming at those jocks to run faster and stuff. And giving your mom thumbs up on the pie and stuff…" Abby sighed, looking at Liz.

Liz shrugged. "Not really."

"What do you mean?" Abby asked.

"I don't really remember celebrating Thanksgiving." Liz answered.

Abby gasped. "Have you celebrated it before?"

"I think…a long time ago perhaps." Liz said.

"Seriously?" Abby questioned.

Liz nodded. "I remember that turkey was a big item in the holiday, and that my brother and I played Indians and Pilgrims-even though I don't remember why-but that's all."

"Ok, well we like, celebrate Thanksgiving not for the turkey but because we're-"

"-Thankful? Yeah I got that." Liz winked.

"No, well yeah, but because we get a day to be with our family and forget about every suckish little detail in life." Abby informed. "Just a day to kick back, relax, and hang out with the people closest to you."

Liz snorted and returned to her book. "That's probably why I haven't celebrated it for a while."

"Why?" Abby inquired.

The real reason why Liz hadn't spent her Novembers stuffing herself was because she was taking up residence at Custard's laboratories. Liz hadn't really spent her holidays with turkeys, cookies, and awaiting the visit of a fat man through a chimney. She wasn't allowed to see her mother or her brother and Custard poked her with needles during the holidays. Of course she would always hear the workers talk about what they were doing for the holidays with their families, but she only got the gist of what the holidays were about.

"I just didn't get around to it." Liz said.

"Well this year you're gonna celebrate the holidays. You're lucky you decided that I could stay in your house. Cuz now you're gonna have like, the best holidays ever!" Abby squealed.

Liz nodded. "Great." She checked her watch. It was time to go see Batman. Today the group was going to go visit Wildcat. "Well I gotta go to… the place."

"What's the place?" Abby asked.

"Uh, you know, the one on that street, by the other store." Liz said, grabbing her bag. She rushed out. "Bye Tut!" She called.

Abby frowned. Tut walked in. "Where does she go?" She asked Tut. "Huh? Where does she go?" She said in a baby voice to Tut.

Tut winced as she scratched hard on top of his head. _Stop hurting my head! Why do you humans think that feels good? It feels like my skin's peeling away! _Tut thought.

Liz walked into the clearing where she had been meeting Batman for her training. She had already changed and was now in her red suit. Liz had changed it though. Instead of the weird red tights she wore regular pants. Lately though, it's been getting cold so she decided that she'd use both to keep warm.

"You're late." The Blue Beetle said.

Liz nodded. "And you're blue, can we get going? I don't like the cold."

"You remind me of someone I know." He stated, giving her his hand.

Liz took it. "Oh really?" _Don't figure it out, please don't figure it out…_

"Yeah, you both hate the cold." He explained. "And you both are pyrokinetics. You know I didn't even know what that was until she told me." They started to fly high in the sky towards Wildcat's boxing ring.

"Uh huh." Liz said. She had almost forgotten that she had a mask on until she touched it.

"You remember that night we met? You helped me and Batman with the Scarecrow? You acted like you knew me…" The Blue Beetle murmured. "Who the heck are you?"

"Well, who are you?" Liz asked.

"Funny." He said. "But seriously, you two are a lot alike."

"How about I make a deal with you?" Liz asked.

"Deal?"

Liz nodded. "You want to know my identity, and I want to know yours."

"You do?" He questioned.

"Sure, why not? A good mystery helps me get to sleep at night." Liz commented. "So you and I have until the end of-"

"-February." He said. "I go slow on these types of cases.""Fine, but if either of us know before hand, we have to tell." Liz said. "And no one else can know about this."

"Deal." He accepted. "We're here."

They landed on the street where the rest of their group was.

"What took you guys so long?" Speedy inquired. He was playing with one of his arrows.

Gear nodded. "I thought you were looking forward to meeting Wildcat, Blue."

"Cuz everyone likes getting beat up by old geezers." Static nudged his friend.

"You calling me old sunny?" Wildcat said. He walked through the doors of his stadium.

Static jumped up straight. "Uh no sir!"

"Either way, you're gonna be first in the ring with me." Wildcat informed, punching him in the shoulder. "Now where's Batman?"

"No idea." Speedy said. "He just told me to come here today and I did. Probably busy or something.""No time for the little people…" Wildcat muttered. "Well, let's get started then."

He guided the group into the building. There was a boxing ring looking at it's finest. There were large gloves hanging from the side and extras on a bench next to the ring. There was also a small kitchenette where it looked like a blender had just been used.

"Now the first thing that you all need to do is take a drink." He said. Wildcat handed each of them a glass of bubbly liquid.

Liz sniffed it. It smelt like raw eggs.

"Raw eggs, freeze-dried meat, and milk. Everything a growing crime fighter needs." Wildcat preached. "Now drink up."

Static choked. "You can really taste the egg in this…" He swallowed against his own will.

Gear poked at it. "It doesn't even seem edible. Backpack analyze." A metallic arm spouted from his backpack and there was a clicking sound.

Liz swallowed her pride and chugged it down. It tasted like spoiled milk trying to revive itself by adding in some eggs for color.

She gasped for breathe.

Everyone but Wildcat was gawking at her.

"How'd you do that?" The Blue Beetle asked. He poked around his cup of sludge. "I can't even try smelling the stuff."

"To be honest I hadn't tasted it one bit." Liz lied. She had just taken so many vile liquids in her past so it was easy to down this.

"Ok, let's get started." Wildcat exclaimed. "Come on drink up, we don't got all day!"

"Pass." Static said, handing him the cup.

Wildcat shrugged. "If you say so."

"I'll give you a hint of you drink mine." The Blue Beetle said to Liz.

"Ok." Liz said. She switched cups with him. "Tell me first so I don't get cheated."

The Blue Beetle thought for a moment. "I have a little sister."

"Good enough." Liz nodded. She drunk the cup down, plugging her nose.

"How do you know I wasn't lying?" He whispered.

Liz shrugged. "How do you know I believed you?" She handed him his glass.

"Red, don't drink his, he can do it himself!" Wildcat hollered.

"I'm not so sure about that." Liz commented.

"Alright Sparky, told you you'd be first up here." Wildcat said, handing Static a pair of boxing gloves. "Let's go."

The others sat on the side of the ring cheering and hooting. Gear was screaming out commands for Static until Wildcat "accidentally" hit him. Liz was having a blast. She hadn't had this much fun in such a long time. That is, until she got into the boxing ring.

"This goes against all my morals to hit a girl." Wildcat said.

"Hey I'll do it!" Speedy called from the sides.

Wildcat shook his head. "No I gotta do it kid. Besides, Batman told me a lot about you."

Liz smirked under her mask. "Like?"

"You've been made for combat." Wildcat retorted.

"Well yeah." Liz shrugged. "Is that a problem?"

Wildcat shook his head and put his hands up. "It just makes the fight more interesting."

Liz took a deep breathe and held her hands up. The gloves weren't as heavy as Static said they were. It was a one round battle. No biting, scratching, using extra extremities, and no using your powers. Liz was ready.

_I am fierce. I am sleek and quick. _Liz encouraged herself. _I can do this._

Gear rang the bell and they circled.

"Now if you feel like you've had enough just tell me-"

Liz punched him in the jaw.

Wildcat frowned, then smiled. _I might actually need to try with this kid. _He thought. He swung at Liz and she ducked and punched him in the stomach.

He staggered back and held onto a rope. "Nice punch. Did you punch from your waist?"

"Sure." Liz answered.

They circled again, Liz found herself holding her breath. Wildcat lunged at her with a punch. Liz sidestepped and tried to punch him. She missed and fell forward. Wildcat punched her in the face and Liz blinked a couple times.

_Come on! I'm as tough as nails, hard as steel, he can't get me. _Liz punched Wildcat in the cheek and stepped back. _Keep going. I'm sleek. I'm fire. _She ducked from Wildcat's fist and punched him in his chest.

"Very nice. See, look here. Red's in her zone." Wildcat taught. "Called a Zen I think."

Speedy shook his head. "I say it's that drink."

Wildcat smiled haughtily. He thought it was a compliment. Liz and Wildcat punched each other at the same time.

Liz staggered and Wildcat fell backwards. "Very good!" He exclaimed, pulling himself up.

"Thanks." Liz smiled. She gasped and ducked from Wildcat's throw.

"What, you think the match was over?" He laughed.

Liz gathered strength in her fist and punched him hard. "No, I didn't hear a bell."

Wildcat felt his jaw. "That's gonna ache in the morning."

"Red, I don't think you need to beat up an old man." Batman said, entering the ring.

"Now where in Sam's Hill have you been?" Wildcat inquired.

"Out." Batman said. He looked at Liz. "How is your posterior?"

"It's getting there." Liz said. They were talking about the tail. "Probably by next week. Has your friend figured something out for me?"

"Yeah." He handed her a vile. "It's nano tech., I think you can figure it out."

Liz took it and slipped it into her pocket. "Thanks…"

Abby pushed Liz out of bed. "Liz come on, get up! Today's Thanksgiving! Jaime and Paco are like, gonna be in here in twenty minutes."

Liz opened her eyes groggily. "Huh?"

"You like, gotta help me cook! Mary and her dad are gonna come too in like, two seconds. We have to start the turkey." Abby hollered.

Liz sat up. "I never agreed to celebrate Thanksgiving."

"Well too late! Get up now." Abby commanded.

Liz got up and dressed according to what Abby wanted her to wear, "a shirt that you like, don't care about and any ronchy paints." Mary and Truman came over right after Liz finished getting dressed.

"Hey Liz, me and my dad got macaroni and cheese." Mary said, handing her a pot of food.

"I'll take it Mary." Abby said. She set it on the counter.

Liz turned to Truman. "Happy Thanksgiving?" She said feebly.

"Is that a question?" Truman asked.

She laughed. "No."

Truman sat on the couch. "Mind if I watch the game?"

"No not at all!" Abby smiled. She handed him the remote and Truman flicked through the channels until the roar of the game sounded through out the apartment.

Paco burst in. "Who's winning?"

"Colts." Truman answered.

He sat down next to Mary's father. "Damn…"

"Hey mister! You're not supposed to say that around Tut!" Mary said, pointing towards Tut, who had been lounging around in his bed.

"Right, sorry, I forgot." Paco winked. "I'm so sorry Tut, will you ever forgive me?"

Tut nodded, and Paco jumped.

"Did, you guys see that?" He exclaimed.

Liz bit her lip. "See what?"

"He just nodded!" Paco explained.

Jaime snorted. "You must be loosing it bro." Jaime was holding his breathe.

"Yeah, I guess." Paco nodded.

Abby clapped her hands together. "So who wants to help me with the food?"

"Not me." Liz smiled. "I can't cook."

Abby gave a puff. "Good, because I wanted to cook all by myself." She tied and apron around her waist and pulled her hair up.

"Well then that worked out good." Liz laughed. She took an apple from the bowl and bit into it. She wasn't allowed to eat anything until dinner, which wasn't something to she was thankful for.

"I remember the time my dad had to like, start cooking dinner cuz my mom was coming home from a business trip and she needed my dad to start. So he bought this gigantic turkey and it couldn't even fit in the oven…"

Liz shut Abby out. Her parents was the only topic Abby would talk about. She was missing them too much. Liz bit into her apple and her chewing droned out Abby's babbling.

She tried to remember a thanksgiving that she had had with her family. Liz found she did remember one thanksgiving. Liz was ten years old. She was sitting next to her dad on the counter and Tut, who was drastically younger, was sitting at her feet. Her father was making mashed potatoes,

"Can I try?" Liz asked. Her red eyes twinkled.

Liz's father smiled. "Sure, you have to hold it like this." He helped Liz with her grip and she started to mash the potatoes.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Tut said in a childish voice.

"Hey, I made mashed tatoes before!" Liz said.

Mr. Garret scratched Tut behind his ears. "Now Tut, don't get cross just because you can't make mashed potatoes."

"Hello Mark, dear." Mrs. Garret walked into the kitchen one hand holding the groceries and the other holding Liz's little brother's hand. "Sorry we're late, we got stuck in traffic."

"It's alright darling." Mr. Garret smiled and picked up Thomas, Liz's little brother. "And how are you Tommy boy?"

Liz mashed the contents of the pot. "This is hard work!" she exclaimed. "Look I got muscles!"

Mrs. Garret laughed. "Come Lizzie girl. How about you and Tut and Thomas go and get your coats, mom and dad need to talk. Bring me your contacts and I'll put them in for you love."

Liz nodded. "Come Tommy." She turned around the corner with Thomas and Tut but held back for a moment.

"Custard is coming to look for her again." Mrs. Garret whispered.

Mr. Garret cleared his throat. "I told him to leave us alone."

"Obviously it didn't get through his thick skull." Mrs. Garret spat.

Liz could hear her father sigh. "We'll just have to move again."

"We need a place where Liz can just disappear." His wife murmured.

"Blud Haven." Mr. Garret informed. "We'll leave tomorrow…"

Liz bit into her apple hard. She was angry. Even when she was little, Custard had to pursue her in any way possible. Couldn't he have just given her a childhood?

"Liz?" Abby asked, tapping her slightly. "I know you said you don't want to, but please can you make the mashed potatoes?'

"Uh, yeah sure…" Liz sighed, getting off of the counter.

"Seriously?" Abby exclaimed.

Liz nodded. "Yeah." She took the masher out of Abby's hands. "But don't expect it to be smooth."

"I just want you to do it." Abby smiled.

Liz tried to put on a smile during dinner, but Abby talking about her dad and her mother during holidays was too much to bear. Jaime saw. So did Mary. And Tut. But Tut wasn't able to do anything. Mary wasn't going to talk out of term. And Jaime was too shy. So Liz ate her food smiling slightly at Paco's jokes and Mary and Abby's never ending conversations.

Everyone was gone by eight. Abby was cleaning the dishes and Tut and Liz were watching television in the living room. Liz needed some time to herself. She was feeling black.

"Abby, I'm going to go take a walk." She said, getting up.

"Ooh, can I go with you?" Abby asked.

Liz shrugged. "I was hoping I'd get some time alone…too many people…"

"Well, ok, but be back soon we're gonna watch the peanuts." Abby smiled.

Liz picked up her bag that had her hero suit in it and still had the vile that Batman had given her and walked out of the house. She overheard Mary and Truman talking in their apartment about Mary's mother. Liz swallowed a lump in her throat and kept walking. It was hard being reminded about the loss of someone. Liz needed to talk with someone....

She found an alley and dressed in her super suit. The lump on her butt was getting bigger. It was starting to get visible through her clothing. It was embarrassing. Liz climbed up a fire escape and started to jump from building to building. She had started to go on patrol on her own. It would look less conspicuous if she was on patrol. She didn't want to draw any attention...

Out of nowhere a building exploded. Liz gasped. People were screaming, shouting to others to call 911. Liz shot towards the building as fast as she could. Fire engines could be heard from down the street. Liz jumped off of a neighboring building and landed right in front of it. Heat radiated from it and she breathed in the hot air slowly. She called for order.

"Hey. Everyone whose not a fire fighter get back!" She called. Everyone stepped back, a woman though, tried to run past her.

"My mother is in there!" She cried as Liz pulled her back. "She can't walk!"

Liz frowned. "I got it, you stay out here!" Liz pushed her way through the door. Fire men followed her.

"You take the lower levels!" Liz hollered over the roar of the fire. "I need two guys to come with me!"

The chief nodded. "Yes ma'am. You heard her men!"

Liz ran up the stairs, some cracking after she stepped on them. She extinguished fire as she went, bringing it into herself. It was a trick Batman had taught her. It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. Two firefighters followed her up the stairs. She caught one as they cracked open a stair.

"Be careful!" She exclaimed, helping him up. Liz heard screams fill the air and she burst through an apartment. A family of four was sitting on a bed, inching away from the enclosing fire. Liz moved the fire away. "Come on, this way!"

The family followed the fire men down the stairs. "We'll be back for more!" They hollered.

Liz held up her thumb and ran back through the building, checking room after room.

Outside, a mechanic dropped his toolbox. "I am not fixing that…" He said in an English accent.

"Excuse me sir, you need to get back behind the line!" The chief said.

"There's a rogue heater in there!" The mechanic said. "It's dripping kerosene."

The chief choked on the mans words. He grabbed a radio from an officer and called up to his men. "Your time is limited! Get as many people as you can out and step on it!"

Back inside, Liz was told by one of the firefighters that her time was running out.

"Shit…" Liz bit her lip. "Ok, you get lower I'll make sure the higher levels are clear." Liz ran up yet another flight of stairs, "eating" flame as she went.

"Please help me!" cried a small, frail voice.

Liz kicked down a door. "Where are you?"

"You insolent old hag!" Another voice spat. "Just tell me the pass code."

Liz pushed her way through a fallen pile of planks.

"Tell me!" The demanding voice hollered. Liz could tell they were near.

"I'm old you filthy man! I can hardly walk, much less remember a simple pass code." An old voice explained.

"Please, you memorized them the first day. Just tell me and I'll leave." The second voice spat.

"Why would I want to give it to you anyway?"

There was a dark laugh. "Because you want to see your grandchildren grow up, don't you?" A series of clicks followed the laugh.

"I-It's zero, seven, zero, eight, one, zero and four." The old woman sighed. "Please don't kill me."

Liz burst through the bedroom door. There sitting on a bed was a small, frail woman, who's white hair was standing on end out of fear. The other person, was standing up, hand pointing a gun towards the old woman. He was clad in black and yellow armor. His suit ended with a large bulb attached to his rear. The bulb was yellow and it was glowing like a night bug. This is the Firefly.

"You're Red, am I correct?" The Firefly inquired, turning towards Liz.

Liz shrugged. "Doesn't really matter, does it?" She punched him in the helmet, which cracked on contact.

The Firefly punched Liz back and she fell through the wall. She got up and staggered a bit. Liz took the fire that was now circling around the woman and pushed it towards the Firefly. He laughed maniacally when it went past him like water.

"Silly little girl, does the name Firefly say anything to you?" The Firefly asked. He slapped Liz in the face.

Liz kicked him in the stomach, which sent him hurling out of the window. The Firefly caught himself and flew away screaming for all of Gotham to hear, "I'VE GOT THE CODE, I'VE GOT THE CODE!"

Liz limped towards the old woman.

"Please come back for me." She said.

"You're the last one." Liz retorted. "I made sure of it. And we've got no time. This place is a time bomb."

The old woman slid into Liz's arms. "What's your name?" Liz asked.

"Marilynn Gibbs." The old woman said.

Fire raged as the two struggled to get out of the apartment. Then, all of a sudden there was a popping noise and the whole apartment building blew.

Liz tucked the woman under her. Fire swept over her back, wood and house hold items scratched Liz in the back, but she didn't dare move an inch. Once Liz thought it was safe, she got up again, the old woman fainted from the heat as Liz carried her through the shamble of a building.

Glass crunched under her feet. Liz had to get this woman out before the second detonation.

The stairs had been taken out, all of them. There was no way that she was going to get down…except for the railing. It was metal and sure to hold both of them. The old lady weighed hardly anything. Liz squeezed the woman as they slid down to their safety.

They made it outside, just as the last explosion set off. Liz staggered towards an ambulance.

"Here. She's fainted, but I think she'll be alright." Liz said to the medics.

"Please, let us help you." One of the men said. He pointed to an air tank

Liz held up her hand. "I don't need it, I'll be fine." All of a sudden she felt this saturated feeling of heat in her chest. "But can I have some water? It was kind of hot in there…"

†


	8. Christmas and Then Some

Liz walked in the graveyard, still dressed as Red. It had been two hours since the fire and she wasn't going home, not just yet. She needed to talk to someone. The headstones cast the full moon's glare. There was nothing eerie about the place. There were no guys in hockey masks poking around or any ghosts of any sort. Liz doesn't believe in ghosts.

She picked up a rock and her hand burned it quickly. She was over heated from the apartment ordeal and had to just let all of the flames out. She came to the headstone that she was looking for and sat down on the grass in front of it.

For a moment, she gathered what she needed to say…

"Hi." Liz started.

"I uh, I just want to say I'm sorry," Liz uttered, "for uh, making your kid cry…I'm not sure if you're able to hear me or not, but I need someone to talk to. When I was a kid I talked to my dad a lot. And after he was gone I still tried to talk with him…So I'm gonna talk with you. I guess it'll be easier than flying down to Florida…So today was Thanksgiving. Your husband and your daughter came over for dinner. And my friend wouldn't stop talking about how her parents always did this and that every Thanksgiving. It's not that I'm angry with her, or that I should be, I-I don't know…This is stupid…" Liz got up. "I'm not even related to you…"

"Don't stop now!" A small voice said.

Liz frowned. "Hello?"

"Crud…" Static revealed himself from the bushes on the other side of the fence. "Hi…"

"Were you following me?" Liz asked.

"Uh no. I was on my way to church." He said. "Who you talkin' to?"

"A dead neighbor." Liz said. "But I don't think she can hear me."

Static sat on the fence.

Liz turned away from him. "So uh, Happy Thanksgiving…"

"You too." He said. "I'm sorry you lost your dad. I lost my mom when I was just a kid."

"Sorry." Liz muttered.

"It's ok." Static answered. "You know she died from the Dakota Raids."

Liz nodded. "I remember that."

"Yeah, she was a doctor." Static said. "You know, I wish I could've just helped her out, saved her maybe."

Liz shrugged. "Sometimes things just happen."

"I guess." Static muttered. "How did your dad-"

"-I'm not exactly sure." Liz said. "Sometimes I blame this man for what happened, but sometimes I feel it was some one else who did it."

Static nodded. "Well if you need anyone to talk to, I think Mrs. Truman is here for you." He pointed at Eleanor's grave stone.

Liz smiled slightly. "Right."

"I'll see you around Red." Static said. "And by the way, nice theatrics tonight at the apartment."

"Thanks, I try." Liz smiled.

When Liz got home Abby was sitting on the living room sofa, arms crossed.

"You missed it." Abby said as Liz shut the door. Liz had changed back into her own cloths.

Liz gasped. "Oh right the peanuts special! My gosh Abby I'm so sorry, but I'm just so tired."

"Where were you?" Abby asked.

"On a walk." Liz said, shutting her door in Abby's face. Tut was sitting in her room.

"She's getting suspicious, you know." Tut whispered.

Liz nodded. "I know."

"I saw the news." He commented.

"Surprise surprise." Liz taunted. "You always do."

Tut sat up. "I am proud of you Liz."

"Yeah, but there was something weird about this fire." Liz said. "The Firefly had started it. He was getting a code out of a woman named Marilynn Gibbs? Do you know who that is?"

Tut nodded to the computer chair. "Google."

Liz sat down and went online. "Marilynn Gibbs is a retired worker from Wayne Enterprises."

"What'd she do?" Tut inquired.

Liz choked over the words on the screen. "She specialized in creating combat machinery. Prototypes and stuff like that. And the Firefly got the code! I've gotta tell Batman."

"Liz it can wait until the morning. Right now you need to rest." Tut said.

"Why'd you tell me to look her up?" Liz sighed, laying in her bed.

Tut shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

"Uh, ok then." Liz closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

She dreamt that night. What she dreamt about still freaks Liz out to this day,

Liz was standing in a courtroom. There were two other people in the room with her. Well, they talked like people. There was a woman in the next stand that had a lion head, a tail and was wearing a red dress. In front of her sat a man who resembled an ibis.

"Court is now in session!" The ibis-man said. "It's the case of Sekhmet versus Garret., May the plaintiff please explain the reason why we're here?"

The lion woman stood up. "Elizabeth Garret has done wrong. She has killed people and may kill more. I was created to punish sinners. Let me drink her blood!"

"That's enough." The ibis man said. "Does the defendant have anything to say?"

"I-I don't understand." Liz retorted. "What's going on?"

"You are in trial." The ibis man explained.

"For what?" Liz exclaimed.

The lion woman roared. "You know why you're here! You have killed your own flesh and blood!"

Liz shook her head. "No, I-I didn't."

"Denial!" The lion woman exclaimed.

The ibis man stood up. "You plead guilty Elizabeth."

"You killed him for pure spite!" The lion woman hollered.

"No!" Liz cried. "I didn't mean to!"

The lion woman lunged at Liz and she screamed.

Outside of Liz's dream, Abby woke up. She rushed into Liz's room to find her bed on fire.

"Oh my god!" Abby yelled.

Liz was writhing and screaming on her bed. Something was sprouting from her butt. It was long and slender and red.

"Liz!" Abby screamed. "Liz are you ok?"

Liz couldn't hear Abby. She was too deep in her dream.

Tut rushed in. "Get a fire extinguisher!"

Abby almost fainted. Tut rushed for Liz. "Don't just stand there!"

"Right." Abby nodded. She ran into the kitchen and got a fire extinguisher.

Liz was up by now and was stopping the fire. When Abby came back in, Liz jumped.

"I have a lot to explain, don't it?" Liz asked.

Abby set down the extinguisher. "I would think so." She drew in a hard breath. "I-I like your tail."

Liz tried to catch a glimpse of her tail. "What?"

Tut smiled. "It's red."

It was snowing. To add upon that, Liz's car engine froze and Abby's car had been taken away by her parents. Liz couldn't bare walking to school in the cold. It was worse than hearing Abby's complaints about her feet getting soggy. So they took the bus.

Liz pushed herself deeper in her jacket.

"Why do they say on the box that these shoes are insulated when they're not?" Abby asked.

"I don't know. Maybe they were lying!" Liz exclaimed.

Abby put her hands up. "No need to get hot with me!" She chuckled. "Hot with me, that was good…"

Liz put her finger to her lips. "Don't tell the whole world!""The whole world probably knows." Abby exclaimed. "Tut, Batman, Mary, The Blue Beetle, the Commissioner…"

"Ok I get it." Liz rolled her eyes. "But I don't think the guy with the fruit bag knows." She said pointing to the seat in front of them.

Abby nodded. "Good point. But I seriously can't believe you're Red!"

People looked back towards Abby.

Liz gulped. "I was Red Riding Hood for Halloween."

"No wonder you sneak off all the time." Abby pondered.

"Change of subject?" Liz asked.

"Finals?" Abby answered. "We take 'em in January."

Liz laughed. "Not the best topic but ok, roll with that."

"I hear Professor's is going to be extra tough." Abby said.

"He's going to try to fail us." Liz nodded.

The bus brought them a block away and then they had to walk. They got to school and departed from each other.

Today there was going to be an assembly. It was supposed to be a surprise, but everyone knew it was going to be something in their favor, regardless of what it was. Before Liz knew it, it was already time for the assembly and her usual posy of four was seated in the middle of the audience.

Paco nudged Liz. "Probably Bruce Wayne with another one of his speeches."

"Please Bruce, persuade me!" Liz called to the ceiling.

Professor Gibbs walked on stage and everyone started screaming and cheering for him. He was the best teacher at the school, no question about it.

"Thank you." He said into the microphone. Everyone got quiet and he continued. "This year our school has been invited to go over the Atlantic Ocean to visit Rivlin. Why Rivlin? Because they have an outstanding military and the school board thought that introducing you to a working system will help you all understand what you're getting ready to do…We'll be going to the capital, Jerusalem. We'll be there for a week, which means we'll also be able to go see many world famous sights. I've got forms up here for you to fill out. The school is paying for half of each ticket so you'll have to pay a thousand dollars for everything but souvenirs, you pay for those. Any questions?"

"Oh my gosh. This is like, what I've been waiting for!" Abby exclaimed. She squealed. "I'll get the forms…does anyone wanna get one too?"

Liz shrugged. "I don't know. Get one for me and I'll see if I can go."

"I wanna go." Paco said, rubbing his hands together. "We'll get to see what super chicas over the border are like."

"And the food." Jaime added. "Mediterranean."

"A thousand bucks." Liz pointed out. "I don't even have that kind of money."

"But it's to go across the ocean-"

"-I don't like flying." Liz said.

"Then you can swim there!" Abby ended.

Liz knew she wouldn't be able to go. Custard has never let her leave the country. He thought she'd betray the US, which she wouldn't. It's where she grew up. Liz thought it over during lunch. She really did want to go. It was something that she had dreamt about ever since she was little. But if she was to really go, she'd have to sneak out of the country. Liz talked it over with Tut and Abby during dinner. Since Abby knew about Tut being able to talk, then he could act normal-as if a talking dog is what one would call normal...

"I don't think that would be a good idea Liz." Tut said. "Custard would have both our heads."

"Yeah but Liz needs to like, get out every so often." Abby protested.

Tut rolled his eyes. "And parading around in tights isn't enough?"

"Definitely not! She totally deserves more!" Abby said.

"Well I still don't think it's something you have to even consider Liz." Tut said. "But on the other hand you do deserve getting away…"

Liz hadn't said anything. She just weighed the possibilities.

"Liz? What do you think?" Abby asked, taking a bite of her food.

"I'm not sure." Liz murmured.

Abby frowned. "What do you mean you're not sure?"

"I don't know if I'll be able to leave the country. I do have a tracking device on me." Liz said.

"Well I think you should go." Abby said. "You deserve it."

"You think?" Liz asked.

Both Abby and Tut nodded.

"Then I'll go." Liz ended. "Besides, it'll be a lot warmer there."

It was basically settled Liz was going. What she really had to worry about was pulling together enough money to go. Abby had enough-heck, that was just pocket money for her-and Jaime and Paco sent home for money. Liz got her money differently. She called Custard. It was risky and Liz had to make sure she didn't give away anything. Liz told Custard she needed more money for her groceries because a friend had just moved in. Surprisingly it worked. Custard sent her the check the next day.

So December went pretty well. Liz wasn't happy about all the snow, but at least she was going to leave it behind in February. Batman had her practicing a lot. But he had been acting a bit different this time. He was more accepting and a lot more friendly. Maybe it was out of pity, or maybe it was just because Liz had progressed so much in such little time. But it didn't matter. Liz was on a lucky train and she was riding it as long as she could.

Christmas break came, and Abby decked the halls.

"Tis the season to be jolly FA LA LA LA LA, LA LA L A LA!!!!" Mary hollered as she walked in the apartment.

Liz jumped. She had been reading a book on Jerusalem's many cultures. Her tail went stiff. "Hey kid."

"Hey Liz!" Mary exclaimed. "Hi Abby, hi Tut!"

"Good day luvie!" Abby called from the hallway. She was busy putting up reefs and bells.

"Liz guess what? My dad and I are gonna go see my mom. We're bringing her hot chocolate and Christmas cookies. Wanna come with us? She'd like to see you." Mary said excitedly.

"Sorry Mary, Liz is going to help me finish decorating the house for Christmas. Maybe after you're done seeing your mom you can come over and celebrate with us!" Abby contradicted.

Mary nodded. "Ok. We got a new bone for Tut by the way. Don't tell him though. It's a surprise!"

"I thought we said that we weren't giving any presents." Abby commented.

"Yeah but Tut should still get something. He didn't agree to it." Mary said.

Liz punched Mary softly on the shoulder. "Alright. Tell your mom I say hi."

"Ok, by Liz!" Mary called.

Mary walked out of the door and Liz shut her book. "Abby, are you done?"

"Almost." Abby answered. "I just gotta hide the mistletoe. I need to make sure you don't take it down. Close your eyes!" She called from her room.

Liz sighed and shut her eyes. "Fine…"

Tut patted in. "I'll find it for you." He whispered.

"No cheating!" Abby ruled.

Abby snuck past Liz and Tut and hid it.

A couple hours later, Liz was sitting with Mary and Jaime by the tree. They were decorating the bottom branches with ornaments. Truman was watching television with Paco, and Abby was making cookies.

"So what do you think you'll get Mary?" Liz asked.

"I asked Santa for new shoes." Mary said. "And that really cool bike that we saw at Walmart, and Tut because he's so freaking awesome!"

Jaime laughed. "But he's just a salty old dog."

"Just between you and me, he can talk." Mary whispered.

"Right." He winked. _Of course the dog can talk...Kids and their imaginations..._

Soon they were sitting at the table for Christmas dinner. Liz was eating the most. Abby hadn't allowed Liz to eat anything. Paco tried to keep up and soon Liz and Paco were having an eating contest.

Liz stuffed a whole chicken leg in her mouth. "Beat that." She said through a muffled voice.

Paco picked up a quarter of the ham and shoved it in his mouth. "Owned."

"You sure?" Liz picked up her bowl of piping gumbo and slurped it down.

"That was still steaming!" Paco exclaimed.

Liz smacked her lips. "Your turn."

Paco patted his stomach. "No chance."

Mary stood up on her chair. "Yeah! Liz won! I knew she'd win! Go Liz!"

Liz got out of her chair and dipped a couple times in a humble bow.

"Well I just didn't wanna bust my gut before dessert." Paco said.

"Dessert will be ready in a few minutes, how about you just watch TV or something?" Abby asked.

"Sure!" Paco and Truman said at the same time.

"Man, your sister would freak if she heard what cookies Abby's making." Paco informed Jaime.

"Which ones are those?" Jaime asked.

Paco nodded to the bowl. "Your sister's special recipe."

Jaime got up, but Liz caught his arm.

"Jaime? Would you mind if I talked with you for a moment?" Liz asked.

"Uh sure." Jaime answered.

Paco gave him a thumbs up as he followed Liz over to the patio.

"I know I said no presents and all, but I was waiting a while for this." Liz said. "A couple months ago I found these at a crime scene." Liz unveiled the two Batarangs she had held on for so long, "I thought since you liked Batman a lot that you'd want them. I don't need 'em." She placed them in his hands. "Mary might freak but she'll get over it. I got her that bike."

Jaime was speechless. The cool metal was what he had dreamt of his whole life. But he had to keep it cool, he didn't want to embarrass himself. "Liz...wow, I don't know what to say…"

"Don't worry about it." Liz said. She looked up at the sky and there taped on the ceiling was the mistletoe. _Dam it Abby!_ She thought. "Mistletoe." She warned.

He jumped back ."What?"

Liz laughed. "Nice save. Come on, I'm cold...Let's go inside."

Jaime nodded. "Yeah a save.." He stuffed the Batarangs into his pocket and trudged back inside.

Abby looked up hopefully but he shook his head. Abby pouted.

Liz walked over and patted her on the shoulder. "Nice try my friend."

The television flashed a warning sign and the news interrupted the Christmas special...

"Sorry to interrupt your Christmas specials fellow Gothamians, but I've got a little show for all of you little tykes and toddlers excited for old Saint Nick to stuff his fat ass down the chimney." said a husky voice. The Joker appeared from the darkness along with a big fat man dressed in a red fluffy suit. "I found this fatso at the mall and thought that since it's in the heart of celebrating the holidays, I'd cross him with the fourth of July…"

Liz and Jaime shot up really fast. "I gotta go to the bathroom!"

"Wait, I don't have to go pee I have to go uh-" Liz started.

"-Right you've gotta go to see that guy. For your check up?" Abby said.

"Is that a question?" Paco asked.

Abby handed Liz her bag with her hero suit in it. "Go get 'em."

Liz winked and rushed out the door.

"Why do they always have to announce it?" Paco inquired.

Abby choked on her drink. "Force of habit?"

_Yeah, that's it. _Tut humored himself.

Liz dashed into the clearing. She only needed to take the inducer Batman gave her off. The inducer is what Liz called the vile Batman gave her. It was filled with a cloaking device that shielded all impurities. Then she put on her mask and hero suit. Her communicator started blinking. Speak of the devil…

"Batman?" She asked.

"He's at Gotham Mall." Batman said quickly. "Is Blue around?"

Liz shrugged. "Probably be here in a few minutes. This is where we meet."

The Blue Beetle dropped in, taking in a staggering breathe. "Here! I'm here."

"Good. I need you two to get to the mall pronto." Batman instructed. "Now!"

"Got it!" They chorused. The Blue Beetle grabbed Liz's arm and they shot up into the sky.

He looked confused. "Which way is it to the mall?"

"Left." Liz answered.

"But won't that take us Downtown?" The Blue Beetle argued.

"No right takes us across the bridge." Liz contradicted. "We're going left because that'll take us through Main Street, and right to the mall!"

The Blue Beetle shook his head. "I'm not so sure about that."

"Oh come on! You choose now to argue over directions?" Liz exclaimed.

"Fine! Left it is!" The Blue Beetle said simply.

"Thank you." Liz muttered under her breathe. "Oh and Happy Christmas."

The Blue Beetle laughed. He was about to say something but Batman's voice interrupted.

"The situation has become more lethal." Batman's voice informed. "The man dressed as Santa, is the Commissioner."

The Blue Beetle almost dropped Liz. "What?"

"Yes, so we have to be extra cautious." Batman said.

Liz and the Blue Beetle landed on the roof of the mall. They cut a small hole from the roof.

"Aren't we going to go through the vents?" The Blue Beetle asked.

"Come on, seriously?" Liz laughed. "They never hold for so long…"

They dropped through the roof and they landed in front of a group of guards.

"…But they do seem to be a bit more inconspicuous." Liz finished.

The Blue Beetle kicked one of the guards. "You think?"

After they were done with the guards, Liz and The Blue Beetle bumped into Batman who had just finished with a group of guards.

"We took out the guards at the south entrance." Liz informed.

"Nice Red." He winked. "Now all we have to do is-"

"Batsy-Boy! Oh and two new play mates! How delightfully boring…" The Joker said, walking into full view. "Who are you?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "No time for pleasantries."

"You're absolutely correct!" The Joker exclaimed. "I forgot," he took out a long piece of paper and large glasses from his pocket, "the comish has been hidden in my favorite hiding place. It's filled with lots of smiles and an up beat pace. I loved to go there as a child, like every one does. Why you ask? Well that's just because. It's filled with many different colors. Stalked with children and their overbearing mothers. So heed my warning. Oh heed it well. The comish has only ten minutes…And then you know what happens, very well. So hurry up and hurry fast, because in only nine minutes now, the comish will be just news of the past!" The Joker chuckled and threw the paper at Liz and dashed off.

"You two find the Commissioner and I'll follow the Joker." Batman said. "And hurry!"

Liz and The Blue Beetle rushed away. They ran into the nearest store and started to search.

All of a sudden, Liz dropped the rack. "The poem he recited. It was a riddle!"

The Blue Beetle nodded. "Alright. So what place are we looking for?"

"Some place colorful. A place where kids like to go, especially a baby Joker." Liz said.

"What would you suggest Red?" He inquired.

Liz shook her head. "I don't know. I don't really go to the mall a lot. List kid's stores…Quickly."

"Uh…Ice cream shops-"

"-No, I mean it's colorful but I couldn't see the Joker there." Liz said.

"Cloth shops-"

"-Ditto, I know kids don't like to go there." Liz contradicted.

The Blue Beetle gasped.

Liz nodded. "THE TOY STORE!"

He continued. "It has many colors. Mothers keep close watch of there kids there-"

"-And a baby Joker likes all the gags that belong there!" Liz finished.

"Let's go!" The Blue Beetle grabbed Liz by the hand and they were off. "How much time do we have?"

"Four minutes." Liz staggered a hard breathe.

The Blue Beetle gulped. "I know this isn't good timing and all, but I was wondering if you wanted to hang out some time?"

Liz laughed. "Nice timing."

"Well I was going to catch you on patrol…" He drifted off.

"Obviously your plans were squashed." Liz laughed harder.

"Is that a yes?" He questioned.

Liz shrugged. "Ask me in ten minutes." She let go of his hand and she kicked through the metal security bars. There were guards dotted around the store.

"Hey get them!" One called.

Meanwhile, Batman had dashed off to intercept the Joker. He was headed for the emergency exit…

"You're not getting away from me Joker!" Batman hollered. The Joker swerved and instead of going through the exit he went up the stairs.

"Jingle Bells, Batman smells! Robin laid and egg," the Joker sang, "the Batmobile lost a wheel and the JOKER GOT AWAY!"

The Joker kicked down the door to the roof and started running crazily away from it.

Batman pursued until he kicked the Joker, who staggered backwards and fell off the side of the building.

"Shit…" Batman muttered.

The Joker was screaming in delight as he fell.

Batman reached over the edge and shot a grappling hook at the Joker which snagged onto him as he was about to make impact with the ground.

"Merry Christmas to you too Batsy-Boy!" The Joker exclaimed.

There was a small pop down below and the fire extinguishers went off.

Batman gasped and rushed down the steps.

Liz and the Blue Beetle were alright. Liz had grabbed the Commissioner and hidden him under her invulnerable body. The Blue Beetle had made a shield and hidden him and the knocked out guards behind it.

Batman rushed in. "Are you all…oh good."

Liz coughed a couple times. "He's knocked out, but alive."

"Next time, keep him awake." Batman instructed. "But good job…"

The Blue Beetle helped Liz up. "So do you wanna go hang out some time?"

"Two more minutes." Liz clued.

Batman suppressed a chuckle. _Very nice…_He said. _I've done very well with her. _

Liz still had her mask on. She was with the Blue Beetle at the clearing.

He still hadn't figured out that she was in fact, Liz. But Liz had it almost figured out who he was.

"So, what have you been doing for Christmas?" The Blue Beetle asked.

Liz smiled. "Hanging out with my friends, nothing fancy." _He knew my dad was dead before I told him._

The Blue Beetle smiled. "Same here."

_Same here? Holey crap, I'm celebrating with him!! _Liz thought. "Now that you mention it, I need to go play Santa." She got up quickly.

The Blue Beetle cringed. "Uh Ok." He let his head fall back to plead to the lord for her to stay a little longer and he gasped. "No way…"

"What?" Liz questioned.

"I've never seen it grow wild." He murmured.

Liz looked up. "What? What is it?"

"Mistletoe." He finally answered.

A small smile spread across Liz's face. "Well fine, it's a good thing I didn't get you anything…"

January came and the finals were brutal. But somehow Liz was able to scrape two A's. The whole school was a buzz to get started for the trip to Jerusalem. Paco and Jaime were going to sleep over at Liz's the night before. But even though Liz was excited to go, she was getting set off lately. All the villains that had just been put in jail had mysteriously disappeared. No one knew where they went. They all just snuck out and actually hid. Liz was surprised the Joker hadn't done anything rash yet. No one liked it. Batman definitely didn't like the stillness. He had Liz run practice double time along with many heroes and apprentices. He had a feeling that the quiet wasn't going to last. Along with the unusual tranquility over Gotham, Liz hadn't heard word or rumor from Custard or any of the Cuds. Liz knew he would pounce sooner or later, but she preferred later.

After the first semester ended at the end of January, Liz had it all figured out. She knew who The Blue Beetle was. "Both" go crazy over Huntress, both eat pineapple on their pizza, and they both are never seen with each other (duh).

It was the night before they would be departing from Gotham to go over the Atlantic.

"So if Custard calls you don't answer." Liz warned Tut.

"Relax I'm not even going to be here." Tut reminded. "I'm going to be with Mary and Truman."

Liz nodded. "And if he comes here?"

"Get Mary and Truman far, far away." Tut answered. "We've been through this a million times."

"A million and one according to me." Abby sighed. "But who's counting?" She popped a bubble of gum

"Funny." Liz said.

Abby stared at Liz's tail. "You know, it's totally hilarious to think that you're afraid of snakes and you've like, got one stuck to your butt."

Liz rolled her eyes. "You're full of it today aren't you?""She has been drinking that herbal tea stuff." Tut clued.

"True." Liz nodded. "Ok, so you know not to talk when Truman's around."

"Liz I think he's like, got it already." Abby protested. "You just need to take a chill pill."

"Find me one and I will." Liz said. "It's not like it'll kill me."

Abby nodded. "Right."

"We're here!" Paco called. "Pack enough stuff?" He looked at the four suit cases Abby packed for herself.

"Oh that's just carry on." Abby yelled from Liz's room.

Liz plugged her ears. "Just go and talk to him, you don't have to scream."

Tut nodded. "I'll go to Mary's now, there's no use staying somewhere I can't talk. Have fun Liz, oh and don't get into any trouble." Tut fathered.

"Honestly, when have I ever done that?" Liz asked.

Abby patted Tut on the head. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't get in trouble."

Liz put on the inducer. "Tell Mary I say hi."

Tut walked out of the apartment, ignoring the stares that Paco gave him.

"You let your dog go out by itself?" He questioned.

"No, he's going to Mary's. He knows where it is." Liz said.

Abby turned on the television. "So I'm gonna like, try to stay up all night."

Jaime laughed. "I haven't tried an all nighter since I was in middle school."

"I'm not doing it." Liz said. "I can't go a day with out sleep."

Paco laughed. "You sometimes act like you don't get enough."

"Well that's because you get on my bad side." Liz said. She laughed at his expression and opened a book. "Besides I won't have to look at your sorry face all night if I go to sleep."

Abby rolled her eyes and changed the channel. "There's nothing on!"

Jaime checked Paco's suitcase. "Man, did you bring anything but shirts? Where's your toothbrush?"

"What, I needed one?" Paco asked.

Liz nodded. "Oh you're a lady's man."

No one slept in a bed. They all sat on the sofa in front of the television and fell asleep on top of each other. Liz was asleep against Jaime, who was mushed between her and Paco, who's feet were in Abby's face.

Jaime's snores woke Liz up. She wiped her mouth and cleaned the crud from her eyes.

"Could you snore any louder!" Liz hollered.

Jaime jumped up. "What?"

"You broke my ear drums!" Liz yelled

"Horu?" Paco murmured, rubbing his eyes.

Liz laughed and got up.

"I don't snore that loud!" Jaime defended.

The smile on Liz's face grew. "How'd you know I was talking about you, Dark Knight?"

Jaime frowned. "Because I-I mean…Well at least your shirt is dry!"

"At least you can hear!" Liz yelled.

Abby yawned. "What's going on?"

"They're fighting." Paco answered. "I don't know why though…"

"Just to fight?" Abby murmured.

"Liz started it!" Jaime hollered.

Liz snorted. "I started it? You started it when you decided to snore! You know what time I went to sleep last night? Two in the morning."

"Well I had to get up to change shirts!" Jaime said, pointing to his wet shoulder.

She stuck her tongue out and went into the kitchen. Jaime followed her into the kitchen and Liz poked him in the chest with a spoon.

"No food for you!" She exclaimed.

Abby laughed and stretched on the sofa. "Plane leaves at six."

"What time is it now?" Paco asked the clock. "Four in the morning? I didn't even know there was a four in the morning!"

Liz took her food out of the microwave. "Two hours and it takes a half an hour to get to the airport."

"Ugh…" Paco said, pulling a pillow over his face. "I'm tired."

"And I'm Red." Liz joked.

Jaime choked on his milk. "What'd you say?"

Abby's mouth dropped open.

Liz winced. "Just kidding! Can't you take a joke…"

_Joke? _Jaime thought.

Soon, the four were at the airport, being counted by Professor Gibbs. His wife was tagging along. To Liz's surprise she found that it was the lady that she had saved from that fire, Marilynn Gibbs. She should've seen it before, they had the same last name. The plane ride was alright, except Liz's inducer was acting on the fritz. She had to sit on her tail in order to conceal it, and either close her eyes or wear glasses. Liz was sitting at the window and watched the clouds speed by. Abby was sitting next to her, babbling on about the beach or something. Liz didn't really care. She was seeing how the altitude affected fire. So far, it was sickening.

"So I was like, looking online and our hotel is about two hours from the beach." Abby said, excited. "Maybe on the last day we could head on over there and check out the butts." She nudged Liz in the ribs.

Liz shook her head. "Not like this Abby." She said, pointing to her red eyes and tail. "I don't think any of them will like a lizard as a girlfriend."

"Oh Liz. You don't have to tell them anything." Abby said.

"Thanks, I think that made me feel better…" Liz drifted off. "So what hotel are we staying at?"

"It's called the Rivlin Gold Hotel." Abby stated exaggeratedly. "Very nice hotel."

Liz laughed. "Great.""We're going to one of the biggest party worthy city to see it's military unit?" Paco asked, peeking over his seat to talk with Liz and Abby.

"That's during the day." Liz said. "At night you get to go shake your little Mexican butt wherever you please….well except right in front of me because I'll be somewhere where you're not."

"Ouch, right to the heart." Paco said, pretending to faint.

Jaime's head popped up. He looked sick. "I don't feel to hot."

"Abby would you mind telling Jaime that the reason that he doesn't feel so hot is because he isn't." Liz said, flipping through her book.

"Well Paco, you can tell Liz that I wasn't talking about my devilish good looks I was talking about my stomach, and she's not so hot herself." Jaime added.

"Abby, can you tell Jaime that he's an immature little boy who isn't able to take a simple joke and he's not devilishly good looking." Liz spat.

Jaime looked at Paco. "Well you can tell Liz that-"

"-Shut up!" Abby yelled. "I can't take it with you two anymore. You guys are like my two cousins. You never shut the hell up!"

They all stared at Abby as she heaved in deep, raged breathes.

Liz nodded. "Uh ok. We'll shut up for a few." She leaned back in her chair. Nighty Night."

Everyone was quiet and soon they were all asleep. That is, until Liz's phone buzzed. She jumped up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She had forgotten about her phone and looked out the window. Israel was coming into view. She shook Abby awake and they gawked out the window. Paco started taking pictures of the skyline. Jaime was the only one that was still asleep.

"Oh, I know I shouldn't do this…" Liz took out a marker. "But it's my only chance." She started drawing on his face.

"Man, lemme get a picture of this." Paco said, pushing the camera in Jaime's face.

Liz started to laugh. "Ok, ok, you go the picture?"

"Lemme get one more…" Paco murmured. "Got it."

"Let's get it off of him before he wakes up." Liz said. She took a bottle of water and a napkin from the trolley and started wiping Jaime's face off.

"Hey Liz, stop drooling." Abby whispered.

"Oh shut up." Liz said.

They landed. It took forever, but they finally landed. Jaime had no idea that he had been a human canvas, that is, until Paco showed him the pictures. But he didn't care, it was past. Liz was disappointed. She wanted him to go psycho on her. While everyone was checking into their hotel rooms, Liz snuck away and started to walk around the city. She came upon a market place that was thriving. An old woman pushed a rosary into her hand.

"I don't have money." Liz said.

"Keep!" The woman said. "Keep."

Liz nodded. "Uh ok." She slipped it into her pocket and walked on. Liz wasn't religious, so she didn't know what the heck this thing was.

A little boy nicked a roll of bread from a stand. The vender, which had saw him, started to run after him with a long knife.

Liz chased after them.

The child was screaming apologizes, but still clutching the bread in his hands. He looked like a walking skeleton.

The man grabbed hold of the child's hand and had the knife against his wrist when Liz stepped into the alley.

"Hey? What's up?" Liz called to the man.

He turned around. "I no speak English." He turned back around.

Liz threw a trash can lid at the man, and hit him in the head. He fell backwards.

The child whimpered and squeezed himself into a corner. He abandoned the bread and hid his face in his hands.

Liz picked up the bread. "It's alright." She handed it to him. "I won't hurt you. You really need to pay for this."

"I have no money." He whispered. "I am a gypsy child." He bit into the bread hungrily. "I'll take you to my father. I need to thank you." He took Liz's hand and led her into the crowded streets.

_How come all these kids like to be around me? _She thought.

"My name is Marko. I originally am from Russia." He said. "And your name?"

"Listen kid, I gotta go. Don't steal again." Liz said. "Alright Marko?"

"Alright." He agreed. "I thank you many days." He kissed her arm and ran off to join other little kids.

Liz made it back to the hotel, where Abby was reprimanding her.

"Did you get into trouble?" She pestered.

"No."

"Where you out in your mask?" Abby asked.

"No."

Abby thought. "Were you shaking some pants?"

"No!"

"Ok, ok, just kidding. Jaime was looking for you." She said. Abby winked.

Liz nodded. "Probably for payback."

"He was looking pretty serious." Abby hinted. "He looked like he needed help or something."

"As a matter of fact, I need to talk with him." Liz said. "We're gonna see the military tomorrow right?"

Abby nodded.

"Well I'll see you." Liz said.

"I'm going to a club with Lillian so I'll be back late." Abby said. "Paco's out at the restaurant. Jaime's in his room."

Liz nodded. "Alright." Liz wasn't really paying any attention. She was thinking. There was something she had to do, right now. It was now or never. This was going to be risky. If she didn't get it right, she would be over with. She had taken off the inducer, put on glasses and stuffed her tail into her paints. Liz knocked on Jaime's door. There was some rustling of paper and Jaime answered.

"Hey." He smiled.

Liz nodded. "Hey. You needed to talk to me?"

"Uh yeah." Jaime opened the door wider so she could get in.

_He knows! _Liz thought. _Oh shit!_

Jaime looked awkward.

"It's good you needed to talk to me because I need to talk with you." Liz said. She sat down on his bed.

"Yeah? About what?" He asked.

"I, you first." Liz said.

He frowned. "Why are you wearing your glasses inside?"

"Why aren't you?" She joked.

"Right." He nodded.

They were silent for a moment. Liz could hear cars and people passing by the hotel.

"How's super hero duty?" She asked quietly.

"It's been pretty dull…Wait what?" He looked at Liz hard. "I don't-I'm not a super hero." He lied. _Crap…_

Liz laughed. "You should really get a better excuse than the bathroom."

"What are you talking about?" He asked. _Oh lord, oh lord, oh lord!_

Liz raised her hand to take her glasses off. "I figured it out. You said until February, and if one of us knew earlier that we should tell."

He scratched his head. "No way…"

"Everyone knows now." She joked. She took her glasses off.

Jaime's eyes widened. "You-I-I knew it!"

"Come on Sherlock, it wasn't that hard." Liz laughed. "Red and I both are pyros. You never see us together."

"How did you figure me out?" Jaime asked. "I mean, I'm totally different in the suit."

"I must admit you are a bit of a Rico Suave." Liz commented. "But when you use the bathroom excuse every time, it kind of becomes obvious."

Jaime laughed. "Right." His smile disappeared. "So you really have the tail?" He whispered.

Liz looked at her feet. "Not my best feature. But what I don't understand is why you didn't rat me out when you saw that I was-"

"-I'm good with secrets." He said.

"Yeah?" Liz whispered. "What else are you good at?"

Jaime leaned in closely. "I'm good at a lot of things."

She blushed. "Like what?" Liz murmured.

"I'm good at flying." He uttered. His nose touched hers.

Liz cleared her throat and pulled back. "I uh…Sorry." She got up. "I didn't mean to…I gotta go." Jaime couldn't even get a word in. Liz was out of the room before he could even say anything.

Outside, Liz shook her head and put on her glasses. She couldn't do _that _again. She remembered what happened last time.

Liz yawned and rubbed her eyes. Abby was in the shower. It's what woke her up. Today was the third day of the military tour. Today they were going to run another set of drills with the new recruits. Liz wasn't in the mood. She never is. So she planned to skip. She was going to walk around and see the people. It was more enjoyable than rolling around in mud and showing that you were weak. Besides, there had been a lot of tension between her and Jaime. He claimed he didn't care. But that night had brought back ghosts.

She had told Abby about what happened. Abby was still mad at Liz for leaving him like that.

"Come on Liz! If I were in your position-"

"-You would've done the same thing." Liz hissed. "Abby, the reason why I didn't do it is because I haven't had much luck in that department."

"Right…" Abby winked.

"Abby I'm serious." Liz said. "Let's just go. We're gonna be late."

Everyone was walking in a small crowd to the base. Liz looked both ways and stopped walking. She smiled. No one even noticed.

So she walked around for a while. The city was filled with so much life. Liz loved it. There were street performers, outside restaurants, hotels, malls. But what really caught Liz's eye was these big buildings. One had this golden dome, it was called The Church of the Lord. There was this alluring church that Liz walked into on accident.

"Hello my dear child." A man said.

Liz jumped backwards and spun on her heel. "Hello."

"Welcome to the holy church." He greeted. "You seem distraught."

"This is a church?" Liz asked. "I shouldn't-"

"-Shouldn't what child? You don't have to hide from the church." There was a twinkle in his eye that made Liz at ease. "Please my dear. Here, in the church, in the eye of the Lord, we've nothing to hide."

"But you don't understand, I'm not the kind that should be here." Liz explained. "I'm not religious, and I'm not very good at being good."

"No one has to be religious to be a child of Him. And as for being good, well at church you can start over." The man explained.

"I see." Liz nodded. "But sir, I've done so many unspeakable things in the past."

"But what the glorious thing about being here, is that you can start over." The pastor, explained. "The Lord shows mercy in his home. And you can become cleansed by following the teachings of our heavenly father. You see, not one of us can hide anything from the Lord." He cleared his throat. "I have nothing to hide! My name is Ronald Pavilon I love to knit with my grandmother!" He called out.

A woman holding the hands of her children answered. "I have nothing to hide, sometimes I wish my children's mouths were sewn shut."

People chuckled.

A black man cleared his throat. "I have nothing to hide, I can't pay for my family so we beg for our livings."

The pastor, Ronald Pavilon, looked at Liz. "Miss?"

"I here have nothing to hide," she said in a uneasy voice, "Well, I guess He knows what I've done so I really don't have anything to hide."

The woman with her children laughed softly. So did the pastor.

Liz blushed, but the pastor seeing her discomfort said this,

"This is a good start, but you need to get deep my dear." He said. "Come back as much as you like, and you will see that it will be a lot easier each time."

Liz was sitting on her bed, watching television. The rosary was now in her hands, and she had kept it there since she got back from the church. She had just felt so, different.

There was a tap on the window, and Jaime (if you want to call him the Blue Beetle) was there at her window.

Liz opened it. "Hi."

"Hi." Jaime said. "Didn't see you today."

"I skipped." Liz informed.

He nodded. "I could tell."

She grinned. "How was military training?"

"Hard when you have to cover for someone and do your own work." Jaime informed, sitting on the window sill.

"Sorry." Liz said sheepishly.

"Hey, do you wanna hang out?" He asked.

Liz turned off the television. "Why not."

They found a sandy seat at the Dead Sea and relaxed.

"So where'd you go to today?" He questioned.

"Just hung around the city." Liz said.

Jaime nodded. "What'd you do?"

She shrugged. "The usual. Got some coffee…talked to some people…kissed a French boy-"

"-What?"

Liz laughed. "I'm just kidding with you. I don't like French people."

_Better not… _He thought.

"Besides, I don't think that'll happen any time soon." Liz muttered.

"Oh, I see." Jaime said bitterly.

Liz bit her lip. "I didn't mean that. I…It's hard to explain Jaime."

"Explain." He demanded. "Try me."

"It's more complicated than that." Liz said. "You don't understand."

"Then help me understand." He declared. He looked at her hard. "I want to understand you more!"

"I'm very flattered." Liz managed to say.

"Liz?" He questioned.

"Jaime?" She answered.

He dug his hand into the sand. "How did your dad go?"

Liz was quiet for a moment. "It should be obvious by now."

"What do you mean?"

"It was an accident." Liz informed.

"You-"

"-I. My dad had always baked cakes for everyone's birthday, and he believed that a birthday should be celebrated from when they wake up, to when they go to sleep. So he'd wake everyone up on their birthday by singing the birthday song, and put them to sleep too. In the morning he'd wake up real early and bake a double chocolate cake with a melted marshmallow in the middle. It was my thirteenth birthday when he went. I had woken up that birthday like all the others. The cake was on my lap and the damn candles flickering in the dark room. Everyone was there, my dad leaning over the cake saying 'Good morning Lizzie Girl, happy birthday!' Then all of a sudden, I had this sudden urge. The candles grew and, well, you get the picture." Liz said.

Jaime was gawking at Liz. He looked down. "Liz, I-I didn't know. I'm sorry that I asked-"

"-Don't worry. You were curious, and you got your answer. It's not your fault." Liz assured.

"But I'm still curious." He commented. "Why are you so scared to-"

"-To kiss you?" Liz finished for him. "That's got the same bitter end to it."

He shook his head. "But it's different for me. I can stand it, with this on." He pointed to his suit.

Liz shrugged. "With out it, you'll be fried."

"Well then I'll probably just have to keep it on for a while." He said. "I don't care."

A small smile managed to surface on Liz's face. "You'll grow to hate it."

"Liz, you've just got to shut up and bear it. I took it on Christmas, and I can take it now." He said.

"Fine." Liz admitted. "I'll shut up, just for you…"

†


	9. Devistation

Liz dragged her suitcase into the apartment. Abby had jammed in souvenirs for Tut and Mary. Liz had only held on to one thing the whole trip, the rosary. Liz took out her phone. It was the first time she checked it since she got back from Israel.

"Ten missed calls?" She asked aloud.

Abby, Paco, and Jaime came in, dancing and shouting.

Liz went into her room and listened to her voicemail. The first couple were from Mary and Tut (five of them). Two were from Batman and the PD. One from her mother, and another from her brother. The last one was from Truman.

"Guys keep it down!" Liz hollered.

Liz pressed the phone to her ear. Truman's wavy voice pierced her ears.

"Elizabeth? It's Truman. Something's happened. I don'-." There was a small blast and the phone line went dead.

There was a certain tone of urgency in poor Truman's voice. Liz's mouth ran dry.

She burst through the door.

"I knew that kid would blab." Liz hollered.

Everyone stopped dancing and stared at her.

Liz glanced at her hero bag and Abby gasped.

"I'll be back." Liz said, grabbing her bag. She rushed out the door and knocked on Truman's door. She knew what happened. It was obvious.

There was no answer. Liz started getting desperate, slamming on the door. No answer. Liz kicked it down. A rank smell darted up her nose. The house was in shambles. The carpet was ripped. Chairs were kicked over and broken. Tables were cracked in half. The counter top was cracked and the light bulbs were busted.

"Mary?" Liz called. "Truman? Tut?" No one was there. "Hey? Come on, I'm here." Her eyes started to water at the onion air. She walked into Truman's room. The smell was the worst here. She flicked at the light, but it didn't work. Liz snapped her fingers and a small ember of light appeared.

Liz looked hard into the darkness, and then gasped. Mangled upon Truman's bed was Mary. Her eyes were open towards the door. Her neck was broken and was all lumpy and blue. Liz shook her head. She stepped forward and stepped on something large and soft. Truman was laying on the ground, his chest didn't move. His eyes were closed and his face looked empty.

Liz dropped to her knees. She tried to hold back tears, but it was too hard. They were gone. Mary, her sweet Mary and her father. There was a tape on the bed with her name written upon it in familiar handwriting.

Liz stood up and walked over to Mary's body. Her hand shook as she touched her cold cheek.

"Mary?" She whispered. Liz pulled her hand away, seeing that her hand had burned Mary's cheek.

In the intervening time Liz found out the grim end of her neighbors, Abby tried to get Paco and Jaime out her apartment. Abby tried to push Jaime out, but he took her arm.

"Abby, I know about Red and Liz. About it all!" He exclaimed.

"Great! Do you know too Paco?" She asked.

Paco shook his head. "I don't know what the heck's going on."

"Then you don't need to." Abby said. "But you need to go see if she's alright. I've gotta go somewhere…family…"

Jaime nodded and walked out.

Liz put the tape into the player and turned the television on. First there was a lot of static, and then Mary appeared on the screen.

"Liz? Are you there?" Mary whimpered. "It's the Cuds Liz. I didn't tell, I promise I didn't tell." Mary started to cry and the camera stopped for a moment. Then Mary appeared again and she had a huge welt on her eye. "Liz, they took Tut and they're gonna get my dad. Liz I'm scared and I'm confused. They said that someone named Abigail helped. Isn't that your friend? I thought your friend was nice. Liz I don't wanna die. You said my mommy wants to watch me grow up. I don't want to let her down-"

"-Garret!" Called Custard from the background. "I know you left, and you're gonna get it. The dog's being held at the docks. As for the girl and her father, I think you'll be able to find them."

Tut barked loudly. "Liz, it's a-"

The tape ended and it was silent. Liz sobbed into her lap. This was going badly. How could she let this happen? She should've stayed in Gotham, where people needed her. Better yet, Liz should've stayed in the Area. But it was too late, she paid the price, and so did her friends.

"Liz?" Jaime called, walking into the shambled house. "What the heck's that smell?"

Liz got up and wiped her cheeks. "Where's Abby?"

"She left a few minutes ago. Said something about her family." Jaime said.

"No. That-that bitch." Liz murmured. "She told Custard. And they've got Tut."

"Gosh Liz…" Jaime muttered.

Liz stood up. "But I know where they are hiding him. I'm gonna go get him."

"I'll come with you." He said.

She shook her head. "No. No one else can get involved. They might come after you and Paco. Make sure you both are safe." Liz pulled on her suit and ditched her mask.

"Liz, it's probably a trap." Jaime pressed. "Just calm down." He took her by the shoulders, even though it was hot.

She shook her head again. "No. I'm going. You can't stop me. They've hurt everyone I've ever cared about and I'm not going to sit around and take it!"

Jaime hugged her. "Please don't."

"I've got to." Liz said. "Tut's been with me ever since this all started. He's going to be with me when we finish."

Liz walked out of the door. Paco stared at her as she walked out.

"No way…" He muttered.

She ignored him and ran towards the docks….

Tut whined in his cage. His fur was matted and bloody. His paws were aching and he hadn't slept in days. He wasn't given any food or any assurance that Mary and her father were alright. Tut couldn't believe that he let a relative of Custard into his home. Tut knew there was something wrong with Abby. Why didn't he see it before?

Speaking of her, Abby walked into the room with the cage in it.

"Tut." Abby said.

"Abigail." Tut spat.

Abby pulled a piece of bread out of her pocket. "I thought you'd like something to eat."

"Don't come near me." Tut said. He growled and bared his teeth. Abby stepped back.

"He's my father Tut. I had to listen to him." Abby declared.

Tut's tail crept between his legs. "And Liz was kind to you. I was kind to you. You should be ashamed of yourself. You've killed two people, maybe not from your hands but just by a simple pass of secrets."

Abby threw the bread at Tut. "What the hell was I supposed to do!"

"SAY NO!" Tut hollered. "Haven't you noticed that Liz has lost everything, and she'll keep loosing everything when there's people in the world like you!"

Abby slammed the door behind her. Guards were running around. Her father was standing in the middle, calling out orders.

"Father." Abby called.

Custard spun around. "My darling daughter. You have done so well!"

"Dad I want out of this." Abby demanded. "You said no one was going to die."

A smile spread across his face. "Well, I lied. But look at all of this Abigail. When I am gone, you get all of this." He gestured to the many scientists, guards and vehicles buzzing about.

"I don't want the family business." Abby whined.

Outside, Liz had just jumped down in front of the door. She melted through the door.

Custard looked at Abby. "Go hide."

Liz punched a couple of Cuds and tossed them aside. She shot fireballs left and right, putting all that Batman taught her into the fight.

"Custard!" She screamed. "I'm coming for you!"

Abby rushing to the room where Tut was being held. She had stolen a pair of pliers and took care of the lock.

Tut pounced on top of Abby. "You should be locked up for the rest of your miserable life!" He barked in her face.

Abby whimpered. "Liz is outside!"

"No…" Tut whispered. "No!" He repeated, louder. He ran out of the room to find Liz taking on full regiments at a time. She wiped them out without any problem.

"Custard!" She repeated, fire spouting from her mouth.

"Shoot her down!" Custard ordered. "Shoot her down now!"

Liz was tossing fireballs at any guard with a gun. Tut bounded towards her. There was a guard above Liz that had a perfect shot. He had to get there in time.

Out of the corner of her eye, Liz saw Tut was free and alright. "Tut!" She exclaimed. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Liz watch out!" He called. He jumped over her and there was a terrible boom that echoed through out the whole warehouse. It sounded like a loud blast of thunder.

The moment was slow, and Liz turned around slowly to find Tut sprawled onto the floor.

He was choking for breathe. "Liz." He uttered.

Liz fell to her knees and took his head into her hands. "Tut?" She choked. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He lied. "The accommodations could have been better though."

Tears sprouted from her eyes and fell down her cheeks. "Tut, you got shot."

Tut licked a tear from her cheek. "It's nothing dearest. You would've done the same."

Liz pet her dog. "Tut, don't leave."

"I'll be fine." He assured. "You worry about yourself alright?"

"But I need you." Liz whispered. "I can't let you go."

"Liz," Tut said in a raspy voice, "it's my turn. Now," he writhed in pain, "now you need to worry about everyone else. I expect Mary is-"

"-Gone." Liz uttered. "Both of them."

Tut closed his eyes. "This isn't much of a surprise. But they're a bit well off now."

Liz shook her head and her lip quivered. "Please, Tut."

"Liz, you fight. You win. Alright? I'll be watching. I'll be rooting for you. You just do your thing." He mouthed.

Everyone was watching. The Cuds had all watched this, this experiment have a heart to heart with an animal. Custard rolled his eyes. Abby cried and looked at Custard with distaste.

"You are not my father!" She screamed. "You're a monster!"

Liz hugged Tut. "Bye." She whispered in his ear.

She stood up and fire erupted from each part of her body. She yelled and fire spouted from her mouth.

"She's a dragon." A Cud whispered.

Custard slipped away and searched for a large gun, which was the only thing that could go up against Liz and her power. He dragged it and pointed it at Liz.

Abby was running out of warehouse, when another director of the Area caught her.

"Abigail, you need to come with me." He said. Abby nodded and followed him out of the warehouse and away from the place.

Custard laugh feverishly. "I should've done this a long time ago!" He shot the gun and the bullet rammed into Liz.

She fell back onto the floor. Liz cringed, and even though she didn't know it, the gun had just triggered a massive wave of fire. Liz flared and then the fire exploded in every direction. The warehouse had shattered to pieces. Liz lay atop the rubble, scratched and battered, but not for long.

†


	10. Comeback

She hadn't talked for days. She hadn't eaten either. Liz just sat, and stared at the walls of her cell. It was bleach white, four cornered, and no fun. Liz had seen Daisy. She was doing well. She had just come back to the Area for routine experiments. In fact, the only person Liz would even talk to was Daisy.

"Girl, you should see my baby. He's the sweetest little sugar pie in the whole world." Daisy said, tapping Liz's hand.

Liz nodded. "It's good you're doing alright."

"Oh hun'. I heard what happened." Daisy said, pulling Liz into a bear hug. "I know its hard baby."

"You know everything Daisy." Liz joked.

"Well of course I do." She winked.

Liz stared off into space. They were sitting in the mess hall with the rest of the experiments. They were all jammed into one area. Liz caught sight of a new guy.

"Who's that?" She asked.

Daisy rolled her eyes. "Oh he's a new guy, Felix LeBue. He's from France, but he's been living in New Orleans since he was eight. He's got a good load-if you know what I mean-but he's very cocky."

"I see." Liz nodded. "What's he-"

"-The boy can fly. He's also a pretty good fighter. Knocked me down a couple times." Daisy admitted.

"No?" Liz muttered in disbelief. No one ever knocked down Daisy Hall.

"Believe it hun'." Daisy laughed. "Want me to introduce you?"

Liz shook her head. "Are you kidding? No way."

"From what I've heard, you've been doing well in that department. Is it true you're leading on a super hero?" Daisy said, holding her hands out in front of her. "Men in tights are always so, tight…"

Liz nudged Daisy in the shoulder. "Yeah, it's true. But I don't think I'll be seeing him again. The new director of this dump is probably gonna forbid me from ever leaving this place."

"I hear the new director is Custard's daughter." Daisy commented.

Liz gasped. "Abby?"

"She's called West, but I guess you can be informal." Daisy said.

Liz looked at Felix LeBue and he winked. Daisy whistled. Liz rolled her eyes. "Get over it Daisy, I'm not going to even look at him again."

Daisy snapped her fingers and a small rose grew from her hand. "C'est l'amour!" Daisy winked.

"No." Liz said, standing up. "No way, out of the question!"

The guards walked up to Liz. "West needs to speak to you."

Liz frowned, and shrugged at Daisy. _I guess the new Custard wants to rough me up…_

Liz was put into a small cube, similar to what an interrogation room looks like. A small two way mirror was put up, and Liz turned her back on it. Abby walked in, now wearing a traditional uniform for the Area. She pulled in a television on a pale cart.

"It's so nice in Bermuda this time of year isn't it?" Abby said.

Liz didn't look at her, or talk.

Abby sighed. "Liz, come on. I'm your friend."

_You've got a funny way of showing it. _Liz thought.

"I thought you might want to see this." Abby stated. She turned on the television. It was the Gotham City news. "On Tuesday, the day after you came here, the docks were shut down by Captain Stingaree. The Joker and Harley Quinn took over the streets. Poison Ivy took care of the airport. The Firefly is threatening to blow up the entire city with Wayne Enterprise's latest and top secret weapons. The highways have been shut down and literally torn down by the Scarecrow-who by the way is calling you out. Basically Liz, the whole city of Gotham is being held for ransom." Abby explained.

Liz shrugged.

Abby knelt down to Liz. "Liz, I want to help you-"

"You want to help me?" Liz hollered. "Oh that's rich Abby that's rich. If you really wanted to help me then you'd let me go! YOU'D LET ALL OF US GO!"

"But my dad would've wanted me to finish off his work." Abby said.

"You're dad, Abigail West, was a big fat jack ass, which had no idea about human morals. And if you can't think of any other ways to help us besides letting us have a little bit of television that's sad!" Liz screamed. "One woman just had a baby ma'am! A baby that needs her and you keep the woman locked up because you want to carry out the work of an evil man?" Liz shook as she talked.

"You haven't eaten have you?" Abby said in a small voice. "You get irritable when you don't eat."

Liz narrowed her eyes. "As God as my witness I refuse to talk with you any longer Abigail West."

"Well fine!" Abby threw the remote down and it broke. "If that's how you're going to be…And I just wanted to smooth things over!" She slammed the door as she left.

Liz threw a fireball at the television and it shattered in a million pieces. Liz sat there, staring at the wall for two hours before guards took her to her room. There, she tried to figure out a way to send a message to Jaime. It was embarrassing to admit, but she missed him.

Three days past, and the news got worse and worse. Buildings caught fire, unnatural earthquakes rumbled and animals attacked humans. Batman and the apprentices Liz trained with were out there trying to stop the villains, but it was no good. Liz watched in horror each day as they were beat down worse, and worse.

Besides the decrepit state of Gotham, Daisy was worrying Liz as well. After she had been injected with an experimental antidote to the original serum, she had been starting to deteriorate right before Liz's eyes. Daisy was only thirty one years old and it was impossible that she could be suffering from any environmental changes.

One afternoon, as Liz was sitting on her bed, counting sheep, when one of the Cuds came in.

"You have a visitor." He barked.

Liz made no reaction. _Very funny. _

"Did you hear me you impudent girl? You've got a visitor." He snarled.

"I heard you!" Liz spat. "Take me already, so I won't have to look at your putrid face any longer!"

The guard led her down the wide, bleached halls to the visitor's room. She sat down. It was like in prison, when people visited inmates. There was a telephone on each side and a thick plate of glass separating the visitor and the criminal. No one here was a criminal.

Liz's mother was sitting on the other side, looking grim and uncomfortable.

"Mom!" Liz exclaimed. She put her hand on the glass and held the phone to her ear with the other hand.

"Hello Elizabeth." Her mother said tartly. "How are you?"

"Well, the accommodations could be better." Liz admitted.

Mrs. Garret got straight to the point. "Elizabeth, I'm disowning you."

Liz almost dropped the phone. "Huh?"

"You heard me." She said. "You caused me too much trouble young lady."

Liz took her hand away from the glass. "Mom, what are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about." Mrs. Garret said. "Burning buildings, telling your secret and running around in tights," she narrowed her eyes, "I don't even know you any more."

Liz shed a tear. "What are you saying?"

"Thomas's mind is going to be erased of you. Everything about you is going to be gone." Mrs. Garret explained. "We'll change our names, and as for me, I won't even think about you."

"You can't be serious." Liz said. "You're joking."

Mrs. Garret stood up. "No I'm not." She hung up the phone.

Liz watched her. "Mommy?" She called into the phone.

Her mother stopped for a moment, shook her head, and then walked away.

Liz let the phone drop from her hands. Her arms drooped and her eyes glazed over. How could this happen? Her whole life was falling apart. Could her mother really be serious? And Thomas, he was going to forget everything about her. But Liz would never forget. She was going to have to remember everything that's ever happened to her, whether she wanted to or not.

Liz told Daisy what happened the next day. Daisy had been taken to the sickbay. Her condition had gotten worse.

"An antidote my ass." Liz said quietly.

Daisy patted Liz on the hand. "Now girl, don't you go all fowl mouth on me."

Liz put her hand on Daisy's. "Of course not. I just hope you get out of here. That Felix guy keeps giving me the looks and I'm not even interested." Liz smiled. "I need someone to shoo him away."

Daisy smiled. "Sugar, you gotta learn to do things on your own."

"You don't think I've become Miss Independent? My mother thinks I can do well on my own, so she disowns me. Daisy, I think you can do better than that." Liz murmured.

They were talking in low voices. No one was paying attention to anyone else, and the lights were focused on the scientists.

"Liz, you gotta live a little girl. If that boy comes around you tie him in a knot, you hear me?"

"Daisy!" Liz laughed. "I couldn't do that, even if I tried. Besides, It's probably best that that hero that you've heard about sticks with me. I could hardly figure out he liked me much less start over."

"Probably right girl. Don't take advice from a dying woman." Daisy pitied herself.

Liz shook her head. "Please don't say that Daisy. You're the last person I've got now." She held up her fist, but Daisy lowered it.

"I know hun'. You've counted the names a little too many times now. I'm beginning to think you're becoming obsessive." Daisy said.

"Right." Liz nodded.

"Your time is up." A Cud ordered.

Liz squeezed Daisy's hand. "I gotta go."

"Alright, I'll see you soon." Daisy called.

The Cud dragged Liz out of the infirmary. "Go to your room." He ordered.

Liz stuck her tongue out and as she walked away, sparked a small ember on the bottom of the man's foot, which made her smile.

Daisy was gone by the night's end. She had gone into cardiac arrest. Like Liz was going to believe that. One of the Cuds must have done something to her. But what did it matter now? Every single person who was closest to her is out of her life. It all started with her father, then it went to her first boy friend (which Jaime had asked about), Mary, Truman, Tut, her mother, her brother and now Daisy. Eight people, eight ghosts and one person to remember them all. It wasn't fare. Liz always had to say goodbye, always.

Liz hadn't eaten in almost a month. She had followed the days that had past and Liz calculated that it was around April. How she was still going was a mystery to Liz. It was either the rejuvenating ability or the fact that she still was clinging onto the rosary like a leash. But who cared? Liz did.

She was brought back to the interrogation room. Liz was starving, but she was trying to hold on a little longer, just to seal the deal.

Liz could hear small voices in the background. Her hearing had become a little more advanced since the last experiment.

"You can try." Abby's voice said.

"But will it work?" Asked a dark voice.

"Who knows?" Abby answered.

The door opened and Batman walked into the room.

"Hello Elizabeth." He said.

Liz didn't move.

"I know you know the situation of Gotham." Batman continued. "Abigail told me everything that happened."

Liz didn't answer.

"People are dying Liz." Batman said.

Liz rolled her eyes. "You don't think people are dying here too?"

Batman looked at Liz for a moment, but he gave up and walked out of the room.

"How long until she speaks?" Abby inquired.

Batman shook his head. "Never."

"Then let me go and see her!" A third voice declared.

Abby sighed. "It's worth a shot."

Liz rubbed her thumb against the rosary. The door opened again. Liz didn't check to see who it was, she didn't care.

It was Jaime. "Liz?"

She didn't answer.

"We should leave them alone." Batman said.

Liz could hear them walk out.

"They're not there." Jaime said. He handed her an apple.

She took it and gave him a small smile. She noticed his suit was all battered. It looked like he rolled around in dirt and not bothered to even think about showering.

"Why haven't you eaten?" He asked.

Liz shrugged.

"And you didn't drink either." Jaime continued. "What's the matter with you?'

"Nothing." Liz said. She bit into the apple hungrily.

"Liz, Gotham needs you." Jaime said. "The whole town is going to fall apart."

"It's not that bad." Liz said between bites.

Jaime blew hot air from his nose. "You're right Liz. Fires burning, food running short, hospitals filled to the brim. Yup, it's not bad at all."

"You said it." Liz stated. "Glass is half full, great job." She punched him in the shoulder and handed him the apple core. "Well thanks for stopping by, it has been a real slice." She walked over to the two way mirror and knocked. "Hey? I ate, and I wallowed in someone's pity, can I go in my room now?"

"Liz you're not listening! Please…you don't even have to stay for long. You can help us clean up and then we can send you back." Jaime said.

Liz started to laugh. "You think I want to be here?" She slid down the wall and sat on the floor, eyeing Jaime as she went. "Abby's keeping me in here…Besides, there's loads of other super heroes. Why don't you ask them for help?"

"Don't you think we've tried?!" He hollered. "Damn it Liz why aren't you snapping out of it!"

"Maybe because I don't want to!" Liz yelled back. "I've lost everything, everyone I've ever cared about. Every person I had ever come in contact with is either gone or is going to be!"

Jaime narrowed his eyes. "But if you're still here, shouldn't you be making sure everyone else with a family stays together? Liz you are loosing it. Why are you living like this?"

"I dunno." Liz shrugged. "I guess it's because I'm trying to kill myself and God's not giving me what I need."

"What you need Liz," Jaime said, "is a reality check! You're still here Liz! And you're still able to fight! Why don't you?"

Liz crossed her arms. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes! I would! I would love to know why you're sitting on your ass all day while people are risking their lives to save Gotham!" Jaime yelled.

"Well when you figure out an answer for me I'd love to hear it!" Liz screamed. She stood up and slammed on the mirror. "Get me out of here!"

"Liz!" Jaime said. He grabbed her arms. "They're not there!"

She pulled her arms out of his grasp. "I'll make them come back!"

Jaime's arms dropped to his side. "You've lost it Liz. You're gone now…" He walked to the door. "I waited so long to see you. Paco's missed your dry sarcasm. Abby's even feeling bad. But if you want to sit here, and watch Gotham fall to the ground, go ahead. Please, just waist away in your cell. Because that's obviously all you're good at."

Liz watched him as he walked out and shut the door behind him.

She sat down in her chair. "Why would anyone move to Gotham anyway? The place is dangerous."

Behind the door, Jaime massaged his head. He was getting a massive head ache.

"I take it you didn't convince her." Batman sighed.

He shook his head. "We don't need her anyway."

"Maybe we don't." Batman uttered.

Liz was brought back to her cell. It seemed smaller. She sat down on her bed and stared at the wall for a long time. She didn't even realize it, but she had started to cry. The slot for her food opened and her food smelt rank to her.

Liz put her hand up like a gun, aimed and incinerated the food. Two minutes later, Abby came in and shut the door quietly.

_Now where's Paco hiding? _Liz thought.

Abby sat next to Liz stiffly. "Liz. I know you're not gonna eat even if I tried to get you to. But please listen to me. I am going to let you go. I'm going to let everyone go. You're right. I made a mistake and I'll never do it again. I'm shutting the Bermuda Triangle Project. It's been a couple centuries and I think it's time to get over it all. What my grandpa started is finally coming to end. So in the next couple of days I'm going to be returning people to their family. I've also prepared a jet for you. It's the fastest we have and it'll get you to Gotham in no time at all."

Liz looked at Abby. "April Fools!" She exclaimed.

"I'm serious Liz. Here." Abby pushed the keys into her hands. "It's got insurance."

"That's too bad." Liz said, taking the keys. "I was going to ram it into city hall."

Abby led her to the docking station. "It'll take a half an hour or so."

Liz sat in the seat. "So how much do you get if I crash it?"

"A lot." Abby admitted.

"So I expect to have that money to my name when I get back. Because as you might know, I've been disowned." Liz shut the top. She started it. "Now how do I fly this? Oh right, here's the wheel…where's the gas? Oh well, at least it's got insurance on it…"

Meanwhile, Speedy, Static and the rest were fighting the Scarecrow's army.

"I think I've worn out my puns." Static said.

Speedy shot an arrow. "Is that your way of saying your tired?"

Gear kicked a skeleton in the ribs. "I guess it's his way of saying everyone's tired."

"Don't state the obvious." The Blue Beetle (or Jaime) said. He picked up a car and chucked it at the advancing skeletons.

"I told you those protein shakes worked." Wildcat exclaimed.

The car was flying back towards the Blue Beetle. He ducked just in time.

Wildcat's eyes widened. "I guess they got some shakes of their own."

"You think?" Static asked. "So where's Red?'

The Blue Beetle shook his head. "Not coming."

Plastic Man fell right in front of them. "Talk about rigid... It was just a joke!" He hollered at one of the skeletons.

The town was full of villains, not to mention heroes trying to stop them. The people had been pushed into shelters. Food stores had been either ransacked or blown up. The worst of it was that no one could even recognize anyone they met. Fire engines roared, and ambulances littered the streets in desperate attempt to help the injured. There was this darkness that loomed over Gotham. What the city needed was some light…

Liz was getting nervous. She was approaching Gotham and didn't know how the heck she was supposed to land this clunker. She gasped as she saw huge trees clouding the airspace.

_Right, Poison Ivy. Very original. _She thought. _Now what?_ She looked around. Nestled in the trees were other planes and jets that had planned to stop at Gotham to refill their engines. Now they were trapped. Flares shot up in desperate attempt to get Liz's attention.

Liz wondered why they hadn't just climbed down.

Vines shot out towards Liz. They went straight for the engine. Liz tried to unbuckle her seat belt but it snagged and jumped out of the jet with her. She started falling towards the trees. Luckily, she caught herself on a sturdy branch. She looked around; people were waving from their planes. She nodded back and jumped from branch to branch. Liz had to get down before Poison Ivy found her. Her mouth dried up and she searched around for an easy way down. Unfortunately the branches stopped half way down from the trees. Liz rolled her eyes and took the seatbelt that was still clinging on her and wrapped it around the narrowest tree. She slid down quickly. As she landed there was a certain stillness that had suddenly overtaken the trees. Liz turned and observed them for a moment.

A vine snapped and wrapped around Liz.

"Hold on!" called Green Arrow. He shot an arrow at the vine and it snapped in two.

Liz took in some much needed air. "Thanks."

"You're Red aren't you?" He asked.

She nodded. "Where's Speedy?"

"In town. I'm just stationed over here." He informed.

"Why don't you help everyone down?"

He looked up at the planes. "They're much safer up there. The animals are even scared to go up and Poison Ivy is holding them ransom. I'm just here to make sure none of them are hurt."

Liz licked her lips. "Where's she right now?"

"Somewhere in the trees." He said, looking around. "But you better get going. I've got it here."

"Alright." She started to run away but Green Arrow let her borrow his motorcycle.

Liz sped out of the airport, and through back streets and into the city. She stopped short and looked around. This place was going crazy. Store windows were cracked open, car doors were torn off the hinges and alarms were drowned out by people running and screaming, not to mention low life scum trying to find pay day.

A street over, a fire had spread four houses down. Liz saw the smoke and followed it. She fell through the roof of one building and looked around for people.

"I can't breathe!" called a small voice. Liz pushed through the wall, which was falling apart and stumbled upon Static.

"Well there you are." He exclaimed. "Help me out here?"

Liz picked up two kids. "Where's everyone else?"

"In the other buildings. These kids are the last in here." Static informed. "Come on."

Liz stepped on his disk and they flew out of the building as it crumbled down.

"My children!" exclaimed their mother.

Static ruffled one of the kid's hairs. "You better take care of your mom. She looks tired."

"Yes sir!" the boy said, saluting Static like a god.

Liz smiled small and set the children down on the ground with the rest of the crowd.

"Let's help the others." Liz said. She cracked her fingers. "I've been sleeping too long."

Static looked around. "Can you move the fire?"

Liz nodded. "Sure, stand back." Liz took in a deep breath of the hot air and the air vibrated every cell in her body. She raised her hands and the fire followed. "Where do you-"

"-Put it on top of the one that fell." Static said.

She set it down and staggered backwards. Static caught her. "That was too much." She said between breathes.

"I can tell." He said, helping her stand.

Liz shook her head. "Ok what next?"

Speedy, Gear, and Jaime got out of the buildings carrying the rest of the survivors.

Jaime almost dropped the old woman when he saw Liz standing there.

"Liz!" he exclaimed.

She waved. There was a burst of armed robbers running the street.

The apprentices assembled and started fighting them with a spark of energy.

Liz punched one in the face and then kicked him to the ground. Another came up with a crowbar.

She caught it as it was sailing for her face. Liz twisted it out of his hand and pushed it into the man's stomach, he fell backwards.

All of a sudden there came a yell from the top of a building,

"RED!" The Scarecrow hollered. "I'm coming for you!"

Liz spun on her heal and the Scarecrow was holding a large pumpkin, which contained an unhealthy amount of fear gas.

"I thought I smelt something bad." Liz hollered. She turned to Static. "Get everyone out of here."

Jaime landed next to Liz. "Hello?"

Liz frowned. "Hi?"

"Wait not you." He said, holding his ear. "Yeah I'm here. What?! Ok I'll be right there." He turned to Liz and chuckled. "Bluetooth."

A car flew towards them and Jaime pushed Liz aside. Liz grabbed his leg and yanked him with her. The car smashed into the asphalt.

Liz started to laugh nervously. "Who was that?"

"It was Plastic Man, Batman and the Flash were taken." Jaime reported.

"Well then I guess it's time to go get them." Liz said. "Who-"

"-Right now you have to go talk with the Scarecrow." He said, pointing to the Scarecrow, who was laughing maniacally.

She nodded.

"Meet us at Arkham." He said.

"Alright." Liz looked up at the top of the building where Scarecrow was. "Wanna give me a lift?"

He grinned and helped her up to the top, and dropped her as he kept flying.

Liz turned to the Scarecrow and her hands twitched.

"You're real name is Elizabeth Garret." He said.

"Very good. You're real name is Jonathan Crane." She answered. "You know, I kind of missed your sorry sack of an ass."

"Likewise." He informed. He threw the pumpkin at Liz and she caught it in her face.

Liz threw it back and it cracked open in the air. She coughed and waited for the gas to take effect. When it didn't she kicked the Scarecrow in the stomach.

"How, did that, I mean…what?" he blabbered.

Liz shrugged her shoulders and picked him up by the shirt. "I guess I'm not scared of anything any more. She punched the Scarecrow in the face and he let out a moan of displeasure. Liz leaned close to the Scarecrow's ear. "So tell me Jonathan, what are you scared of?"

During this time, Jaime and the rest were fighting their way to Robinson park.

"This is taking too long." Static called over the alarms and the yells of people. "We're all needed in separate places of the city. He caught a woman from a building and set her on the ground.

"Tell me about it. Backpack is picking up a lot of Police calls." Gear informed.

Speedy shot an arrow at the back of a robber. "Isn't that illegal?" The robber fell down with a soft pat to the ground and went unconscious.

"Not if you're me." Gear winked.

Jaime grabbed a man out of the way of a truck. "These people are trying to kill themselves."

"I would if I lived here." Speedy said.

Captain Marvel sailed through the sky and Gear catches him. Captain Marvel patted Gear on the head. "I knew I'd get out of that one. You can just throw me back."

"Right." Gear nodded.

Liz dropped the knocked out Scarecrow on the ground and ignited. "Now who wants to be first?"

When none of the skeletons answered Liz shrugged and made a massive heat wave that knocked all of them off their feet and fell to the ground. Liz ran off towards Arkham.

_Now was it a left or a right? _Liz thought. _Oh well… _She went left, which was the right way.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Speedy asked, jumping right next to her.

Liz kept running. "The Scarecrow's a woosey, and girls are much faster than boys." She said, panting.

"Oh really?" Speedy inquired.

"Yes really." Liz nodded. She slid down the side of a building and found herself facing what was left of Arkham Asylum.

The fence surrounding the perimeter of the place was dismantled and the front gates were hanging by its hinges. The lawn had been torn to bits and in big red letters were "ha ha" written. From above, Gear figured that it had been made into Batman hanging. They all walked up the pathway to the Asylum, taking in the battered scenery.

Liz stepped on something. She picked her foot up and she found a Batarang. She picked it up and observed it as they walked on. There was a small red blinking light. Liz toyed with it and found that it was a tracking device.

"Right." Liz said to herself. "I think here is good."

"We're not even in the Asylum." Jaime exclaimed.

"But Batman's not in there…Well I guess he's under it, so technically he's in there, but under it. And I don't feel like fighting our way down and back up." Liz informed. "Drill a hole about twenty feet deep or so-"

"-I don't think that's necessary." Gear said. He kicked open a small door that revealed a flight of long, narrow steps.

"And you wanted to go in the Asylum." Liz said, handing Jaime the Batarang. "For your collection."

"You wanted to dig a hole!" He retorted.

She shrugged and followed Gear and Static down the stairs. Speedy shut the door behind them and it was pitch black.

"Lights please?" Gear inquired.

Liz and Static snapped their fingers. The hall was slightly lighter, just enough to get their footing correct.

"Any plans after we get Batman and the Flash?" Speedy inquired.

Liz shrugged. "Stop the idiot that started this whole thing."

"He means how." Jaime explained.

"Fight?" Liz offered.

Speedy smiled. "Well duh-"

Liz and Static put out there lights.

"You heard it too?" Static whispered.

"What is it?" Gear inquired.

Liz breathed in a raged breathe. "Something's in here…"

"What is it?" Jaime whispered.

"My heat scanners are picking up something massive." Gear breathed.

The hairs on the back of Liz's neck pricked. Something was breathing down her neck. She spun around and punched something hard in the face. It squealed in frustration and anguish. Liz made a small fire and found it was Man-Bat.

Liz hugged her arms. "Creepy devil."

Speedy nudged him with his foot. "Golly Red, you knocked him unconscious."

"The man was breathing down my neck." Liz said. "It was a bit uncomfortable."

"Let's just keep going." Jaime encouraged taking a step forward. The stairs under their feet fell out from under them. They fell down into the darkness. Static caught everyone in an instant and they drifted to the ground.

"Where are we?" Liz murmured.

"That's a good question." a voice said out of the darkness.

Static made some light and Liz could recognize many heroes. The Question had answered Liz. There was also the Flash, Huntress, and the Green Arrow.

"Where's Batman?" Liz asked the Question.

"He was taken away a moment ago." He answered. "Where did you come from?"

Liz pointed above the cell. "There's stair case that leads here."

After freeing the other heroes they observed their situation. They were sitting in a small cell that was in an underground tunnel. It was dark and according to Static, smelt like the boy's locker room.

"It's the Joker." Huntress explained. "He's gone completely psycho, and I mean more than usual. He's gotten hyped up on his freedom."

Jaime was staring hungrily at Huntress and Liz slapped him on the head. He cleared he throat and smiled lightly at Liz, who rolled her eyes.

Liz walked over to the bars of the cell and tugged at them. "Lead, eight inches thick, from what I gather."

Static walked over. "I'll get it-"

"No, it's too heavy." Liz said. She sparked her fingers and melted through three bars. "Catch them as they fall." She started melting the bottoms. Green Arrow, Jaime, Flash, and Static each caught one.

"Now let's go find Batman." Flash said, setting down the bar silently.

Everyone rushed out and then they came to a four way intersection.

Gear was silent for a moment. "We go right."

"But I remember being taken from the Joker straight." Flash contradicted.

Huntress shook her head. "Me and Green came in from the left."

"Let's just stick with what the computer says." Liz said.

After a few moments of hesitation the heroes broke away from the apprentices and went their own ways. Liz led through the dreary hallway. She could hear the Joker. He was close. In fact, he was in the next room. Liz peeped through the keyhole.

Batman was tied up, unconscious, with Plastic Man. The Joker had on Batman's utility belt and was polishing it with his thumb.

"This is gonna go well with my evening suit." He muttered.

Liz looked up at her companions. "He's in there."

"Then lets go and get him and get out!" Static said. "I need some grub man."

Liz shook her head. "Not yet, we need to find out what he's got planned."

"Who cares? He's got Batman and we want him back." Speedy said.

"Fine." Liz melted the lock from the inside and they busted through the door.

The Joker looked at them with such concentration. "Well hello there." He searched under his chair, and found a button, which he pressed a million times.

Killer Croc and the Riddler came in, fully armed.

"Take care of these amateurs will you?" the Joker inquired. "I've got personal business to attend to." The Joker ran away with Batman over his shoulder.

Killer Croc whistled and a whole gang of men trouped down the stairs.

Speedy pulled an arrow out and pointed it towards the Riddler.

Liz shot a big fireball at the gang. It had no effect to them. When she saw they were still advancing she shook her head.

"Well boys, it's now or never…"

They all ran into the gang.

"What is black and blue and red all over?" the Riddler inquired.

Static shrugged. "You?" He hit him with a large blast of electricity and he fell backwards into the wall.

It was Killer Croc that took a while to beat. In the end, the last thing they had to worry about was the remaining gang members who had run off. They didn't care. All Liz cared about was getting Batman out of the Joker's clutches.

Plastic man woke up and he went with them up the flight of stairs that the Joker had taken. They ran as fast as they could and soon, they found themselves in the middle of Gotham again.

"That's how they broke out." Liz murmured. "Underground tunnels."

The Joker started to laugh. "Bingo Red! And now before the eyes of all Gothamians I am going to finish Batman, starting with the revealing of his true identity!"

Liz picked up a rock and threw it at the Joker. It hit him in the head and he felt his blood trickle down his face.

Batman came to and swiped his legs under the Joker and he fell to the ground. Batman pulled himself up and snapped the ropes that bonded him. He took his utility belt back and looked at Liz and the rest.

"Next time, wake me." He said. He picked up the Joker by the shirt. "Good job though."

Liz and Jaime were sent to settle all affairs at the airport. Since Liz knew Poison Ivy's tricks this was going to be easy. They were flying towards the airport, which wasn't far.

"So Liz," the Blue Beetle (or Jaime) started, "I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie or something."

Liz smiled. "You're timing is always a bit off."

"I hardly ever see you in a better time!" He exclaimed. "And when we last met it wasn't much of a good time to ask."

"About that." Liz said. "I'm sorry if I was a little thick headed."

"A little thick headed?" He questioned. "Try a lot."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Thanks…" She looked around. "So what movie are we going to see?"

"I don't know. I was hoping you'd know one." He answered.

She shrugged. "I haven't really been into the tube for a couple months. Maybe you should choose."

"If you decide to stay in Gotham." Jaime said.

"Actually I've been thinking about that." Liz replied.

He looked down at her. "You have to think about it?"

She nodded. "There's a lot to think about right now and I was going to go live-"

A massive tree grew out of nowhere and they slammed into it. Liz grabbed onto a branch in a desperate attempt to make sure they didn't fall to the ground

"Like a bug in a trap." Poison Ivy exclaimed. "I knew you'd come looking after me."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Like we had a choice lady."

Vines grew out of the ground and wrapped around Liz and Jaime.

Liz struggled to get out to Poison Ivy's pleasure.

"Try all you want, but the vines are fireproof." She exclaimed.

Jaime started cutting through the vines. "But it's not razor proof."

"Oh don't worry. I've got something for you!" Poison Ivy said. She dropped a tiny seed onto the ground and a giant Venus flytrap grew.

Liz rolled her eyes. "Funny. The whole bug motif is just a disguise lady." Liz bit the vines and they retracted. "No need to make a pun out of it." Liz spit the fowl taste from her mouth.

"Harley!" Poison Ivy called.

"I'm comin'. I just tried to call _him_ again." Harley explained, running out of a landed plane.

Poison Ivy rolled her eyes and punched Liz in the stomach.

Liz let her breathe escape her, and kicked Poison Ivy back.

Harley Quinn came from behind Liz and kicked her in the back.

She fell forwards and rolled onto her back. Harley helped Poison Ivy up.

Jaime aimed for Poison Ivy, but instead, was swallowed by the Venus flytrap. "Great." He muttered. He pointed his blaster at the ceiling of the plant and blasted through.

Liz was taking on both women at the same time.

She ducked from Harley's kick and jumped from Poison Ivy's lunge.

"I need a little help over here Blue!" Liz called.

"On it." Jaime answered, shooting at Poison Ivy.

Poison Ivy jumped backwards. "Come and get me little beetle."

Liz lashed at Harley Quinn's legs. "So who were you trying to call?" She asked.

Harley lunged at Liz's stomach, but missed. "My puddin', but what does it matter to you?"

Liz finally made contact with Harley Quinn. "The Joker right?"

"What does it matter?" She asked, kicking Liz back.

A smile spread across Liz's face. "I just saw him, and I know where he's gonna be."

"You do, do you?" Harley squealed. "Where is he?"

Liz punched her in the face. "Arkham, in the next hour or so."

"What makes you think that?" Harley questioned.

"Batman is taking care of him." Liz informed. "Just like we are taking care of-"

"-Run guys! RUN!" Gear hollered. Liz turned around and Gear, Static, Speedy and Batman were all being chased by various crooks and villains. Batman threw a Batarang and it hit both Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn, and they fell to the ground unconscious.

"Now or never you two!" Batman hollered.

Liz ignited and Jaime came to her side.

"See you on the other side?" He asked.

"I'll race you there." Liz winked.

And one way or another, the army of villains was defeated. Though Liz isn't sure, but she had been knocked out towards the end of the fight. Batman finished it off and Gotham City was able to sleep easy that night, what was left of it, that is. Batman took all of the apprentices to the Bat Cave, where he patched them up. It was Liz who worried him the most. She was still unconscious. Maybe it was because she hadn't eaten for such a long time. Regardless. She didn't wake up. She was breathing, and her tail twitched randomly, but never did she move a muscle or utter a single word.

Liz rocketed up. She wiped her eyes clean and looked at where she was. Bats flew over head and she sighed.

_The Bat Cave. _She thought. Her head was throbbing._ How long was I out? _

"I gather you're alright." Batman muttered. The man that Liz had seen months ago that first informed her of her tail was there, bringing over a platter of food for her.

"Yeah." Liz said. "How long-"

"A week." Batman answered. "You need to eat."

Liz took the food from the man. "Thanks." She looked around. Jaime was asleep in a chair next to the table that she was sleeping on.

"Hasn't left in days." Batman informed.

Liz ate. "How's the city doing?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Recuperating." Batman responded. "The highways are almost fixed."

"Everyone else go home?" Liz asked.

Batman nodded. "But they keep visiting every other day or two." He handed her the rosary. Liz snatched it away in embarrassment. "Are you Catholic?"

"No idea." Liz admitted. "But this thing is pretty lucky. I thought I might as well hold onto it for a while."

"Well seeing that you're alright, I have a few questions." Batman said.

Liz smiled. "If it's about the Area."

"Oh I know everything about the place." Batman contradicted. "What I want to know is where you'll be going."

Liz gulped her food. "How'd you know?"

"It's obvious you're not going to be here for long." Batman explained.

"Dunno." Liz finally said, taking the last bite of the sandwich. "I was hoping out of the country."

"Why are you leaving?" He asked.

Liz glanced at Jaime. "It's best. Besides, I haven't been able to go out of the country without someone hounding me."

"Are you going to tell him, or shall I?" Batman asked.

Liz drank her water. "I'll tell him. I'm pretty good at saying goodbye."

†


	11. The End

"Can you tell me why?" Jaime asked.

Liz and Jaime were at the airport; Liz was holding her backpack that had all her essentials.

"Because I need to." Liz clarified.

Jaime shook his head. "But why do you need to? I just got you back Liz!"

"I've just got to go." Liz explained. "I can't stay in Gotham for ever."

"You could try." He said naively.

"My minds made up Blue." Liz said. "Everyone knows who I am, so I really don't think it's best to stay here."

"But who cares?" Jaime asked. "You don't need to worry about me. I can protect myself."

Liz put her hand on Jaime's cheek. "I know you can protect yourself. It's just that every person that I am with will be hurt. I don't want to hurt you."

"But I'm a beetle. I heal quickly." Jaime justified. He took her hand and squeezed it hard.

Liz bit her lip. "I know you can. But I just can't see anyone that I love get hurt again."

Jaime looked down at his feet. "Can you at least tell me where you're going?"

She hugged him tightly. "That's for me to know and you to find out." Liz said. She kissed him on the cheek and let go.

"Please Liz, don't go." Jaime said.

Liz shrugged. "What am I supposed to say here?"

"You're line is, 'You're right Jaime, how about we go watch a movie and make up the time that I spent in a coma.'" Jaime said.

Liz chuckled and shook her head. "Maybe another time. But I gotta go. Plane's leaving in a few minutes."

"Can't I go with you?"

Liz shook her head. "No, your place is here, with Paco and at home with your family." She tried to smile. "I've just gotta find a place for me."

"But I don't want you to leave."

Liz looked at the floor. "I know you don't. But that's part of the reason I'm leaving. I don't want to leave either, but I can't get attached to people." She patted his cheek softly. "But I think you should still find that someone."

Jaime shook his head. "But you're-"

"-Not." Liz finished for him. "And I don't think I'll ever be. But that doesn't mean you can't miss me. So when I do come back I hope to be welcomed back."

Jaime let go of her hand. "Alright." He said, suppressing his sadness. "But as God as my witness I'll find you Liz."

"And I'll be waiting." Liz winked. She walked away, shielding her tears as she went.

Jaime dashed out of the airport and as he went changed into the Blue Beetle. He flew around the corner and searched desperately for Liz's plane. When he failed, he landed on the ground and just sat and watched the planes. Maybe one would just turn around and Liz would come back. Just maybe…

Liz stepped out of the airport. She wasn't happy. Oh no, she definitely wasn't happy. Her layover in Newark was six hours long and during that time she had to rescue a man that was being held hostage. On top of that she got a crick in her neck from sleeping awkwardly. But the air was hot and full of flavor. She grasped the rosary tightly because she knew that she was home.

†


End file.
